Princess of the Eastern Lands
by jazzymay377
Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are princesses. Their mother dies after Kagome's birth,leading Kikyo to hate Kagome. Before her mating day,Kikyo has Naraku take revenge on Kagome and he changes her life. Kagome flees and years later,she's a warrior. She needs a mate and wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people this is my first attempt with an Inuyasha fanfic. It's a S/K fic but I'm sure you know that. :) Anyway just to clear some things up, everyone is a demon in this. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are full brothers, but only Inutaisho will appear in the story. I'm not that good at giving descriptions in my head so please review and critique me. Now on with the story!**

**Summary: Kagome and Kikyo are the princesses of the Eastern Lands. Kagome and Kikyo's mother dies right after Kagome's birth, leading Kikyo to resent Kagome and blame her. Kagome is a perfect princess to everyone but Kikyo. Kikyo has Naraku takes revenge on Kagome and he changes her life forever. A young Kagome flees and years later, she's a warrior in need of a mate and a lot of healing. Just stay with me here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha and all of that. Moving on…**

**Chapter: 1**

There had been great joy in the Eastern Lands, but more specifically the Higurashi family. Lord Yasahiro and Lady Asuka had just welcomed a new baby girl into the world named Kagome. Though she had only been a couple hours old, she'd already stolen the hearts of everyone in the castle. Well almost everyone. Kikyo was already disgusted with all the attention Kagome was receiving. She walked over to her mother, who was looking pale after childbirth.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Kikyo asked.

Lady Asuka weakly smiled and gently patted her head. "Indeed Kagome is a very special girl, Midoriko."

Kikyo looked confused. "Kikyo, nine months ago, right after I found out I was to have a baby, a great spirit came to me. Her name was Midoriko. Do you remember the priestess who died protecting the humans during the Great War?"

Kikyo nodded.

Lady Asuka continued, "She never had children or an apprentice to pass her power to so she gave it to Kagome."

Kikyo was shocked and asked, "She's a demon though so how can she have all that pure miko energy in her?"

Lady Asuka smiled wearily and patted Kikyo's head. "The power went through her body naturally, but it had to be forced through mine. I hadn't realized until now how much Midoriko's power would be eating away at my body. I know my time here is growing short."

Just then a servant brought Kagome in. Lady Asuka held her arms out to hold her. Kikyo glared.

"Do not glare at her Kikyo. You are not even six yet. A girl your age shouldn't have such hatred in her eyes."

Kikyo looked away ashamed. Lady Asuka coughed violently. "Kikyo, your sister is special. Protect her and love her as I love you." Kikyo wouldn't nod, and Lady Asuka waited. "Kikyo, promise m-". Lady Asuka coughed hardly, fluttered her eyes, and then slumped. Baby Kagome immediately began crying, alerting the servants.

When Lady Asuka's death was discovered, everyone's joy was replaced with sorrow. It was obvious that there had been complications during the childbirth, but only Kikyo knew the truth. She told her father, Lord Yasahiro, in the hope that he would detest Kagome. However, Lord Yasahiro loved and cherished her even more. Kikyo cursed Kagome's birth. She didn't know what she could do, but one day she would have her revenge.

**Very short. I'll make my chapters longer as I go further into the story. Please review, and if you see a mistake point it out to me. If something's confusing, ask me about it. If it's amazing, tell me and give me a bigger ego lol. Heck even flame me, but let me know you read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm surprised by how many added my story to the favorites and everything. You guys rock! I'm in college so I don't know how often I'll update, but don't give up on me. I will update soon. I'll try to type up a new chapter every week or so.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet**

**Chapter 2**

Lord Inutaisho straightened his sash as he stepped out of his carriage. With him were his two sons Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Originally only Inuyasha was to come with his father to the Eastern Kingdom, but the last five years had proven to be an interesting one. In the beginning, Inutaisho and Yasahiro had decided that Kikyo would marry Inuyasha to strengthen their alliances. At the time, Sesshoumaru had had a mate to be, Kagura of the Southern Lands. However, Kagura had proven to be unfaithful to Sesshoumaru, and was deemed unworthy to be his mate. Around that time, Kagome was born. During Lord Yasahiro's year of mourning, it was best not to burden him with the idea of business and mating. The next four years had been helping in the Southern war between the two dominant families, the spider demons and the wolf demons. Finally, with talk of peace in the air, Lord Inutaisho could see his friend and get a look at his future daughter's-in-laws. Well, they would be if he had his way.

Sesshoumaru was angry. He had never wanted to mate Kagura, but for her to sleep with other men was out of the question. Now Sesshoumaru had to choose between the two sisters from the Eastern Lands. The oldest was only ten, and the other five!

_'Humph, this is more like a babysitting trip,'_ thought Sesshoumaru moodily. Granted he wouldn't mate for another eight years at least, but he still didn't see a need to be cordial to children. Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha.

_'If the oldest is pretty enough, he'll probably mate her to avoid Father's nagging. Of course then he'll nag about wanting grandchildren.'_

Inutaisho walked to the front gates where he saw a tall, black-haired man with a crimson flame on his forehead. He stood at a towering 6'3 ft tall, wearing a snow white kimono with red and golden flames adorning the sleeves.

"Inutaisho, my friend, how are you?" asked Lord Yasahiro. His gold eyes were shining as the trio walked toward him.

"Yasahiro! It's nice to see you in such high spirits," commented Lord Inutaisho happily.

Yasahiro led them past the massive wood doors and marble pillars to the dining room.

"Please sit. I've had my servants prepare your rooms as well as an excellent meal."

Inuyasha sat to the left of his father. Sesshoumaru sat to the right of Inutaisho with Yasahiro sitting next to him. Servants brought out noodles, cabbage, beets, soups, eel, salmon, rice, and Inutaisho's favorite dish, a roasted boar. Inuyasha used every bit of control he had not to drool. Everyone used restraint, taking a little of each dish. Yasahiro beamed as he spoke to his future son-in-laws.

"My, Inuyasha I haven't seen you since you were a pup, and you Sesshoumaru. I hear you're the pride of the West."

"Keh, more like the prick of the West," snorted Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru growled.

"Inuyasha, manners," said Inutaisho.

"Oh, speaking of manners, where are mine? I haven't even introduced you to my daughters."

Yasahiro called in Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo walked in quietly and gracefully. She was wearing a simple white kimono with red threading. Kikyo took a seat next to her father. Next came Kagome running in wearing a yellow kimono covered in white daisies.

"Daddy, Daddy! Dad-dy?" Kagome halted when she saw the three extra people. She curiously walked up to Sesshoumaru. Yasahiro picked her up to get a better look. Kagome sniffed him and rubbed his tail before exclaiming, "Another doggy!"

A slight smile curled around Sesshoumaru's lips. In a second, a black tail much like Sesshoumaru's appeared on Kagome's shoulder. "Look! I'm a doggy too!" said Kagome proudly.

The two fathers laughed. "I bet this little one causes nothing but trouble," chuckled Inutaisho.

Kikyo scowled, "She's been nothing but trouble since the day she was born." Yasahiro gave Kikyo a stern look.

"Come here little one," said Inutaisho, taking Kagome up in her arms. He examined her. Kagome was a beautiful little girl. Her ebony black hair framed her face like waves. The most intriguing thing were her eyes though. They were a vibrant cerulean hue. Kagome squirmed in Inutaisho's grip.

"Let go now! I'm hungry!"

Yasahiro took Kagome back. "As you can see, Kagome's not quite old enough to be formally presented to the Lords."

"Yes," answered Inutaisho, "but when she gets of age, you'll have quite the time keeping the boys away. She's a natural beauty. Both you girls are."

Kagome spoke up, "I'm special though, right?"

"Of course you are. You're the only girl I know who killed her own mother," countered Kikyo.

Kagome shrank and looked down. Yasahiro rebuked Kikyo quickly.

"Kikyo, that's enough from you. Now pick up your food, and leave the table. You can eat in your room tonight."

Kikyo smirked at Kagome's downcast face, took her food and left. Yasahiro watched Kikyo leave and then turned back to his guests. He glanced over at the still silent Kagome. He kissed her forehead.

"Let's finish catching up outside, shall we? Go show everyone your favorite place in the gardens, Kagome."

Kagome smiled at the mention of her favorite spot. She ran to her favorite spot in the whole garden. She loved to play at the edge of her father's small pond. It was filled with beautifully colored koi fish that she gave flowers to. Even as Yasahiro and Inutaisho were speaking of the threat of an uprising in the South, neither could keep from smiling as they watched Kagome divide up flowers between herself and the fish. Inuyasha got bored of old war stories and strategies so he excused himself for the night. As soon as Inuyasha left, Kagome ran to the trio, holding up flower crowns.

"I made these for you."

Yasahiro and Inutaisho took their crowns, but Sesshoumaru refused.

"Give it to my brother."

Kagome scuffled her feet. "He's scary, though."

"You think I'm not?" asked Sesshoumaru, baring his fangs.

Kagome shook her head, "No, you're a doggy like me."

"So is he," countered Sesshoumaru.

Kagome leaned into his ear and whispered, "But he doesn't have a tail."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "In my family, only the first born have tails."

However Kagome believed Inuyasha was only pretending to be a dog demon. Sesshoumaru, tired of arguing, put on his crown and excused himself early.

Upon reaching his room, Kikyo called out to him.

"Hi, uh I wanted to talk to you. We didn't get to talk at dinner."

Sesshoumaru didn't even turn around. "I am not your betrothed. You should speak with Inuyasha."

"Well…you could be. I mean I heard you don't have a betrothed anymore. You could choose me and Kagome can have Inuyasha."

Something about that statement irked Sesshoumaru. "And what makes you so certain I'd want you?"He asked icily.

Kikyo ignored that. "We have a lot in common. We're both royalty. We're both the oldest, and have really annoying siblings. We're both smart. I mean there's more but-. "

Sesshoumaru shut his door and sighed. He saw himself in the mirror and threw off his flower crown. _'They're both trying to kill me…'_

The rest of the week went pretty normally. Sesshoumaru would put himself in a personal exile until Kagome would find him. By the end of the week, she was even inviting Inuyasha around…a little. With the exception of a few of Kikyo's weak advances, the visit had been somewhat pleasant.

The lords have decided to formally meet in eight years, when Kikyo was to choose a mate. After Kikyo made her choice, Yasahiro could see who would be eligible to mate with Kagome. Lord Inutaisho insisted that Kagome mate with one of his sons. Yasahiro suspected Kagome was the little girl Inutaisho had always wanted before his mate died. Even though Inutaisho was a friend, if Kagome didn't like Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha, he wouldn't force her to be with them.

Kagome cried as she said goodbye. "Why does it have to be so long?" Inutaisho ruffled her hair. "

We'll see each other again. Just be patient."

Kagome hugged him, then Inuyasha, and finally she linked to Sesshoumaru's leg. She was sniffling, and Sesshoumaru patted her head.

"Bye! I'll miss you a lot!" Kagome cried as the carriage pulled off. No one knew that the next time they met; innocent Kagome would be changed forever.

**Okay so that's a little longer. Please review. The next two or three chapters Kagome will be thirteen, and then that should be the last time I skip a ton of years lol. I hope it's not creepy that Sesshoumaru basically watches Kagome grow up. I thought it would work for the story. I just hope Sesshoumaru comes out looking like Kagome's mate and not like her adoptive brother. Anyway just tell me what you think, and please give me ideas for other S/K fics.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Yasahiro came out to meet Lord Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru. During the time before Kikyo could mate, Inuyasha went travelling. He met a demoness named Yuna and despite his father's wishes, they mated. Lord Inutaisho had really been counting on Inuyasha to mate with Kikyo or Kagome because it was clear Sesshoumaru did not want a mate. The usual smile that was on Yasahiro's face was replaced with a scowl.

"My friend, what troubles you so that you cannot properly greet us?" asked Lord Inutaisho earnestly.

"Naraku."

That was all that needed to be said. Lord Inutaisho growled and his eyes narrowed. Naraku was the Northern Lord's son and was known for having a truly sick mind.

"He arrived two days prior to the invite, and Kikyo wants to mate with him already," grumbled Yasahiro. He grit his teeth.

"I was hoping, after hearing that Inuyasha already had mated, that Kikyo would mate Koga of the Southern Lands. Sadly he is already betrothed."

Lord Inutaisho raised his brow, "So the only eligible choices are Naraku and my son?"

Lord Yasahiro nodded. Lord Inutaisho thought for a moment. "So whoever Kikyo doesn't choose will most likely become Kagome's mate."

Lord Yasahiro nodded again. Suddenly Kikyo appeared at the entrance. Sesshoumaru looked her over. She really hadn't changed much. She'd gotten taller. Her black hair was long and straight, though it looked as if she had tried to curl it and failed. Her chest was kind of flat, a B cup at most. Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes. They were a dull brown, a common trait even amongst humans. Had it not been for her pointed ears and tail, he would have thought Kikyo was a human and a bland one at that.

"Father, tell Kagome to mind her own business. She keeps pretending to read in the gardens, but I know she is just spying on Naraku and me." Kikyo huffed.

"You're being vain, Kikyo. I could care less about the disgusting things you do with Naraku. You know I always read in the garden," explained Kagome, running up to her dad.

The angry look she wore faded the moment she saw Lord Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Inutaisho!" Kagome nearly tackled him. Lord Inutaisho staggered back a little before hugging the girl.

"Well somebody's gotten stronger and even more beautiful, might I add. You are growing up to be quite a woman." Inutaisho beamed.

Kagome blushed lightly, but she said thank you. Sesshoumaru definitely noticed Kagome. He knew she wasn't of mating age yet, but she looked like she was much closer than she was. She was starting to develop curves. Her breasts were already bigger than Kikyo's.

Sesshoumaru wasn't happy to be assigned a mate, but if Kagome grew into the beauty he foresaw her becoming, he wouldn't mind. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and flashed him a smile. She continued to watch him, taking in his golden hues, his magnificent magenta markings, and long silver strands of hair.

'_Wow,'_ she thought. _'I forgot how cute Sesshoumaru was.'_

Lord Yasahiro ruffled Kagome's hair and asked, "Kagome, how about you show us the techniques you picked up in your training?"

Kikyo smiled and gave her dad a peck, "Thanks Daddy. I love you."

She ran back to the garden. Kagome sighed, but led the three dog demons to her training area.

"Okay, what do you want to see?"

"Whatever you want to show us sweetie," her dad said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She concentrated until her hands were glowing pink. In her hands appeared a bow and three arrows.

"Okay Daddy, transform!"

Lord Yasahiro distorted his body, expanding it as his body was covered with black fur and and his eyes shone red.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "How can three arrows from a little girl stop a dog demon in his true form?"

Kagome soared into the air, bow and arrows in hand until she was eye level with her father. Sesshoumaru watched with mild interest as Kagome's arrows began to glow pink. Kagome aimed and shot the three arrows at the same time. Every arrow landed about two feet around Lord Yasahiro, forming a triangle.

"Your aim needs work, girl," said Sesshoumaru. Kagome ignored him. "Seal!"

From Kagome's hands emitted a blue light that struck the arrows creating a barrier. Lord Yasahiro growled out as the barrier enclosed around him, forcing him to grow smaller. Inutaisho clapped and applauded her. Though Sesshoumaru didn't show it, he was impressed by Kagome's control. Kagome pulled the arrows from the ground and smirked.

"That was wonderful, honey. Now how about you give Sesshoumaru a tour of the castle?" said Lord Yasahiro.

"Why? He's been here before."

"Daddy needs to talk to Sesshoumaru's daddy about grown up things."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Okay, but just so you know I'm thirteen not three. I'm not regressing so there's no need to speak to me as if I am a child."

Sesshoumaru smirked. She was young still, but already smarter than Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and led him to the library.

Lord Inutaisho sat across from Lord Yasahiro in Yasahiro's office.

"So," said Lord Inutaisho cautiously, "how many men from the four kingdoms are unmated?"

"From the highest ranks, just Naraku and Sesshoumaru."

"Who do you want Kikyo to be with?

Lord Yasahiro shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I know for certain I don't want that monster near Kagome, but I don't want him near Kikyo either. It's just Kagome has always been so much…purer. I can't have Naraku corrupt her."

Lord Inutaisho smiled slightly, "Wonderful speech, but is it best to have Kikyo mate with him?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll have to keep an open mind. Sesshoumaru has never been fond of Kikyo. I would be a fool to entertain the thought of them mating."

Lord Inutaisho agreed. "Kagome is entirely different. I can already tell Sesshoumaru likes her in his own way."

"Well I know my Kagome enjoys his company, but my little girl is much too young to see Sesshoumaru in that way romantically."

"That may be, but in a few years, she'll be thinking just like Kikyo is now," reminded Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru had been reading about the bloodlines of the Higurashi family when Kagome called out to him.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you gonna mate with Kikyo?" Kagome asked in a soft voice, her eyes shifting down to her shoes. Sesshoumaru glanced up.

"Perhaps," he said, though he'd rather lose an arm than mate with Kikyo.

Kagome blushed and sat down next to the dog demon. "So…what do you look for in a mate?"

Sesshoumaru debated whether or not to answer her question before setting down his book. "You cannot simply look for things in a mate because it is impossible to change your mate's attributes. It's a feeling or aura from a certain person that unleashes your beast."

"So have has your beast ever revealed to you your mate?"

"If it had, I would already be mated now."

Kagome stayed quiet for a moment then then asked, "What does your beast think of me?"

Sesshoumaru involuntarily gave an approval growl and his eyes flashed red for a second. Kagome was shocked, but giggled.

"I guess you like me more than I thought."

Sesshoumaru frowned. He had no idea why his beast found it necessary to gain the approval of a girl.

"Girl, you're too young to be asking me these questions."

"I am not! I'm about to be fourteen so then I'll be of mating age in just four years."

Sesshoumaru returned back to his book, refusing to answer any more questions. Sulking Kagome walked away to put her books up.

"Are you hungry? Let's go eat in the garden, Sesshy?"

Sesshoumaru cocked his brow, "Sesshy? Weren't you supposed to stay out of the gardens?"

Kagome grabbed him and began walking to the gardens. "I wasn't supposed to spy. We can still eat there."

The two made their way to the gardens and sat under the tree nearest to the koi fish pond. Kikyo was nuzzling Naraku a couple yards away. Sesshoumaru watched them absentmindedly. Naraku whispered something in Kikyo's ear before slipping his hand up her kimono. Sesshoumaru averted his eyes. The whole sight was sickening. Kagome hadn't noticed a thing. She lazily leaned back rolling a blade of grass.

"Geez Sesshy, relax a little. You always look so tense. Lay on the ground. Relax in the sun."

"It would be wise for you to cease calling me such an idiotic name," Sesshoumaru growled out.

Kagome giggled before letting out a playful growl of her own. Without notice Kagome tackled Sesshoumaru. "Nice try I know you like me Sesshy."

Sesshoumaru lift her off him and dunked her into the pond. Kagome yelped before pulling him into the water too. Sesshoumaru smirked and splashed her. Kagome coughed up a little water and splashed back.

The two lords walked out to see their children soaking wet and laughing. "Well isn't this a surprise," commented Lord Inutaisho grinning.

Lord Yasahiro walked over and pulled Kagome out the pond. "I thought you two were going to be in the library."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I told you."

Kagome stuck her tongue out.

"Come on you two, lunch is ready," said Lord Yasahiro. He turned to Kikyo and Naraku's direction. "Food is ready Kikyo."

The four walked inside, leaving Kikyo and Naraku to themselves. Kikyo growled. This week was supposed to be the biggest in her life, and yet Kagome stole all the attention. Sesshoumaru had come, but he hadn't even tried to talk to her. He was more interested in Kagome, a little girl. Even Lord Inutaisho seemed to like her more. It didn't matter though. After sizing Sesshoumaru up against Naraku, Sesshoumaru looked too much like a weak pretty boy ice prince. Naraku was dangerous, Kikyo liked that.

"Did you see her flirting like a little whore? Why is Sesshoumaru even entertaining her?" Kikyo grumbled.

Naraku nipped her ear. "Kikyo, I know terrible your life has been since she killed your mother. She doesn't deserve such happiness. Say the word and I will make sure she suffers."

Kikyo pulled Naraku into a kiss, "Tonight, Naraku. I'm tired of everyone loving her. What are you going to do?"

Naraku had been watching Kagome since she came out. He felt his cock harden when she had tackled and straddled the dog demon. When Yasahiro pulled her from the water, he nearly lost it. Her kimono clung to her body like a second skin. He needed to dominate her and taste her.

Naraku smiled, "If she wants to act like a woman, I'm going to treat her like a woman."

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked.

Naraku smirked and stood up. "Don't worry my dear. Let's go inside."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the kind and encouraging reviews. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 4

Lunch in the beginning had been uneventful. The two Lords placed themselves on both sides of Naraku. _'Obviously trying to intimidate me. Not a wise decision,'_ the spider demon thought.

Directly across from him sat Kikyo. To the right of her was Kagome and then Sesshoumaru. The dinner was quiet until Kikyo spoke up.

"Just so you know Father, I intend to mate Naraku. I want your blessing and for you to accept Naraku as a son."

Lord Yasahiro's eyes hardened, but he carefully chose his words. "I know very little of Naraku or his capabilities to protect and provide for you so until I do, you will not have my blessing."

Kikyo stood up furious. "You haven't made one attempt to know him! He was here before Sesshoumaru and- "

"And he has been by your side like a damn pup!" Lord Yasahiro interjected. "His scent and his arousal have been all over you since he arrived here. He hasn't made one attempt to talk to me about mating you, as is the custom."

Lord Yasahiro then turned to Naraku, "And Naraku, just because my daughter is the proper age to mate doesn't mean I will stand by as you turn her into some whore."

Kikyo had a mix of anger, shock, and a little shame on her face. Kagome looked sympathetically at Kikyo and Naraku. Sesshoumaru's face was nearly motionless, but his eyes were twinkling, revealing the joy he had from Lord Yasahiro putting Kikyo and Naraku in their place. There was a time and place for everything and the couple showed entirely too much affection in public. Naraku, surprisingly, seemed unfazed.

"Father, it is Kikyo's choice though. I mean they really seem to care for each other." Kagome said timidly.

Naraku smiled at her, "I care for your sister deeply, and I will care for you the same, Kagome."

That immediately warranted a growl from Lord Yasahiro and Sesshoumaru. Naraku expected that reaction from her father, but never from Sesshoumaru. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, confused. She could see a little red in his eyes as his stare burned a hole into Naraku. Lord Inutaisho noticed his son's strange behavior and tried to alleviate the situation.

"What exactly did you mean by that?"

"He wishes to bed with both of them." Sesshoumaru spat out.

"You sound jealous, 'Sesshy'. Am I ruining your plans with her?" Naraku taunted.

"Everyone shut up! This isn't even about Kagome and she's turned it into something about her again! This was supposed to be my special moment and I am the only one who will mate Naraku." Kikyo glared at the table before singling out Kagome. "Understood, little girl?"

Kikyo walked out briskly. Naraku followed with a smirk, giving one last glance at Sesshoumaru. Kagome looked down at her smoked salmon. She hadn't even gotten to eat it all before the fight broke out, and she was in no mood for it now. Giving a quick bow to Lord Inutaisho and her father, she excused herself to go take a nap.

Lord Yasahiro rubbed his temples and stood. "I think I shall rest as well."

Sesshoumaru stood to leave, but Lord Inutaisho stopped him. "Well that wasn't a reaction I expected from you."

"Naraku is a bastard. It doesn't take a genius to see what he wants from both princesses." Sesshoumaru seethed.

Lord Inutaisho's eyes twinkled, "Of course, you're only concerned with one princess."

"Kikyo is of mating age and can make her own decisions. Kagome is not."

Lord Inutaisho smiled knowingly, "Well give the girl a couple years. She will be even lovelier then."

Sesshoumaru frowned, _'Is my attraction so transparent?'_

He walked out the room. Sesshoumaru walked down the corridors to his room when he was greeted by Lord Yasahiro. Sesshoumaru gave him a curt nod out of respect and was about to leave when Lord Yasahiro called out to him.

"We haven't spoken much since you've arrived. Come. You will sit in my study for a while."

Seeing that he was not given an option, Sesshoumaru followed the Lord. Lord Yasahiro called a servant to bring two glasses and a bottle of red wine and then motioned for Sesshoumaru to take a glass. Sesshoumaru nodded and took the glass closest to him and poured some wine.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "This is an honor. Usually you have my father here. I'm surprised you would have me drink in your company."

"I merely saw you as another pup before, but these last few years, you have matured. You are far better than your father or I was at your age. I am honored that you would drink with me."

Sesshoumaru was full of pride at Lord Yasahiro's words. Lord Yasahiro was one of the greatest demon leaders ever, next to his father of course. The two drank in silence, enjoying the wine and each other's company.

Lord Yasahiro spoke softly after a moment. " After my wife died, I swore I would protect my family at all costs. Now Kikyo wants to marry a monster. I know Naraku has his sights on Kagome as well."

Sesshoumaru winkled his brow slightly. "This isn't a choice for you to make."

Lord Yasahiro eyed Sesshoumaru sadly. "Logically I would want Kikyo to marry Naraku over Kagome doing so, but I can't say that as a father. Kagome is not only a princess and a dog demon. She has been bestowed the powers of the miko, Midoriko. Someone of her power could never be corrupted by the likes of Naraku."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He had no idea the girl had power of that caliber. No wonder the two lords were so protective of her. 'A power and beauty like that…I must have her.' Sesshoumaru's beast purred at the thought.

Sesshoumaru spoke solemnly, "Lord Yasahiro-"

"You can call me Yasahiro, Sesshoumaru, in private at least." Yasahiro smirked.

"Yasahiro, I would not concern myself with these matters. You will have to trust in the wisdom you've given to your daughter. And of course as Lord, step in, only if deemed necessary."

Lord Yasahiro smiled slightly and rose from his seat. "Yes, I suppose, for the most part it is out of my hands. You're right, son."

_'Son? Does that mean he would accept me as his son?'_ thought Sesshoumaru. He looked in his eyes though and saw he meant it as only a phrase. Still, there was a sense of pride that had washed through Sesshoumaru when he thought otherwise.

"Well," Lord Yasahiro stated, "I believe I will retire to my room now. You're free to stay here, have another glass of wine, if you would like to do so."

Yasahiro left and Sesshoumaru poured another glass and sipped it before setting it down. He leaned his head back and sighed. He heard the door creak. The aura was non-threatening so he kept his eyes closed. A few seconds later he felt someone sitting on him and…petting his tail? Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed open to see who the offender was. Kagome sat nonchalantly on Sesshoumaru's lap, comparing his long, white, fluffy tail to her much smaller, black tail.

"Girl, what do you think you are doing with my tail?"

Kagome jumped a little at the tone of his voice. She turned. Sesshoumaru was observing her, but not really angry as she thought.

"I was comparing. Your tail is so much bigger than mines. Is it because you're older or something? Well that can't be right because it's bigger than your dad's too." Kagome rambled nervously.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It's related to the power I possess. Your tail is smaller because you're so much weaker than I."

Kagome growled defensively. She picked up his tail again, stroking it and Sesshoumaru stiffened. "Well my tail is softer so there." Kagome giggled a little and tickled his nose with her tail. "See? It's better. You can see for yourself if you want."

Sesshoumaru growled, moving his face away from her tail, and slapping her hands away from his tail.

Kagome pulled back her hands, hurt by his display. "Why did you do that? We were only playing."

"You have no idea what your actions would do to any other dog demons. Only mates 'play' in that manner."

"But I played with my dad's tail all the time when I was younger."

"Your father is different. He wouldn't see you in any other way but his daughter. Any other male would have immediately thought you were begging to be claimed."

Kagome blushed, looking away. Her father never told her such an action would actually elicit arousal from a man.

"Oh I'm sorry Sesshy. I didn't know that would arouse you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered something that could best be described as confusion. "What? Arouse me? As if I was the type to feel anything for a weak and plain looking little girl. I was merely warning you of the message your actions send out. I'm aware you are too stupid to understand the enormity of your actions alone."

Kagome was shocked. How many insults could this guy dish out in three statements? She slid off Sesshoumaru's lap and put her hands on her hips.

"Well I don't believe you anyway. Besides your words alone tell me you care. After all you've never talked this much." Kagome smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru face pale slightly.

"I forgive you Sesshy. You're just embarrassed that you're completely enamored by a weak plain looking little girl."

Kagome smiled and placed a light kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek. "I need to go now. I was actually looking for my father in the first place."

Kagome smirked. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as she walked away, swaying her hips and tail after her. Sesshoumaru sighed and absentmindedly touched his cheek. _'That girl…such an enigma.'_

He smiled.

Naraku glared, watching Sesshoumaru from the door. He had been watching the two interact and they hadn't even noticed him. Kagome's attraction to Sesshoumaru was undeniable, but it wasn't until Kagome had left that he saw the way Sesshoumaru acted.

_'He is acting like a bashful pup.'_ Naraku thought. _'Well no matter. I will have Kagome and when I'm done, Sesshoumaru will be the farthest thing from her mind.'_

With that Naraku stalked away, determined to find Kagome.

**Questions for the next chapter**

**Okay thanks for keeping up with this story. You guys truly push me to keep up my writing. I have the next chapter already written, but it still needs to be typed. The next chapter is kinda graphic in sexual content. It involves Kagome and Naraku, but I sure everyone kinda figured that out. I've planned it out to describe what's happening. I wanted to know if you guys would rather have the description or the implication? Also I planned for someone to walk in, specifically Sesshoumaru or Kikyo. Which one should it be? You can put your comments in a review or private message along with any suggestions or questions you may have. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok you guys. Chapters like this is why this story is rated M. Graphic in nature. I decided not to go into it as much as I wanted to , but hopefully this is ok. Now on with the story.**

Kikyo had walked almost every hall, looking for Naraku. She had decided in her mind that if her father couldn't accept the love she had for Naraku and vice versa, then she would mate without her father's approval and live with Naraku in the Northern Lands. 'Imagine me. Lady Kikyo of the Northern Lands. I would finally be treated how I deserve to be.' she thought.

She found him walking back from her father's study. " Naraku! I've been looking everywhere for you baby. Where did you go off?"

Naraku glanced at her and walked to his own room with Kikyo following. "I went to talk to your father about our mating privately when I caught your sister and Sesshoumaru in a… private moment."

Kikyo sat on Naraku's bed. Her eyes burrowed, "What kind of private moment?"

Naraku smirked, "Well, Kagome was straddling Sesshoumaru's leg and they were stroking each other's' tails. Then they kissed."

Kikyo hissed. "Are you serious? Father refuses to accept you as his son, but he has no problem letting Sesshoumaru and Kagome practically rut in his study. It's not fair! Kagome has years before she can mate."

Naraku put his hand on her shoulder and cupped her cheek. "We only need to show your father Kagome's true form. If you can keep Sesshoumaru occupied, then I can handle Kagome."

Kikyo stood up with a smirk. "I can handle some horny dog. "

She left in search of Sesshoumaru, leaving Naraku to his own devices.

Kikyo rapped lightly on Sesshoumaru's door, sure his delicate ears would hear it.

"Come in."

Kikyo took a short breath, gathered her confidence, and sauntered in to the prince. He was laying on a king sized bed with snow white pillows meticulously placed at the head of the bed. A couple scrolls were strewn on the bed, but seemingly forgotten.

Kikyo stepped gingerly into the room. Sesshoumaru's eyes looked bored. 'Had he been daydreaming?' Kikyo wondered. It seemed so carefree for someone such as Sesshoumaru to do. She searched his gaze for any welcome, but found none. He seemed completely uninterested for her to be there, but an ever so slight cock of his eyebrow showed he was waiting for an explanation. Kikyo averted her eyes from him and cleared her throat.

"So I trust you have been enjoying your time here, Prince Sesshoumaru?"

"It has been…bearable." He replied, testing his words.

His eyes bore into hers. She was reeking of treachery. What is her plan?

"We haven't actually had a conversation since you arrived."

Sesshoumaru cut her off, "We haven't needed to. You have chosen your mate."

Kikyo cut her eyes at him, "And you have chosen yours I take it?"

"What are you speaking of, girl?"

Kikyo sat on the edge of the bed, indignantly. "I wonder how my father would feel about you pushing yourself onto Kagome in his study."

If Sesshoumaru was shocked to being caught with Kagome, it didn't show. "So it's blackmail, is it? Tell me girl. With this information have you deluded yourself into thinking that you are helping your sister or are you merely hoping that taking this information to your father will cast a better light onto Naraku? Or could it be jealousy that I never wanted a weakling like you?"

Kikyo's eyes widen and she sneered at the dog prince.

-Kagome turned another corner, heading toward her father's room. She wore a smile that showed she was nearly tearing at the seams. She always had fun messing with Sesshoumaru, and was actually pretty surprised of how much he seemed to tolerate her. She'd of course heard of his reputation. The killing perfection was certainly a name that fit him. Kagome couldn't deny that he wasn't so different from was she had been told. He always had a poker face on, he rarely spoke, but it seemed at times he was, dare she think it, playful.

Kagome smiled even bigger and stifled a small giggle. She could only imagine Sesshoumaru's reaction if she ever told him her thoughts. She heard two voices in her father's room. She gave a courtesy knock before entering. She'd always loved her father's room. It was a tapestry of gold with red accents hanging off of the windows. The furniture was a deep burgundy, made of oak ,with imprints of leaves and curves carved in the wood. The bed was of the same fashion and off to the side of the room was her father's balcony. The two Lords were standing outside, making small talk when they sensed Kagome walk up behind them.

Lord Inutaisho gave her smile before ruffling her hair a bit, "Little Kagome, what are you doing here?"

Kagome turned solemn and looked at her father, "Father, I think you should give Kikyo your blessing."

Lord Yasahiro sighed and turned toward his youngest daughter, "And why, Kagome, is it so important for me to do so? Kikyo only wanted to mate with the most elite princes of the land. As you know there are only two. When Lord Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru arrive, she hardly gave him a second glance. She has chosen Naraku, and regardless how I feel, she will stand by him. She's been unreasonable, not me."

"But Daddy, don't good mates stand up for each other?"

Lord Yasahiro didn't answer.

Lord Inutaisho chuckled, "In Kikyo's defense, my son hasn't spared her a glance either. He's had his eye on another little princess."

Lord Inutaisho nudged Kagome, chuckling when she blushed, turning away.

Kagome shook her head, "Sesshoumaru doesn't see me like that."

Lord Inutaisho smiled at her blush even more, "He sees exactly what any other man sees. He sees a strong, smart, beautiful, and compassionate woman who would make a fine Lady."

Lord Yasahiro stepped in, "Now Sesshoumaru's a fine boy, but Kagome doesn't need to think about him looking at her in a certain way, or getting thoughts in her head."

"It can't hurt. I want grandkids," Lord Inutaisho laughed aloud.

Kagome sighed. "Isn't there something else that you two can talk about besides Sesshoumaru and I? Can't you two go spar or something?"

Lord Yasahiro ruffled Kagome's hair for a moment. "Alright sweetheart, since you're trying to get rid of us. A sparring does sound nice. It has been years since we've practiced together."

Kagome smiled slightly and headed toward the door. "I'll let you go then, but Daddy really think about accepting Naraku."

With that she left the room.

Kikyo stuttered, struggling to pull her words together. "So you admit it then? Naraku is a real man. He wants a woman , not some girl. He doesn't need your help to look good." Kikyo smirked, "But this bit of information doesn't hurt to have."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to snort, a terrible, but strangely stress relieving trait of Inuyasha. He decided he was in a spectacular mood. Otherwise, he would have never allowed the woman in his room, much less speaking to him. His mind wandered. What type of weak male would have his mate spy on him, just to find some sort of incriminating evidence against him? He had never wanted Kikyo so there was no threat. He kept his poker face, but something was making him on edge.

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly in the bed. "Have you said your piece? Leave."

Kikyo was seething at his dismissive tone. "You can't wait for me to leave but you will spend hours with a little girl. You're sick! Of course she's so pathetic to be laying all over you. Such a tramp."

Sesshoumaru gave an involuntary growl. "Leave."

"No! Kagome keeps portraying herself as some angel. She's gonna get what she deserves and not even you can protect her!"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Protect her from what?" His eyes narrowed. "Or who?"

Kikyo glared but refused to answer him. Sesshoumaru glared and walked up to Kikyo.

"What are you hiding?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sesshoumaru pushed past her. "I'm going to Kagome myself."

Kikyo paled. She scurried after the prince, knowing that if she spoke out, she would ruin whatever Naraku's plan was.

Naraku sat back on Kagome's bed and waited for her to sit. He happened to "stumble" upon her walking back from her father's room. She told him how she was trying to convince her dad to like him and then rambled on about her father being stubborn. She was so innocent, it was almost sickening. She spoke animated about how beautifully Kikyo's ceremony would be.

"I can't wait for my ceremony. It's going to be perfect," sighed Kagome.

"Oh and I suppose you chosen your prince already."

Kagome sat on the bed, shifting at Naraku's stare. Naraku set Kagome on his lap, ignoring her small protests. "It would never work with you and your dog prince."

He stroked her hair and Kagome shuddered. "To Sesshoumaru, you're just some little girl, but to me you're a woman," Naraku purred.

Naraku parted her kimono and cupped her breast. Before Kagome could scream, Naraku pushed her down on the bed and smashed his mouth on hers. Naraku bit Kagome's bottom lip, licking away a bit of blood. She cried out in pain and Naraku forced his tongue in her mouth. Kagome struggled and squirmed against the spider demon as he untied her kimono and his own.

"Would you like to see what I really look like, Kagome?" Naraku purred.

He had replaced his lips on Kagome with his hand, covering her mouth. Kagome tried to answer no, but her words were muffled. In seconds four tentacles shot out from Naraku's sides. They roamed over Kagome's body before spreading her legs. Kagome cried even more, trying to close her legs. Naraku rubbed her womanhood, then frowned.

"Hmm, not wet yet? I'll change that." Naraku chuckled.

A thick miasma filled the room and Kagome's mind began to numb. Her hearing was muffled, her throat dry, and her vision blurred. The only sense that increased was her sense of touch. Naraku's hands and tentacles were grabbing every bit of flesh they could. Kagome felt rough wet kisses down her neck to the valley of her breasts. Naraku brought his fangs to Kagome's right nipple, gazing against it. Kagome moaned softly. Two tentacles wrapped around her breasts and squeezed them so tightly, they began to turn purple. Despite her pain, Kagome couldn't help but be aroused by Naraku.

'This is so wrong, but my body loves it. I…I want more,' Kagome thought hazily.

She arched her back, attempting to mold her body in Naraku. Naraku smirked. One of the perks of his miasma wasn't just dulled senses. It gave an increased sex drive similar to a demoness's first heat. Naraku bit down on Kagome's nipple. Within a few moments her anguished scream became a throaty moan. Naraku listened to her pant and moan. He rubbed his fingers across her womanhood. It was slick and wet. Naraku loosened his pants, revealing an erect cock.

"What you like to taste me, Kagome? I will be claiming you soon."

Kagome wanted to say no so badly, but her body was betraying her. She had never see a man naked before. She had never even pleasured herself before, and now she was about to lose her virginity to her sister's future mate.

"Here," Naraku cooed. "Kagome kiss it a little."

Naraku brushed his cock against Kagome's lips. She closed her mouth as tight as she could, tears brimming out of her shut eyes. Naraku gave a small glare before biting down hard on Kagome's right nipple, drawing blood. Kagome cried out before Naraku thrust his cock in her mouth. Naraku held her head in place as he roughly pumped his cock down her throat, ignoring her gagging. Despite her humiliation, despite her pain, and in a way that made her sick to her stomach, she enjoyed it. It was like a trance, her mind completely numbed. Kagome relaxed her body, matching Naraku's pace. Naraku noticed her change and smirked. He stroked her hair, looking down at her.

"Good girl. Doesn't this feel better than having to hold you down?"

She sucked on his head, moaning a bit before she heard a growl. Sesshoumaru was at the door and looked like was ready to murder. His mask had completely fallen. His eyes were completely red, bloodshot. His breath was ragged, and his fangs were elongated.

"Get away from her."

Naraku looked back smugly. "You can fuck her when I'm done."

In a flash, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome from Naraku and punched him. Kagome rolled back a couple feet. The miasma dispersed and Kagome's thoughts cleared. Her eyes locked with Sesshoumaru, and she felt ashamed. Kagome pulled the remnants of her kimono around her, sobbing, when Kikyo ran in.

She looked shocked. Naraku was just pulling up his pants, Kagome's clothes were ripped, she was crying, and the scent of their arousal was still strong. She knew what he had done. Kikyo walked unsurely to Kagome and knelt next to her.

"Kagome, why-what happened? What did you do?" said Kikyo quietly.

"Nothing, nothing I swear. He touched me and…made me do and feel things. I'm so sorry Kikyo. He made me!"

Kikyo looked at Naraku helplessly. She didn't like Kagome, but still how could her future mate take joy in forcing her? Sesshoumaru emitted a low growl, and turned slightly to Kikyo.

"Enough! Take her out and keep her safe or I will end your life as well."

Kagome's eyes widened. She knew she was not with Sesshoumaru anymore, but his beast. His tone left no room for argument. Kikyo yanked Kagome up and pushed her towards the door. Naraku smirked, despite the bruise he was sporting on his cheek from the other demon's punch.

"I knew you felt something for the girl, Sesshoumaru. I never thought you would lose control and have your beast take over though. She is quite a beauty though, and I'll let you in on a little secret. She may be a virgin, but when it comes to sucking cock, she's a natural."

Sesshoumaru's claws were around his throat in an instance. He kicked him out the room and watched the spider demon roll out to the balcony. Without warning Sesshoumaru picked him up and threw him over the balcony, only slightly content with the crater sized hole his body made.

"Enough talk, Naraku," seethed Sesshoumaru levitating down into the garden where he'd thrown Naraku, "today I will end you!"

**Okay there another chapter up. I wanted more detail, but if I since I have issues updating regularly I just decided to leave it as is. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.**

**Chapter 6**

Sesshoumaru eyed Naraku as he began to stand. Sesshoumaru unsheathed his sword, preparing for Naraku's attack. Naraku spat out blood and grinned. A cloud of miasma surrounded the two demons.

"Well Sesshy? Are you ready?" asked Naraku smugly.

Sesshoumaru didn't speak. His beast was still out and was in no mood to talk. He kept replaying the image of Kagome on her knees crying. He would never allow anyone to touch her like that again. That bastard would pay. Sesshoumaru gripped his sword a little tighter and sprinted toward Naraku. He swung his leg hard at the spider demon's chest, knocking him to the ground again. Naraku's tentacles shot toward Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sliced through several before one wrapped around his ankle, pulling him down. Naraku lunged at him. He swiped at the dog demon's chest, letting his poison seep in the wound. The pain came immediately.

Sesshoumaru leapt back several feet. He dropped his sword and clawed at his chest. He thought he had been immune to all, but the very rarest types of poison. Even if he wasn't immune, it shouldn't react so quickly. His vision was starting to impede, and his breathing was strenuous. At lightning speed Naraku was at his side. Naraku send a swift kick to his side, and Sesshoumaru knew at least one rib had been broken. The dog demon was knocked back several feet. He coughed up a bit of blood.

"What is wrong?" Sesshoumaru muttered to himself_. 'Why is my body so…fragile now? Could it be the works of the poison? I need to end this fight while I still have my strength.'_

Naraku smirked and picked up Sesshoumaru's sword. "You seem more like a cockroach than a dog, Sesshoumaru. You just don't seem to die. I thought the poison would weaken you more, but I see I just need to inflict a bit more pain."

Naraku's tentacles wrapped around Sesshoumaru's body, holding him on the ground. They constricted around him, and Sesshoumaru coughed up more blood. Naraku walked slowly towards him.

"I must say, I do enjoy watching you suffer. The mighty Sesshoumaru, the pride of the west, lying like a weakling at my feet."

Naraku stopped right in front of Sesshoumaru. He bent down and touched his cheek, drawing blood with his claws. Sesshoumaru hissed.

"You've probably noticed that even the most insignificant cuts inflict a great amount of pain. That is the combined power of my miasma and poison. You see, I have the upper hand," Naraku cooed.

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru's voice was calm and smooth like silk. In an instance, Sesshoumaru surged his youki and unleashed his poison whip. He razored through the tentacles and slashed Naraku in the face from his left eye down to his left cheek. Naraku staggered back, crying out in pain. His eye was blistered and burning. Sesshoumaru smirked. He flexed his claws ready to make the kill.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru, where are you? What's wrong with Kagome?" Lord Inutaisho called out.

Upon hearing his father mention Kagome, Sesshoumaru turned slightly. Naraku growled.

'_Did Kikyo tell them what I did? That bitch. I can't let them catch me. They would kill me and my plan would never be realized. I need a distraction.'_

Naraku's eyes slid towards Sesshoumaru, who was turned away. As quick as he could, he raised Sesshoumaru's sword, bringing it down on his left arm. The sword cut through bone, muscles and tissue alike and the severed arm fell to the ground. The poison attacked the wound like fire would, burning and cooking the exposed skin.

For the first few seconds Sesshoumaru didn't even realize what happened and then the pain hit. The poison that was in his blood and the miasma increased it by a hundredfold. Sesshoumaru screamed, loud and raspy like a sound foreign to his lips. He dropped roughly to the ground and his body shook and convulsed. His eyes were blood red, the pupils completely gone while his beast raged with anguish.

Naraku kicked him in the stomach. Sesshoumaru choked up even more blood through his screams. Naraku picked up the bloody arm. "I'll take this as a little souvenir of our time together, but now I have to go."

Naraku thickened his miasma like a fog and disappeared.

Lord Inutaisho had hastened his pace when he saw how strangely Kagome was acting, but he had broken out into a sprint when he heard Sesshoumaru's scream. It was the earth shattering scream that shook him to his core. It was a sound that, even as a pup, his son never made. He found his son in the gardens and gasped at the sight. The stench of Sesshoumaru's burnt skin almost made him reel back in disgust.

"Yasahiro! Get the healer. Quickly, guards come!" Inutaisho called out hastily.

Inutaisho picked Sesshoumaru up gingerly and made his way back in the castle and to Sesshoumaru's room. Yasahiro met him in the room.

"Oh Kami, what happened to him? Where's his arm?"

Inutaisho moved his son's hair from his face. "During the time it took me to get him up here, the poor boy passed out. I didn't get to learn anything about how this happened."

Yasahiro's eye brows burrowed deeply. "I have a good idea who did this. Kikyo told me that Naraku attacked Kagome. She didn't know why though and Kagome is just a wreck."

Inutaisho took a sponge from the guards who had brought medicine. He squeezed the excess water off it and patted Sesshoumaru's face of any gashes and bruises as the head doctor worked on his arm.

"There's nothing more you can do for the young prince, milord. It would be best to tend to Princess Kagome and Kikyo," stated the head doctor.

Yasahiro sighed and left the room for more answers. He found Kagome lying on her bed still sniffling.

"Kagome, sweetheart, you have to tell me what happened. Was it Naraku? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm so sorry Daddy," said Kagome in between sobs, "Kikyo hates me so much. I've dishonored you and Mom and…and I'm, I'm so sorry!"

Yasahiro stroked the back of Kagome's hair. "Kagome was it Naraku?"

Kagome nodded with a hiccup.

"What happened?" podded Yasahiro. "I really need to know because Sesshoumaru was attacked. He's hurt and I believe Naraku had something to do with it."

Kagome bolted up. "What happened? How hurt is he?"

Yasahiro reeled back, a little shocked by the sudden shift of Kagome's emotions. He stammered and struggled to relate to his daughter how hurt the prince really was. Suddenly impatient with her father's stalling, she ran for the door and toward Sesshoumaru's room.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome shouted out. She pushed passed the doctor and assistants to see her savior.

Sesshoumaru seemed semi-conscious and his breathing was labored. His entire body was lacerated. Kagome touched his cheek just below his twin markings almost shyly. Sesshoumaru cracked open is eyes for a moment. They were red and Kagome saw his small blue pupils.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry. I hate seeing you like this. I know this is my fault."

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl, "Don't apologize for what that bastard did."

Kagome shot back, "But if you wouldn't have come in, you never would have fought him."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and slowly tried to prop himself up in the bed with his one arm. "If I wouldn't have come in, you know what would have happened. Then I would have fought him anyway."

Inutaisho stepped up toward the two demons, "So what did happen?"

Kagome's eyes traveled to the floor. She couldn't bear to tell her second father the vile things she had done to Naraku and what he'd done to her, much less look him in the eye.

"Sesshoumaru walked in on Naraku and I."

Inutaisho motioned for the doctor and assistants to leave, sensing the content of the conversation. As they walked out, Yasahiro came to stand by the doorway.

"And what were you two doing? What would cause my son to completely lose control as he did?" Inutaisho questioned.

Kagome shuffled her feet and stared at the black slippers on her feet. "We touched each other…and…I tasted him."

"Stop saying it like that. He forced himself on you. I had to pull you off him. " Sesshoumaru seethed.

"But I liked it." Kagome said softly.

The room went silent at her confession. Yasahiro stepped forward, unable to contain his rage.

"What the hell do you mean 'you liked it'? Kagome were you actually planning to fuck Naraku!?"

The young princess cowered at his tone when she felt a furry tail wrap around her waist. It was Sesshoumaru's white fluffy tail. She looked into his eyes and saw they had returned to their golden hue, albeit a few shades darker still.

'_He's still in so much pain, and he trying to comfort me?'_ Kagome thought. She smiled and unwrapped Sesshoumaru's tail. She nuzzled him under his neck and breathed in his essence.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. His eyes softened a fraction.

Kagome cleared her thoughts and tried again. "Naraku followed me to me room. I talked to him about how pretty Kikyo's ceremony would be and then he started talking about me mating."

"He talked about you mating with him!" Yasahiro interjected.

Kagome shook her head, "No, with Sesshoumaru."

A blush prettily rose to her cheeks. Both the lords and Sesshoumaru noticed.

"Well he said it would never work between us and then he kissed me. He felt my breasts and in between my legs. Then he made me kiss and suck his…thing, and it felt good. I hated it, but a part of me really liked it."

Kagome glanced up at the two lords. They were completely silent, but Kagome could see them fuming. Sesshoumaru spoke first.

"That's when I found her. She looked dazed, in a trance actually. When I pushed her away she acted completely different."

Yasahiro growled tensely. "I should have never let him in!"

Inutaisho patted his friend's shoulder, "There's no way of fully knowing what he was capable of. I suppose we should be thankful it didn't go further."

"I'm thankful that Sesshoumaru came when he did. Actually I'd like to speak to you alone, Sesshoumaru," said Yasahiro, eyeing the prince.

Inutaisho gave his friend a puzzling look, but left ushering Kagome out with him.

Kagome gave him a hopeful smile and left.

"How are you feeling? Does your arm still hurt?"

Sesshoumaru replied, "I am fine. My arm no longer hurts, but given it's condition I doubt it will regenerate or that it can be reattached."

"Do you regret fighting Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Of course not. It would be dishonorable for me to think that way considering what he did."

Inutaisho sat in a chair closest to Sesshoumaru's bed.

"So you really wish to mate with Kagome."

It came out as a statement more than a question, stunning Sesshoumaru, though he did well to not show it.

"I don't understand what you're referring to sir."

Yasahiro stared him down with steel eyes. "Don't be coy with me. Kagome may see your actions as friendly, but as someone who's gone through the mating process, I know better. "

"How do you know?"

"Well that impressive growl at lunch was my first indicator, you wrapping your tail around her is a common way mates comfort one another, and of course how you saved her."

"I was simply voicing my annoyance toward Naraku. I only wrapped my tail around the girl so she would proceed with her story and anyone would have been angry after seeing Naraku's actions," retorted Sesshoumaru a little irritated at being put on the spot.

Yasahiro chuckled, "You're right about the last one. Anyone would be angry, but only two people would unleash their beast upon seeing that; a girl's father or her mate. When I first felt you, I assumed you were practicing your fighting, but I realized something was amiss soon after. I've never felt that kind of rage from a demon's beast on that level in my life."

"My beast seems…fond of your daughter. I will agree with that."

Yasahiro smiled. "Is that right? Well 'Sesshy' I'm glad to hear that."

Sesshoumaru turned fully with a slight glare. "With all due respect, don't call me such a ridiculous name."

The lord gave a hearty laugh. "Well I see that is a privilege bestowed to only Kagome as well. Get some rest, Sesshoumaru. I'll bring the healers back in. Hopefully they can restore that arm quickly."

Sesshoumaru nodded and shifted to get more comfortable. "Thank you, Yasahiro."

Yasahiro smiled. "No, thank you Sesshoumaru. And Sesshoumaru? You can call me Dad."

He winked and left the room. Sesshoumaru laid back with a slight shock before slipping into a small smile. He let out a quick sigh and awaited the healers who would work their magic on his arm.

**Another chapter down. Kikyo's thoughts will be in the next chapter way more and I had a quick question. Should Rin and/or Shippo have a reoccurring role in this story? Let me know what you think! Review, follow, and favorite! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kikyo packed her things quickly. She was careful not to make too much noise and alert any guards. A few simple kimonos, a brush, a photo and some writing supplies were all that she would be taking. Naraku glared at her from the corner of the room.

"Take some makeup as well to cover up those bruises. I want my mate to look like a true beauty," Naraku sneered.

Kikyo nodded and grabbed her makeup nearby. She thought to tell him that she couldn't really apply the makeup well on her own, but she didn't want to suffer Naraku's wrath again. She drafted a quick note for her father and Kagome before Naraku decided that she had wasted enough of their time. He pulled her toward the window wordlessly and both jumped. Naraku scanned the grounds for any guards. He grabbed Kikyo and dashed away from the castle of the Eastern lord and toward his own domain in the Northern lands. He knew if they weren't in the Northern Lands by day break, he would pay greatly.

"Naraku, why?" asked Kikyo when they were far enough away from the castle. "You told me you loved me and wanted to become my mate and then you try to…to"

"Fuck your sister?" Naraku finished her sentence.

Kikyo seethed at his nonchalant reply. "Yes! Tell me why!"

Naraku continued walking with a smirk on his face. "I wanted to. I wanted to feel her lithe body underneath me, taste her sweet juices on my lips, ravage her insides and fuck her into submission until she screamed my name."

"Shut up!" Kikyo slapped Naraku, earning herself a backhand in return. She fell against a tree, lifting her eyes up in hatred toward the man who claimed to love her.

"How dare you? You're sick to get any pleasure like that from an innocent little girl."

Naraku clapped his hands. "Great performance Kikyo, you almost sound like a real sister. Maybe you forgot, but you were the one who said you wanted that bitch to suffer. You gave me the okay to deal with her however I saw fit. You're as much a monster as me."

Kikyo riled up. "You know that wasn't what I meant. You took it too far. I- I would never agree to let you do something so vile to her."

Her words sounded absolute, but her voice was shaky. Naraku walked toward her and stroked her hair. Kikyo jerked away from his touch.

"Now your father has probably read the note I told you to write. He knows all those vile things I did to his precious Kagome were all at your instruction. He won't want anything to do with the likes of you. Even if he does wish to bring you back, he would have to bring you back by force." Naraku grinned widely. "The Eastern Lord stealing away the mate of the Northern Lord, well that sounds like enough to entice a war, doesn't it?"

Kikyo's eyes widened. _'This was his plan all along? He was using me and feeding on my hatred.'_

Naraku saw the realization hit Kikyo. "I would kill your father, take his land and his two beautiful daughters. And you already know what I would do after so if you really want to be a good sister, write to your father and tell him how happy and in love you are. Make him stay away because if he or anyone else comes for you they will die."

Kikyo held back tears and woefully joined Naraku toward his kingdom again.

**Okay so this is super short. I had to write it before I forgot it. I plan to have the conclusion of this beginning saga done within the next chapter or two. Next chapter Kagome confronts Naraku! Please, favorite, follow and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really hoping to bring slight redemption to Kikyo just so she won't be one dimensional. I still don't really like her lol. Honestly by the end, my goal is to have you hate Naraku more than her. Shout-out to Jessica Love1, 28, and valasaurus for their advice! They're the reason this story was updated after a week instead of after months. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 8

Yasahiro had spent the better part of the night sitting with Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho. Kagome had requested to take a bath before returning to look over Sesshoumaru as well. The doctor said it would be imperative to watch the young dog demon to make sure all the poison and damage wouldn't be enough to kill him. If he lasted the first night he would be alright. Many times during the night the two lords had to hold Sesshoumaru down as the poison left his system. He snarled and gnashed as he beast fought the pain. The worst was probably the agony of Sesshoumaru's phantom limb. The nerves were still fresh and he swore he felt his arm twisting around him. After hours of pain, Sesshoumaru's howls had become a few broken whimpers. Inutaisho sighed sadly. Even as a pup Sesshoumaru had never seemed so pitiful. He wiped his son's brow of sweat. Kagome walked in.

"Is Sesshoumaru feeling any better?" Kagome asked timidly.

Their silence was her answer.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Yasahiro responded softly.

Kagome gave a sad smile. "I'm alright. I'm worried about Sesshoumaru. He looks so…fragile."

Yasahiro kissed her forehead. "Sesshoumaru is a fighter. He'll make it out of this."

Kagome sat on the side of Sesshoumaru's bed, watching his chest rise and fall as he slept. Her eyes traveled to the place where his limb had been. A new wave of guilt washed over her. Yasahiro saw this and stood.

"I'm going to check on Kikyo again. She was asleep last time I checked. She's had a pretty hard time too I suspect."

Kagome nodded silently, still focused on her Sesshy. Yasahiro rounded the corridor and approached Kikyo's room. He put his ear to the door. It was eerily quiet. He turned the knob and turned on the light. The room was empty and the scent of Kikyo faint. Yasahiro felt his heart stop. He walked to the bathroom in a panic, hoping Kikyo had chosen to hide her scent for whatever reason. No luck. He yanked open her closet. Half her clothes were gone. Yasahiro rushed back to Sesshoumaru's room.

"Inutaisho, I need to speak with you privately. Can you come with me?"

Inutaisho looked at him puzzled, but stood up to follow him. Kagome watched the two go, leaving her alone with Sesshoumaru. She stroked Sesshoumaru's cheek lightly, tracing his markings with her fingers.

'_Naraku. He did this to you. He hurt you so badly for just trying to protect me, and I was too weak to do anything.'_ Kagome thought bitterly.

Kagome leaned in closer to the dog demon. He had pale skin already, but she was sure he was sickly pale now. Sesshoumaru turned his head and his lips brushed against hers. After a moment, Kagome jerked back. Her cheeks flared a bright pink. She touched her lips gingerly.

'_Does that count as my first kiss? No. Naraku took my first kiss._' Kagome grit her teeth. ' _His lips are so much softer compared to Naraku. He's so handsome too, much more than that spider demon. I wonder if he's bigger than Naraku as well.'_

Her eyes shifted down Sesshoumaru's form greedily. Kagome groaned in frustration. Sesshoumaru was in danger of dying and all she could think was how much she wanted to be writhing underneath him. Kagome stood up and headed to her room. She didn't want Sesshoumaru smelling her arousal. She shut the door and went straight to her bed. She just needed a quick release. Naraku had stolen a piece of innocence away from her. He had awakened her senses and she couldn't contain herself, especially when she thought of a certain white haired demon.

Kagome slipped her breasts out of her yukata slowly. Her nipples hardened in the cold air. She ran her claws over them and pinched them, moaning softly. Kagome lied back in her bed. She pulled her panties down, discarding them on the floor. She brought one hand down in between her legs. Kagome rubbed against her clit roughly, spreading her legs even wider for more access. She mewed loudly as she found her spot and her eyes were half-lidded.

"Kagome, when did you last see your sis-What the hell are you doing?" Yasahiro was quivering in rage.

Kagome shot up. She closed her legs and pulled together her yukata quickly. Her fingers were trembling and still wet with her juices. The scent of her arousal was thick in her room and there was no denying what she had been doing. Inutaisho was behind her father, avoiding eye contact. This was one time he was grateful to have only boys. It was far less embarrassing to catch them in the act.

"After all of this mess, you're finding time to pleasure yourself! Are you to become some whore now? You're just like your sister." Yasahiro spat out.

Kagome rose angrily. "Father, how could you speak of Kikyo like that? She's done nothing wrong. Naraku is the one to blame."

Yasahiro balled his fist up. His claws dug into his skin drawing blood. Inutaisho gripped his shoulder. "Calm down. She's not the one you're angry with."

Yasahiro shoved the scroll towards Kagome. "If she is not to blame, then why has she chosen to leave with that bastard? Why does it say that she wanted Naraku to hurt you, to make you suffer?"

Kagome scanned the scroll and it was indeed Kikyo's handwriting. "It's has to be a trick of some kind. Kikyo would never harbor such hatred against me. I know we didn't have the greatest relationship, but this has to be Naraku's doing. We have to go after her!"

Yasahiro looked at his daughter. His eyes were cold and it scared Kagome. "She left with him, Kagome. That was her choice and I have to make mine."

"You would abandon your own flesh and blood?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"As Lord of these lands, I have some very important decisions to make. I have to strengthen our land and protect our people. I won't go chasing a girl who left on her own accord. Even if that girl is my daughter."

Yasahiro casted his eyes to the ground, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. "I can't protect her when she runs with danger. I can't do anything."

Kagome slumped in her bed. Yasahiro walked toward the door. "I'm sorry, honey. Just…give me time to cool down."

Yasahiro left the room and shut the door. Kagome eyed the door bitterly. She couldn't wait for her father, knowing Kikyo was being held captive. Every minute she wasted, the colder their trail got. Kagome pulled her panties on and switched her sleeping yukata for a red kimono with white and orange flames, her family colors and emblem. She would show Naraku her family was not to be messed with. Kagome grabbed her sword, bow and a quiver of arrows. She fastened the arrows on her back and tied the sword and its sheath to her side.

Kagome jumped from her balcony, landing with a soft thud. She ran from the clearing into the woods, sniffing the air around her. Naraku had hidden his scent, but Kikyo had not. Still the scent was faint. Kagome would have to be quick or she would lose it altogether. Kagome raced north, feet barely touching the ground. She couldn't let this monster get away with anything else.

Kikyo trudged behind Naraku. Her feet were aching and her pace was slowing. She stopped next to a ledge, watching the river run through the mountains absentmindedly. Naraku yanked her next to him. "Why are you so slow?"

Naraku gripped her wrists roughly. "You're trying to anger me, aren't you? What if someone is following us?"

An arrow blazed blue and struck the ground in between them. Naraku pushed Kikyo away and peered into the trees where the arrow came from. Kagome stood indignantly on a tree trunk with another bow notched and ready to fire.

"This time I won't miss, Naraku!"

Kikyo was shocked. "Kagome, what are you doing? Go back home."

Kagome looked at her sister. "I've come to bring you back. I read your note and I know you couldn't have meant any of that. I knew Naraku put you up to writing those terrible things. That's why you're coming back with me."

Naraku chuckled lowly. "You give me too much credit, my dear. Those words your sister wrote were indeed true. "

"Liar! Shut your mouth!" Kagome cried.

Naraku continued, "She wanted me to hurt you for killing her sweet mother. She said you were a bitch and she hated you. So you see, Kagome, you wasted your time coming to save her."

Kagome looked to Kikyo, her eyes pleading to her. "He's wrong, isn't he Kikyo? Tell me he's lying."

Kikyo looked away sadly. "I told you to go home Kagome. Just leave us."

"No! I won't let Naraku hurt you too."

Kagome shot her remaining arrows at Naraku, but he dodged them all. Kagome unsheathed her sword and ran toward the spider demon. She wasn't very skilled with a sword and her anger impaired her even more. She swung haphazardly. Naraku dodged and blocked every more before a slash of his claws sent Kagome flying back. He'd hit her stomach, shredding at her kimono. Her sword was flung to the side.

"Kikyo is right. You should go home little girl."

Kagome heaved herself up and positioned herself for another attack. Naraku shook his head before bringing forth his miasma. Kagome reeled back in pain. She fell on the ground; the poison was entering her small body at an alarming rate.

"I warned you. Now you'll suffer the same fate as your precious Sesshoumaru."

Kagome was frozen. _"Move, Kagome. He's really going to kill you! You have to do something or coming all this way was for nothing. You can't help anyone being this weak girl!"_

Hot tears pricked Kagome's eyes as she slowly pulled herself up to her knees. Her vision was worsening, but she saw a figure she knew had to be Naraku walking…with her sword. Kagome was too weakened by the poison to provide a good defense. She shakily held her left hand up to cover her face.

"So long, Kagome."

Naraku grinned and raised the sword above himself, intent on cutting Kagome's head off completely.

"Naraku, don't do it!"

Kikyo screamed and pushed Naraku. He missed her head, only grazing her forehead, but the blade connected right below her wrist and cut straight through. A delicate clawed hand fell to the ground.

"You insolent bitch! Why do you insist on getting in my way?" Naraku fumed.

Naraku punched Kikyo in the face and began kicking her in the stomach when she fell. A staggered scream erupted from Kagome, causing Naraku to stop. Kagome gripped her hand, trying to stop the blood. She shook uncontrollably, sobbing. The fresh smell of her blood, the look of her in pain, the way her body moved, coupled together with those screams was orgasmic to Naraku. Kagome had pulled herself with her one good arm in an effort to get away. Kikyo looked at Kagome and covered her mouth in horror. Naraku leaned down and spoke in her ear.

"Look what you did Kikyo. She was your own flesh and blood and you cut her hand off. I was going to give her a nice quick death, but that wasn't enough for you."

Kikyo cried and struggled to stand. A blow to the head sent her crashing back down. Naraku walked over to the ledge where Kagome was trying to crawl away. He picked her up by her hair. He looked over her battered form lustfully.

"Before I end your life, how about one last kiss?"

Kagome reignited with new fervor. "Get away from me!"

She pushed her hand in front of her and a pink light emitted. Her hand tingled for a moment before sending a blast of pure energy at Naraku. He let go of her as the blast knocked him back into the trees and knocked Kagome off the ledge. She hit the water hard. The last thing she heard was her sister screaming her name as her mind gave way to unconsciousness.

Naraku pulled himself up and dragged his body back to the clearing. Kikyo was looking over the ledge, sobbing.

"Did she fall over?"

Kikyo gave a slight nod. Naraku smirked.

"Good. Let's get going. I don't want to run into any more trouble."

Kikyo sat in place, still weeping. Naraku rubbed his chest where he had been hit and pulled Kikyo up.

"She's dead you know. If that fall didn't kill her, she probably drowned. Even if that didn't kill her, she lost far too much blood and my poison is still in her system. There's no way she survived all that."

Kikyo was silent, processing Naraku's words. _"He's right. Kagome is only so strong and willpower only gets you so far. I couldn't protect her. In fact I hurt her more. The best thing I can do to make this right is to continue with Naraku. At least if he's hurting me, he's not hurting someone else."_

"Let's go."

Kikyo bowed her head, "As you wish, Naraku."

Kagome awoke to the sound of a crackling fire. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the light, albeit dim.

"I was beginning to think you would never wake up," an unknown voice claimed. It was a woman.

"What?" asked Kagome wearily, "Who is that? Where am I?"

"You're in my home. You've been knocked out for four weeks now. That poison you had in your system must have been pretty lethal. How you're alive is truly a miracle."

"Four weeks?" Kagome shot up, but regretted that decision immediately. She hadn't gotten her strength back yet. She winced, her head was pounding mercilessly.

The unknown woman laid Kagome back down and reached for a cold rag to rest upon her forehead.

"Don't strain yourself. I found you floating down stream. You were pretty banged up. It's pretty surprising and rare to see a miko demoness in such a state."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Miko demoness? Is that what I am? Is that what that other power was?"

The woman stood and brought Kagome a bowl of broth. She propped Kagome up slightly and held the bowl up for her to drink.

"I know it isn't much, but you should have something to help you regain your strength."

Kagome nodded, "Thank you. Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I am Tsubaki. I've been healing you."

She motioned to Kagome's hands. Her hand had been restored completely.

Kagome held both of her hands up to her face. Her hand was good as new.

"You restored my hand? Please, can you teach me how you did it?"

Tsubaki held her hand in front of her mouth, giving a light laugh. "It's taken me twenty years to restore body parts and it still takes me at least a week to do so."

Kagome was shocked. The woman looked in her twenties still. She was beautiful. She had stormy blue eyes and ivory skin with snow white hair. She had a dainty appearance, light makeup covering her face with small ruby red lips. She looked human, but there was something sinister about her. How old was she?

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you? You look so young."

"I am like you, a miko and a demoness. However, I once was completely human and only a miko, seventy years ago. A human life is so feeble and passes so quickly. Because of that I traded my human soul to a demon for immortal life and eternal beauty. Of course after becoming a demon, I gained demonic power as well."

Kagome was silent a moment. "You're a dark miko then."

Tsubaki quirked a brow. "Does that bother you?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not if you trained me."

Tsubaki laughed again. "Impudent girl. Saving your life isn't enough?"

Kagome looked her in the eyes. "You seem to know more about my power than I do and I need to learn what you did to restore limbs. I have a debt I need to repay."

"Oh really? How did you land in that river anyway?"

Kagome looked down. "My sister's mate to be ran away with her. He's evil and I tried to bring her back, but I wasn't strong enough. I need to get stronger and save her."

"That's sweet. I won't help you."

"Why not?"

"I'm not trying to help some girl who only wants to run off to be some hero. You probably only want to get stronger so you can steal your sister's mate back. Right? You loved him or something foolish like that?"

"He tried to rape me!" Kagome screamed.

Tsubaki was silent, stunned by the confession. Kagome continued.

"I have nothing but hatred for him. He's hurt my friends and stolen my family away from me. He turned our lives upside down and I won't rest until he's paid for what he's done. My mother's gone, and I can't return to my father until I make this right. If I returned now, I would be a disgrace and a weakling. I'm no good to anyone like that. So I don't care if you're a dark miko or not. I don't care how you became a demoness or how you use your power. All I know is you're the only one who can teach me to control and harness this power."

Tsubaki paused before asking, "Why do you need to learn restoration?"

"I told you. I have a debt I need to repay."

Tsubaki eyed her. "Is it a man?"

Kagome blushed a little and Tsubaki smirked. "I knew it. I will help you since you seem so passionate, but miko training will not account for idiocy or silly thoughts of love."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Thank you, Tsubaki. We can began training as soon as I regain my strength."

Tsubaki removed the rag from Kagome's forehead and replaced it. "Agreed. For your first lesson, I'll offer you a piece of advice. Never let any man desire you or you are sure to die a violent death."

**Yeah Tsubaki! If you don't remember Tsubaki, she was Kikyo's rival and she wanted to use the Shikon jewel to stay young forever. She was a dark priestess that sold her soul to a demon to keep her youth and beauty. I actually liked her and wished her part wasn't so small in the manga and anime. Anyway I thought of writing a chapter to show her training Kagome, but I kinda feel like everyone would just like to speed up past the four year gap and have Sesshoumaru reunite with Kagome. Let me know how you feel, I'm fine either way. **

**Please, please, please go vote in this poll I have open pertaining to this story. I want at least ten reviews and ten people to vote before I post my next chapter. It would make my day!**

**If you have any questions or you need me to clarify anything let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I was a bit surprised to see how many wanted to see Kagome's progression. This is really going to challenge my creativity lol. This chapter is some of Tsubaki's light training. Thank you for the reviews as always and don't forget to head to my profile page and vote on my question. Thanks! Now on with the story!**

Chapter 9

"Tsubaki, I'm back with the supplies!" Kagome called out, entering the small hut.

Tsubaki was sitting. She looked to be meditating. Kagome stepped closer to inspect her. There was a slight scowl on her face.

"It certainly took you long enough. I thought I would die of old age before you returned."

Tsubaki stood up and took the bag of supplies from Kagome's hands.

"Why did I get all that weird stuff anyway? You bought tons of fabric, dried raven's claws, and ogre's horns. That stuff is not easy to find either." Kagome sat on a mat, resting her feet.

Tsubaki put everything up with a smirk on her face. "As my apprentice, you are not to question why, you are only to do or die. Now that you are finally finished with my little errands, we can begin training."

Kagome smiled widely. "Great! So how can I learn restoration?"

Tsubaki began to walk out and motion for Kagome to follow her. "As I told you before it takes years to learn. You must learn in phases. Here is your first phase."

Tsubaki stood in a clearing away from her hut. Her eyes began to glow and her cursed mark surfaced around her right eye. From that eye came a lizard demon. Kagome gasped. The lizard demon flexed his claws and whipped his tail ready to fight.

"This will be your first test. Kill him and then cut off his tail. Then we can proceed." Tsubaki said casually.

Kagome turned to her. "I can't just kill him for no reason. He has done nothing to me. Besides lizards can grow their tails back already so how can that help me?"

"If you don't kill him, he will kill you. That should be motivation enough for you. He's just a low level demon that I've summoned so you can demonstrate your power. If however you manage to die by his hands, well I guess you weren't that special after all. I'll explain the rest if you kill him."

Kagome sighed and mouthed a quick sorry to the beast. She concentrated and from her hands a pink light emitted. A bow and three arrows appeared in her hand. She jumped and shot the three arrows, forming a triangle around the demon. The lizard tried the jump up after Kagome, but his body felt heavy around him.

Kagome held out her hands, surrounded by a blue light. "Seal!"

The lizard demon felt the barrier dragging him down. He tried to rip at it, clawing at it as lightning bounced off. Kagome landed and formed one more arrow to shoot. She aimed and shot. The arrow whizzed through the barrier and straight through the demon's heart. He fell with a thud.

"Okay, there so what do you think?"

Tsubaki held a semi-interested gaze on Kagome. "Well that display and technique you used was impressive, but in battle could be time consuming. Not to mention it uses more energy than it needs to. Not all your opponents will be as dumb and stupid as he. Why did you deem in necessary to seal him in a barrier before killing him? You knew he wasn't that strong."

Kagome gave a sad smile. "Well I knew I would have no choice but to kill him so I wanted to make it a clean shot so he wouldn't have to suffer long. Also I have trouble hitting my targets when they aren't immobile."

Tsubaki scoffed. "So you show mercy to your enemies and you aren't able to hit a moving target. Mercy and mediocrity, a dangerous and fatal combination in battle. I will say though, you seem to be able to switch from your miko to your demon energy almost flawlessly so there is yet hope."

Kagome looked confused. "I was using miko energy? It didn't feel like when I used it on Naraku."

Tsubaki shrugged. "You were stressed and acting on instinct so it probably came out more raw and unrefined than you're used to. Your miko energy is your pink energy while your demon energy is blue. Now cut off his tail. Because lizards have restorative properties already, their bodies provide the best test subjects."

Kagome took an arrow and gave a rough cut. She nearly gagged when its blood spewed on her face. She wiped the blood away hastily.

"Okay now you are to attach the tail back on using your miko powers," Tsubaki instructed, "Think of it as if you are sewing the tail back on using your energy. The trick is that you're sewing it back from all directions at one time. It's the constant flow of energy and if you give too much, you'll end up purifying him."

Tsubaki turned to leave when Kagome stopped her. "Hey wait! Where are you leaving to?"

"It will take hours for you to grasp this and I don't want to be out here until dark waiting. If you purify the tail, cut off another limb and try again. When you have succeeded, you may come and get me." Tsubaki walked back toward her hut.

Kagome gave a small glare. "Oh yeah? Well I'll show you. I can do this. I'll probably do it my first try even."

Kagome gripped the tail and focused. Her hands glowed pink and her energy engulfed the tail. Her hands felt hot, too hot, and she noticed the tail was connected to the body again, but it had but melded together. Kagome groaned. She hadn't purified it, but she gave too much power still. She cut away the tail again. She tried to focus on "sewing" the tail to the body again with her energy that that resulted in the tail looking like it had been stapled on. Kagome laid back.

'_Am I being too rough still? I can only imagine the pain I would put Sesshoumaru through if I was healing him like this.'_

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She had been at it for hours and the demon now looked like a Frankenstein of sorts. The sun was setting. She wondered what her father was doing now. She should have left him a note or something. He was probably so broken up over both of his daughters leaving. Did he think she was dead? Her mind wandered to Sesshoumaru. Was he better? Was he still in the Eastern Lands? Was anyone searching for her?

It had taken her a month just to regain consciousness and another month after that to regain her strength. That poison and fall really seemed to have done a number on her. She lived with Tsubaki so far away from everyone. There was only one small village nearby and even that was half a day away. The village didn't associate themselves with demons so Kagome couldn't get any information of her whereabouts out of them. In fact she didn't even know what Land she was in. Tsubaki told her nothing, claiming she wanted to keep her focused on the task at hand.

Kagome sat up. "Come on girl, no moping around. Focus."

Kagome cut the marred tail away again. She sat quietly holding the tail. Her hands glowed pale pink, softer than before.

'_I think this is the feeling. It's smoother than before.'_

Kagome watched her energy flare out like threads, connecting the tail to the body. More threads filled in the spaces until the entire tail was surrounded by the pale light. Kagome smiled and dropped the tail. She jumped up, ignoring her exhaustion, and ran to Tsubaki's hut with the deceased demon in tow.

"I did it! I mastered this technique so what's the next phase?"

Tsubaki walked over and examined the tail. It was indeed attached. Tsubaki ran her fingers over the tail and noticed slight singe marks along the spots where Kagome had connected.

"Well this is good, especially for a first time, but a master you are not. Reconnecting a limb should be seamless, but I see exactly where the tail and body meet. Also you burned the skin slightly."

Kagome pouted. "Can't you ever just say good job?"

Tsubaki smirked and threw the demon's body outside. "I'm making you better, stronger. It's called constructive criticism. You need to be trained on your precision. Come here."

Tsubaki sat near the fire and picked up a log on fire. Kagome sat next to her, confused. Tsubaki's hands glimmered a dark purple and she extracted the fire from the log. She dropped the log back on the ground. Kagome's eyes widened, impressed. Tsubaki pulled the fire until it resembled a long flaming thread.

"That's amazing. You can really manipulate that fire without getting burned?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Surround your hands with your own miko energy like a glove."

Kagome did as she was told and Tsubaki handed her a ball of fire. Kagome felt the heat of the fire licking at her fingertips.

"Now pull the fire out into a thin strand. To keep the fire contained, you'll need to wrap your own energy around it. Careful or you'll burn yourself."

Kagome pulled the fire out into a strand. Her own energy rippled shakily around the fire as she struggled to contain it. Tsubaki watched her hands shake.

"You will hold that in place for twelve hours."

"Twelve hours! I'm already exhausted after killing that demon and reconnecting his tail." Kagome stammered out.

"I'm aware that you're tired. That's why this is the best time to train. You begin to work off of instinct and muscle memory. This practice will also improve your accuracy in archery and help you learn to use a steady flow of energy and conserve your power. If you have a problem with my methods, leave."

Kagome glared at the fire, but kept silent. Tsubaki lied down in her cot.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning. Don't burn down the hut. Good night," Tsubaki said with a light chuckle.

Kagome shifted on her mat. _'This is gonna be one long night.'_

**Another chapter down and I feel it's a little slow from the last chapter, but such is life. I'm debating whether or not to include a chapter that shows Sesshoumaru, Lord Yasahiro, and Lord Inutaisho searching for Kagome during that month that she's knocked out. Of course they won't find her, but it will explain why it's plausible to believe she's dead. This is something that could also simply be mentioned when Kagome and Sesshoumaru meet again. Anyway, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay school is starting back up for me so I wanted to get another chapter out of the way before Monday. Anyway most of you want Rin and Shippo in this story so I'll add them in. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 10

"Sesshoumaru, I know you're angry with me. However you will treat me with respect." Lord Yasahiro warned him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, but held his tongue. Sesshoumaru and the two lords had taken Yasahiro's carriage to Naraku's castle in the Northern Lands. They were going to see Kikyo after months of looking for Kagome. Sesshoumaru hated her and didn't try to mask it, especially after all that had happened. He could understand why Lord Yasahiro wanted so desperately to maintain a relationship with his oldest daughter, but he couldn't accept it.

'_Maybe I should have killed her. Then at least Kagome would have never chased her.'_ Sesshoumaru thought absentmindedly.

Sesshoumaru thought back to a couple months prior. When Yasahiro had discovered that Kagome was gone the next day, he flew into a frenzy. Yasahiro, Inutaisho, and all of Yasahiro's most elite soldiers went searching for her. Her scent was weak, and the morning dew had washed it away even more, but Yasahiro picked up on it. He followed it to a clearing.

'_Kagome and Kikyo's scents are here, but this is where Kagome's scent ends.'_ Yasahiro mused.

Trees had fallen and the nearby rocks had turned to rubble. Kagome's arrows dug into the ground, scattered around the clearing. Yasahiro could smell Kagome's blood and his heart raced.

'_Had Kikyo fought Kagome here? It's obvious there was some sort of skirmish, but what happened?'_

Yasahiro walked over to the edge where he heard water running. The water looked peaceful. Yasahiro sniffed the air and looked around. By a nearby tree he noticed a sleeve. Yasahiro recognized the colors of his family immediately. He walked up to the tattered sleeve and that's when he found the hand. It looked nearly petrified from the poison that was concentrated there. Despite the look and state, the hand was undoubtedly that of his youngest daughter.

Yasahiro erupted with rage, transforming into his dog form. He thrashed around in the forest until Inutaisho finally brought him down. For days Yasahiro just cried. He withdrew himself from everyone in the castle, ordering his food to be brought to his room. The servants kept their distance. Inutaisho refused to leave, afraid for friend and the Eastern Lands. If Yasahiro couldn't get it together, the Eastern Lands would be a target. On top of that Sesshoumaru was still bedridden, the poison leaving his body at a slow rate so Inutaisho wasn't going anywhere. Yasahiro's soldiers continued looking for any signs of Kagome, but no one could find a trace of her.

Sesshoumaru sighed. When Yasahiro recovered some of his mental strength, he demanded a carriage to be prepared to see Kikyo. Sesshoumaru assumed he was going to force her to say where Kagome was or take her back to the Eastern Lands. Instead he wanted to reconcile. His beast growled at the thought. The somber look on Yasahiro's face said it all as they made their way to Naraku's.

"Sesshoumaru, no one here is giving up on Kagome. You do need to realize though that I have an obligation to my people still. No one outside of the castle is aware that Kagome is gone, and I intend to keep it that way." Yasahiro spoke.

"What would it hurt to have your people search for their princess as well? After hearing what Naraku has done, they would surely rally around you. You would have their support should a war break out," stated Sesshoumaru quickly.

Inutaisho laid his hand on his son's shoulder. "Remember we just finished a war not too long ago. It isn't something we want to go back into so soon."

"I can't have anyone aware of the chaos that Naraku has brought upon my family. It makes the Eastern Lands look weak, and me an unfit ruler," Yasahiro continued with a grimace.

"When did you forsake yourself? You used to be so honor bound and now you would abandon your own child to save face?" Sesshoumaru spat out.

Yasahiro glared at the young dog prince, gritting his teeth. "You are not a lord yet so I don't expect you comprehend the vast responsibility your father and I have. You're also not a father so don't perceive that you care more than I!"

The carriage was silent, only the muffled sound of the horses' hooves hitting the dirt was heard. Sesshoumaru stared out the window.

'_I can't believe this was the man I respected so. To think only a few months ago I wanted his acknowledgement as much as my own father's. He's just been a shell Kagome left though.'_

Sesshoumaru opened the carriage door. "I will meet you at Naraku's castle. I need to take a walk."

Sesshoumaru jumped out of the carriage and cut through the woods. His blood was boiling and his beast was only adding to his anger. Normally he'd be much more rational in his approach, but lately he'd been short tempered, yelling like a child who couldn't have his way. When he awoke to find himself purged of the poison, Sesshoumaru discovered Kagome had gone missing. He was angry at Naraku, knowing it was somehow his doing. Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"_No, Naraku was definitely a part of this mess, but Kagome left to save Kikyo. Kikyo, that little whore. I should have sensed something was amiss when she first came to my room."_

Sesshoumaru's beast growled in agreement, flashing Yasahiro's face before his eyes. It was true Sesshoumaru was angry at Naraku, but he was furious towards Yasahiro. The demon lord had stopped searching for Kagome and spent his days cowering in his room. It was a disgrace. Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky. His beast was restless. He just wanted to kill something, anything would suffice. Sesshoumaru looked around, trying to sense an opponent. He found one pretty close to Naraku's castle. The dog demon drew his sword, Tokijin, and took off with a smirk.

"Help! Somebody, please help," screamed a young girl.

She looked to be around five years old, far too young to be out alone. The unknown girl was being chased by an ogre. It was red with putrid yellow eyes and a horn beside each ear.

'_I'm surprised she was able to outrun him for so long, but I do suppose fear can give even the weakest creatures some strength.' Sesshoumaru thought._

Sesshoumaru jumped down from the tree he was on. He had been waiting for the beast. Hopefully ending his life would get some of Sesshoumaru's rage out. The girl saw Sesshoumaru and ran behind him.

"He's been chasing me! He won't stop no matter what."

Sesshoumaru ignored her, concentrating on the ogre before him. The ogre stopped running.

"Hey, give me the human girl and I'll let you live! You better do it; you don't want to piss me off."

Sesshoumaru stared at him a moment before walking towards him. He said nothing, irking the ogre.

"Didn't you hear me you bastard?"

Sesshoumaru jumped and sliced the ogre in half. He jumped back to avoid the blood splattering on him. The ogre's body fell, kicking up a bit of dust. Sesshoumaru cleaned the blade and sheathed his sword.

The young girl ran up to him excitedly. "Thank you! You're really strong!"

Sesshoumaru eyed her momentarily. He turned to walk away. The girl called out to him.

"Wait, I want to give you something."

Sesshoumaru turned to see the girl crouched over working on something. She stood up and walked over to him with her hands behind her back.

"For saving me," the girl said grinning.

In her hands, she held out a crown made of small yellow and white flowers. Sesshoumaru stared at the crown the girl expected him to wear. He thought back to when he first met Kagome.

'_Do all little girls consider this a gift? I have too much pride to subject myself to such a foolish thing.' _

Still he found himself reaching his hand out to take the girl's gift. She beamed. Sesshoumaru took in her appearance. She was barefoot with cuts and scratches all over her body. Her long black hair was wild around her face with a small ponytail jutted with the mass. She wore a red kosode, (basic Japanese robe) worn and dirty. Her brown eyes were fireflies, dancing as he accepted the crown and she smiled, showing off a missing baby tooth. She looked pathetic beyond belief, and yet when Sesshoumaru looked at her, a ghost of a smile threatened to appear.

"You should return to your village, girl, and have your parents see to your wounds."

Sesshoumaru turned and ran to the castle before the girl could respond. Inutaisho waited outside for him. His face was sullen. He spoke first as Sesshoumaru approached him.

"Remember to keep your wits about you, Sesshoumaru. I know how angry you are and it's for good reason."

Sesshoumaru nodded. His father looked at the flowers in Sesshoumaru's hand, but elected not to ask any questions.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm going to accompany Yasahiro now. He's still acting a bit strange."

Naraku walked out and Inutaisho walked past him. Sesshoumaru scowled. Naraku held out his right hand for a hand shake. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, balling up his fist around the flower crown.

Naraku smiled innocently. "My apologies, Prince Sesshoumaru, I didn't realize you left arm never grew back. I assumed you dogs had great restorative abilities."

Naraku switched hands and held out his left hand, but Sesshoumaru slapped it away.

"Where is Yasahiro? I don't wish to speak to scum like you." asked Sesshoumaru, glaring at Naraku.

"He's speaking with my mate. While they converse, I will provide you with some entertainment. It's my way of making amends for that nasty little incident we had, Sesshoumaru." Naraku said unfazed by the demon's glare.

Against his better judgment, Sesshoumaru discarded the flower crown and followed Naraku inside.

His father told him to play nice, but it was hard not to separate Naraku's head from his body as he showed Sesshoumaru around. He made small talk like they were friends and Sesshoumaru couldn't understand the purpose for his attitude.

'_Surely, he doesn't think I'll let my guard down around him.'_

Naraku took him underground to what looked like holding cells for prisoners. Moss grew around the edges of the walls, illuminated by candlelight. There were women in every cell, wearing ragged clothing that left nothing to the imagination. The women had gaunt faces matching a skeletal body. Some shrank away from the light, in hopes to obscure themselves from Naraku. Others pressed themselves against the cell bars, hoping to entice the spider demon to let them out. Naraku ignored them all until he arrived at a cell with a young woman. She looked healthier than the others. She had light green skin with big blue eyes and short brown hair. Her skin in certain places seemed to resemble scales or something close to that. Sesshoumaru didn't know if she was exactly beautiful, but certainly exotic. Naraku opened her cell and pulled her from her knees.

"This is my favorite little toy," Naraku explained, "Nawaki here is a chameleon demon with just the best little power. She has a form I know you'll appreciate, dear prince."

Naraku pushed Nawaki into Sesshoumaru. She clung to his arm with her head down. Sesshoumaru watched with mild interest as she transformed. Her hair lengthened and became a midnight black with a blue hue. Her skin morphed into a peach color. She let go Sesshoumaru and looked up. Nawaki pulled her clothes down, revealing his breasts.

"You can have me, Prince Sesshoumaru. I'll make you feel good." Nawaki whispered.

Sesshoumaru stepped back shocked and focused his attention on the male before him. "How did you do that?"

Naraku chuckled. "So I assume she does look like Kagome, judging from your reaction. I was the only one who was able to have fun with her before she died and that didn't seem fair to you. Why are you averting your eyes? Are you afraid to reveal your own arousal for her and show I'm not the only sick fuck in here?"

Sesshoumaru dug his poison coated claws through Naraku's chest. "She's not dead, but you will be."

His claws razored through Naraku's body, clumps of flesh falling in a pile on the floor. Sesshoumaru stopped and examined the body more closely. He frowned. It had been a puppet the entire time. Without a word, Sesshoumaru walked back toward the main rooms on the ground level of the castle. He could smell his father and Kikyo in a room close by. Yasahiro was there too, but he didn't sense Naraku anywhere now.

"Prince Sesshoumaru, it's a pleasure to see you again," said Kikyo stoically.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her. He towered over her petite body. "Where is he?"

Kikyo looked over him apathetically. "That's not how you ask a lady a question."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her throat, determined to snap her neck when his father yanked Kikyo from his grasp. Yasahiro jumped in front of Kikyo to protect her.

"Sesshoumaru, calm yourself! Kikyo was about to tell us the whereabouts of Kagome. She can't do that if you kill her."

The dog prince glowered at his father. _'He's always stopping me from doing what I want.'_

Yasahiro laid his steel eyes on Sesshoumaru, silently daring him to try something like that again. Kikyo continued.

"The girl you two and my father adore so much is dead. You should have already known that."

Sesshoumaru growled. "You lying bitch. What have you done with her? I know she isn't dead."

Kikyo sneered, rubbing her sore throat. "Oh yeah? How are you so sure?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red, his beast gnawing in his head to break out. "I know."

Kikyo gave a light laugh at the revelation. "Your beast is just as delusional as you."

Inutaisho stood calmly, considering the news that had been given. Honestly this was what he expected Kikyo to say. What he hadn't expected what Kikyo's cold façade. Yasahiro turned to Kikyo, silently pleading her to say it was a lie. He gripped her shoulders firmly.

"Naraku isn't here, sweetheart. You can tell me the truth. I won't get angry. I'll protect you from Naraku. I know I haven't made the right choices, but please Kikyo, but don't say Kagome is gone."

At first, Kikyo looked remorseful, almost willing to say all she knew, but when her father mentioned Kagome, her face twisted in malice.

"I told her to leave twice, and she decided to ignore my pleas. She was a fool to challenge Naraku and she paid the ultimate price. She is dead. She was fatally wounded, poisoned, and she fell in a river. She couldn't have survived."

"She isn't dead-"Sesshoumaru countered.

"I watched her die! When she fell, her eyes were closed; she was already dead! She is the second person in my family that I've had to watch die and she is the cause for both deaths. She's brought me nothing but heartache, even now. Because she tried to be a hero, Naraku gives it to me even harder now. I must live with the pain alone and she is still loved! When will I be loved and longed for too? I tried to save her. I tried! Where is my love? You spent months searching for Kagome, but you always knew where I was. Why only now have you come when it's too late?" Kikyo touched her stomach.

Inutaisho looked at her shocked. "You mean you're already-?"

"Two months along now. Even now you have no sympathy for me." Kikyo stated coldly.

Yasahiro hugged her tightly. "Come with us. I'll accept you back, I'll even accept his child within you. You don't have to stay with him, Kikyo."

Sesshoumaru turned away and looked to see his father's reaction. Inutaisho looked sadly at the two. He locked eyes with Sesshoumaru.

"I believe it's best if my son and I wait for you in the carriage. We hope you will be joining as well, Kikyo."

Inutaisho walked out with Sesshoumaru, who hadn't spoken since Kikyo's outburst. The sun was setting soon. There looked to be only an hour or so of daylight left and Inutaisho hoped they would be heading back before night came.

"So Sesshoumaru, what is troubling you?" Inutaisho asked after too much silence had gone by.

Sesshoumaru told him of Naraku's antics, the demon woman shifting to Kagome and Naraku's words to him. Inutaisho listened giving a long sigh when his son finished.

"He really wants to start a war, it seems. He seems rather adamant in his actions though to make it seem that he is faultless, only defending himself from us. Why else would he provoke you and Yasahiro and then hide in the shadows?"

"I don't understand Lord Yasahiro, Father. Why would he welcome Kikyo back?"

"As a father, he feels that he's failed her. He has to show he loves her unconditionally because she doesn't see it. Also she is now his only daughter."

Sesshoumaru seethed. "Father, you believe Kagome is dead as well? It's obvious Kikyo was only saying that to get a rise out of us."

Inutaisho shook his head. "No, I think she was telling the truth. Her eyes changed from before. That's why Yasahiro wants to fix things. He saw it too."

Sesshoumaru turned his head. He knew everyone would stop looking for Kagome soon and then Naraku could do whatever he wanted to her. Sesshoumaru walked away from his father and towards the woods. He just wanted to think. Inutaisho watched him leave and stepped in the carriage. His son was stubborn and he would have to come to terms with all that's happened in his own way.

Sesshoumaru continued walking through the forest, listening to the birds sing as the orange hues in the sky darkened to blue. He kept his eyes alert, looking for any threats when he spotted someone lying on the ground. Whoever it was, their aura was nonthreatening. Still Sesshoumaru approached the person cautiously. He recognized the dull red kosode immediately and saw it was the same girl from earlier. She was still, lying face down in the dirt. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air lightly. She was dead.

"Why didn't she go back to her parents like I told her? How did she die when her injuries weren't serious?" Sesshoumaru pondered to himself.

He noticed a stab wound in her back and understood. He turned to leave, but paused when he felt his Tenseiga pulse. This piqued his interest. Tenseiga never willed him to save a life before and yet this human child was deemed worthy. He thought back to her gift and her trusting smile. Sesshoumaru took out Tenseiga and cut through the demons of the underworld that had gathered around the young girl. After a moment, the girl blinked and rose slowly wiping the dirt from her face.

"This is the second time I've had to save you. This time return to your family."

The girl locked eyes with Sesshoumaru and hugged his pant leg. She smiled brightly. Sesshoumaru frowned at the grass stains and dirt this child was getting on his white pants.

"You saved me again. Thank you!"

"How did you die?"

The girl lowered her gaze and her smiled faded. "Bandits. Villagers said my family was killed by bandits too, when they were away. They came for food after you left. I caught them and they chased me."

Sesshoumaru could only imagine the pain this little girl suffered just to run away with such a wound.

"Why did you run into the forest? Why not to a nearby village?"

The girl gave a small smile. "I was looking for you to help me and you found me."

"What's your name?"

The girl smiled even more. "Rin!"

"Rin." Sesshoumaru repeated.

The girl was odd. She had been dead only a few minutes ago and she thought nothing of it. She spoke of having villagers around her, but they obviously weren't watching her correctly. It was already dark and not one person had come to see about her.

"What is your name?" Rin asked earnestly.

"Sesshoumaru, Prince of the Western Lands."

Rin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Wow a prince! Prince Sesshoumaru."

Rin bowed to him, grinning like a cat.

'_Such a strange girl. She has a strong will though.'_

His beast agreed. Something about Rin called to Sesshoumaru's protective side. He didn't know how a young human girl could survive much longer without help. He chuckled to himself. This was not the girl he intended on rescuing from the Southern Lands, but fate saw differently. He turned around to return to the carriage, calling out to Rin over his back.

"Come Rin."

Rin spun around and ran after the demon, sensing he was not a person who liked to repeat himself. "I'm coming, Master Sesshoumaru!"

**I think this my longest chapter so far. I must say despite the fact that I hate Kikyo, I really kinda feel pity towards her, at least with the standpoint of no one coming to save her. When they do come, they only want to know where Kagome is. It's still Kikyo's fault, but at least she has more reason to harbor hatred. Anyway in the next chapter I will either show how Kagome and Shippo meet and show more advanced training or I will do a time skip and have Sesshoumaru reacquaint himself with kickass Kagome after four years. I can't decide. Well like always don't forget to favorite, follow and review! Let me know what you liked, didn't like, etc!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, thanks for reading this so far. I decided to have Sesshoumaru and Kagome reunite. Let the drama begin. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 11

Kagome knelt quietly with her head bowed. The fire in the small hut cackled. Tsubaki watched her amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Kagome, once I give you this gift, you will leave, is that correct?"

Kagome nodded silently.

"What is it you plan to accomplish? Surely you're aware that this world is not the same as when you left it, and you are not as you were then. Do you believe you will be welcomed back so easily by your family? I doubt they would even recognize you now." Tsubaki's voice rang melodically.

"I plan to do what I set out to do before, seek revenge against Naraku. I don't know what is altered in this world, but I know Naraku lives. That is something I plan to change."

Kagome's voice was cold and calculating. Tsubaki smiled and bent to Kagome's level. She lifted the young woman's chin to see her better. Kagome had a slight scowl on her face. Her blue eyes were no longer filled with sheer determination alone, but anger and bitterness.

"Will you show mercy in your battles? That had always been your undoing." Tsubaki continued.

"The only mercy I will show to my enemy is a quick death, but _him_ I will make suffer." Kagome seethed.

She was a far cry from the girl that begged to be taught techniques by Tsubaki. She had been stripped away after four years of intense training. '_It was for the best though,_' thought Tsubaki. _'She would have been naïve and weak otherwise. Still I wonder if she has become too cold. It could eat away at her.' _

She glanced over to Shippo's sleeping form and a slight smile. His presence in the hut was a testament to Kagome's kindness even after so many years. Kagome held a soft spot for Shippo as Tsubaki held a soft spot for her. It would be bittersweet to see her and the child go. Tsubaki ran her fingers through Kagome's hair before reaching for her comb. It was jade and small, but the teeth were strong. It was beautiful with a white lotus flower adorning it.

"You haven't been taking care of your hair since you were here last. It is a woman's crown and glory." Tsubaki mused playfully.

She ran the comb through the base of Kagome's hair first, detangling her soft waves. Kagome smiled softly and relaxed her body. Having her hair combed always seemed to sooth her. It wasn't the same when she did it herself.

"To put so much time into hair just seems vain to me. I like it more when you comb it anyway." Kagome admitted softly.

Tsubaki understood. Most times she was harsh with the young woman, guarded. It was evenings like this though that both women cherished, a moment of peace. It was always too sweet, too pure to last long though.

"When you have completed your task, will you return to your lands to rule?"

Kagome shook her head. "I want nothing to do with the kingdoms and their rules. I wish I could see my father again, but I'm afraid if I see him, he will force me to find a mate and I'll be bound to some man for the rest of my life. I'm strong enough on my own. I'll be like you and I won't let any man rule me and weaken me, speaking of sweet nothings."

"It will be hard for you. You've never gone through your mating cycle before. Your body is untouched and every demon male will be able to tell that. In these last four years, you've grown not only in strength, but in beauty. Men will desire you and some won't care whether or not you wish to remain pure."

Kagome watched the fire vehemently. "Anyone who dares to touch me like _that_ again will die."

They were silent for a moment. Tsubaki stopped her preening and turned Kagome to her.

"When you leave, you may take this as well. You're going to have to learn to do for yourself," the demoness urged, placing the comb in Kagome's hands.

Kagome opened her mouth to fight Tsubaki's wishes. The comb had belonged to the older woman's mother and it was all that Tsubaki had left of her. The heirloom was too precious for Kagome to have. However Tsubaki's look to Kagome left no room for discussion.

"Thank you. I'll cherish it."

Tsubaki nodded and stood, preparing to rest for the night. "It's already become dark so there is no need to give you your gift now. Sleep and you can leave in the morning."

Kagome agreed and walked over to a small cot that she shared with Shippo. She moved him and the small fox child woke from his slumbers.

"Kagome! You came back!" said Shippo excitedly, despite the sleep evident in his eyes.

Kagome smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I did and I'll tell you all about my training later. Go back to sleep because tomorrow we begin our journey."

Morning came and the three gathered together for their last meal together. It was quiet in the hut, with the exception of Shippo chomping on his fish. Tsubaki finished her food and walked outside. Kagome pushed her leftover rice to Shippo and followed her teacher.

"My gift to you will help you greatly in battle. It is my greatest weapon. Come here."

Kagome walked closer. Tsubaki grabbed her hands. "Whatever you do, keep your eyes open."

Kagome nodded and Tsubaki gripped her hand even tighter. She began to chant and her own purple aura surrounded Kagome. The blue scaled mark around her eye surfaced and shone brighter than it had ever been before. In an instance, a multiple of demons swarmed from Tsubaki's eye and rushed into Kagome's. Kagome bit back a scream, afraid to alarm Shippo who had been watching. The force of the demons began to fling her back, but Tsubaki had her grip. Finally the ritual was complete and both demons slumped to the ground. Shippo ran to Kagome's side. He tried inspecting her eye, but she had it covered with her hand.

"What? What did you do to me?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Like me, you have the power to summon and control demons. In your eye, you have a legion at your command. Be warned though, the number you control is not infinite. You would need to continue killing demons and trapping their souls to gain power and control."

Kagome shuddered. Sometimes she would forget Tsubaki was indeed a dark miko. All her power usually meant a sacrifice was needed.

"I understand. Thank you. I am indebted to you." Kagome picked up Shippo and stood up shakily. "We should be on our way then."

Tsubaki stood up and walked into the hut. She emerged with two cloaks. "Here I made these for you two. Put them on and your aura and scent will be hidden. It should help you infiltrate Naraku's castle. I don't have a lot of power but I can transfer you as close to the Northern Lands as I can."

Kagome set Shippo back down and took the cloaks. She put Shippo's cloak on him before fastening a cloak on her as well. She took a small bag filled with blankets,medicine, dried meat, and Tsubaki's comb. Kagome attached her sword to her side. She watched Tsubaki silently and embraced her quickly before breaking away. Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"Ok, we're ready now."

Tsubaki smiled and closed her eyes, chanting. Kagome felt Tsubaki's aura surround them one last time. Their bodies were engulfed in light and sent off. They landed roughly in the woods, skidding to a stop. Kagome looked up at the area. Behind the trees, Kagome saw a group of panther demons closing in on her and Shippo. Their appearance had alerted the demons who saw them arrive. Shippo gripped her shoulder in fear. She stroked his hair as three demons stepped forward. Kagome set Shippo behind her.

"Don't interfere."

"It's just some woman and some brat," one of the demons shouted.

Kagome smirked._ 'If they're so eager to die, I can oblige. This would be the perfect time to stock up on some demons.'_

Without a word Kagome unsheathed her sword and steadied herself. Two demons charged, but Kagome cut through them effortlessly. She activated her eye and the souls of the two demons lifted from their bodies and were sucked into Kagome's eye. The final panther demon fell back shocked. Kagome looked at him, eyes narrowed. She phased before him.

"What land am I in?" Kagome asked quietly. She raised her sword to the demon's neck.

The creature casted his eyes up toward Kagome. "Wh-what?"

Kagome glared down. "Don't make me repeat myself! What land is this that I'm in?"

Her expression softened when she saw the demon cowering. "Answer my question and I'll let you live."

The demon nodded and stammered out, "Western! You're in the Western Lands."

A look of realization crossed Kagome's features. "Thank you," she said softly.

She plunged her sword into the demon's heart. His eyes were filled with shock.

"But you said…you would let…let me live."

Kagome looked him over almost pitifully. "I lied. I was your enemy. You should have never trusted your enemy."

With that final piece of advice, she stuck her sword through his neck, ending his life. Shippo ran back up to Kagome. Kagome had a troubled look on her face. _'I guess Tsubaki only had enough energy to send me here. I'll need to move quickly. I didn't think I would be in Inutaisho's territory.'_

There was only one person she wanted to avoid more than her own father was Sesshoumaru. She had become ruthless in training with one goal, to defeat Naraku. Before she had been weak, allowing Sesshoumaru to fight for her and he had been hurt because of her. She couldn't face him, not yet. Kagome pulled the cloak's hood over her head and beckoned Shippo to follow her. After a few hours, Kagome had to rest. Honestly, absorbing those souls had taken more out of Kagome than she cared to admit. She and Shippo stopped by a small stream.

"Shippo why don't you catch some fish while I collect some wood? Just stay on the edge of the water."

Shippo agreed. With his quick reflexes, Shippo caught three fish already, but they were small. "This won't be enough to feed us with and I don't want Kagome disappointed in me. I can go a little further out."

The current was a little stronger and Shippo took off the cloak that had become heavy with water. The wind picked up, but Shippo didn't notice. His focus was on a large trout swimming against the current. Shippo jumped at the fish, but it slipped out of his hands and the current swept him away. He couldn't paddle his way out of danger and rode out the water.

Rin had been playing with Ah-Un when she saw a body floating down the stream. She gasped and ran for the body, pulling the kit from the stream. Shippo coughed up water, wheezing and dizzy.

"Are you okay?" asked Rin.

Shippo coughed a few more times. "Uh, yeah. I just slipped that's all. I'm Shippo."

Rin smiled. "I'm Rin."

"Shippo!"

Shippo turned to see Kagome running to him. She slid down to him and hugged him tightly. "You're all wet! What did I tell you, Shippo? Don't ever do something like that again. I mean it."

Shippo blushed, but hugged Kagome back. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

Rin watched the two with interest. "Is that your mommy, Shippo?"

Shippo looked at Kagome shyly, "Not biologically but…I mean-"

"I guess in a way I am." Kagome finished for him.

Shippo smiled brightly. Kagome handed him his cloak. She looked at Rin for the first time. Shippo cleared his throat.

"This is Rin. She pulled me out of the water."

"Oh, you're a hero then. I'm Kagome. Are you out here all alone?" Kagome asked.

Rin smiled. "Right now I am. Ah-Un was watching me."

Kagome saw the old dragon and frowned. It seemed so strange to have a human girl traveling with a dragon.

"How about you stay with us?" Kagome offered.

Rin looked uncertain and Kagome added, "Will you stay with us at least into the morning? I can't have you out here when night falls, especially after you saved my son."

She gazed lovingly at Shippo. Rin pondered the offer for a moment.

"Okay, until morning. Then I have to come back."

Kagome agreed. She put Rin on her back and held on to Shippo. She placed her hood over her head and leapt back toward the campground. The sun began to set shortly after the trio ate. Kagome felt a light chill in the air and pulled out two blankets for the kids. Rin thanked her. She cuddled up into the blanket. Kagome watched over the two, stoking the fire as it began to die out. She was uneasy. The power she had been given had been immense and looking back perhaps she shouldn't have left Tsubaki so soon after obtaining it. Her body felt tired, more than ever before, and she was in a new land. She couldn't rest here in the forest and leave them vulnerable to an attack. Still she couldn't stop her eyelids from drooping as she succumbed to sleep.

Sesshoumaru growled. He hadn't left Rin for long. He had gone out to patrol a particular area of his father's land and he returned to find Ah-Un with no Rin. He rationalized that Rin couldn't be in trouble if Ah-Un hadn't gone after her. It did nothing to calm his beating heart though.

"Ah-Un, if Rin is hurt in any way, I don't care of our history, I will kill you."

Ah-Un snorted, dismissing his threat. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. Rin had been gone for a few hours already. Sesshoumaru stiffened. He could smell a demon with her, a fox demon. His beast grumbled._ 'Those demons are known to be cunning. Did he trick Rin into following him?'_

Sesshoumaru glided through the forest, feet never touching the ground. He hid his scent, ensuring he would catch the enemy off guard. He found them sleeping under a tree. He caught Rin and the fox's scent, but was surprised to see another figure resting by the fire. Whoever the person was, he had his face obscured by a cloak and he was hiding his scent and aura. Someone who was so cautious couldn't be trusted. Sesshoumaru emerged and crept toward the group. Sesshoumaru released his aura and prepared to kill.

Kagome's eyes flashed open at the feeling and reached for her sword. Sesshoumaru pinned her against the tree by her throat before she could grab it. Kagome let out a guttural growl and attempted to claw his hand away. She had only seen a flash of white before the attack. Who could have snuck up on her like that? Her mind was still hazy.

The growl woke up Shippo who frantically began hitting Sesshoumaru. Rin rubbed her eyes at all the commotion.

"Master Sesshoumaru stop! You're hurting Kagome!"

Shippo gave his best growl. "Leave my mom alone!"

Sesshoumaru's blood ran cold. That name. His grip on the mystery person's neck loosened. He pulled her away from the tree and the hood fell. Sesshoumaru froze. He saw a beautiful demoness before him panting as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were squeezed shut. Sesshoumaru eyed her and the young kit with uncertainty. He had never given up hope that Kagome was alive, but he wasn't ready for some cruel trick. The kit called this woman his mother. Did that mean she had chosen a mate already? He still couldn't smell her. He had to know who she was.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's voice was low and hoarse. He was surprised by his own tone.

Kagome's eyes widened at his voice. Cobalt eyes met gold and they were silent.

"Sesshy." She said his nickname softly, almost out of reflex, even after so many years.

Sesshoumaru had wondered what he would do if he found her again. Would he yell? That was doubtful. Would he return her to the Eastern Lands? That was even more doubtful. He took his hand that had been resting on her neck and moved a stray lock of hair from her face. Kagome gasped and Sesshoumaru locked his eyes on her pouting lips. Without another thought, he dipped his head down and kissed her. The prince had found his princess.

**Ok so there you go. I admit, this was probably one of the worst places to end this chapter. Sorry but at least I updated ****. Anyway if you have any question, feel free to ask. Please, please, please, follow, favorite, and REVIEW! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I decided to add another little snippet so I wouldn't leave you hanging so review and show me some love lol. Idk when I'll update again. Just a heads up.**

Chapter 12

Kagome's mind was blank. Her beast hummed in delight from Sesshoumaru's kiss. Years ago she dreamt of how Sesshoumaru's lips would feel on hers, but now he was a distraction from her goal. She wasn't going to let him or anyone else turn her into some horny girl like Tsubaki how warned her long ago. Sesshoumaru deepened his kiss and slipped his tongue in her mouth. _'That cocky bastard.' _Kagome bit his tongue and Sesshoumaru reared back. Kagome slapped him briskly.

"How dare you? I'm not yours to claim!"

Sesshoumaru looked confused a second before narrowing his eyes. He was actually shocked by his actions and a little disappointed at his lack of control, but it worth it. His lips molded into Kagome's perfectly and he could only imagine how her body would feel against his. She seemed to have been enjoying the kiss so he took it to another level. That's when she decided to fight back. Normally he would have welcomed her feisty attitude, like in the bedroom but now it just annoyed him. His beast called him to dominate her, and had the kids not been there, he might have.

"You're wrong, Kagome. Actually I can claim you and you WILL submit."

He pressed his body against her and bared his fangs. Kagome glared, baring her own fangs. Shippo jumped in Kagome's arm.

"Mom, who is he?" peering up at Sesshoumaru curiously.

"No one, we're leaving Shippo." Her face was still flushed from the kiss and she refused to look the dog prince in the eyes.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction as Kagome turned to leave. After years, he had found Kagome and in a blink of an eye she was going to leave again. He couldn't let that happen. Sesshoumaru struck Kagome swiftly, catching her body before it she fell. He leaned her against the base of the tree. Shippo prepared to strike him, but Sesshoumaru hit a nerve on his neck, rendering him unconscious.

"Master Sesshoumaru, why did you do that?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her and picked up Kagome and Shippo, using his tail as a second arm.

"Let's go Rin."

Rin looked confused, but followed Sesshoumaru diligently. They picked up Ah-Un along the way. Sesshoumaru could have sworn the dragon gave him a smug look of satisfaction when it saw Kagome in his arms, but he ignored it. Rin rode Ah-Un back to the castle. Sesshoumaru knew she must have been exhausted. They entered the castle grounds. Sesshoumaru saw his father. The man must have smelled his guests.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I found her."

He walked past his father, deflecting his shocked and questioning stare. Sesshoumaru laid Kagome on his bed. He begrudgingly laid Shippo next to her. It was a long shot but maybe Kagome wouldn't be angry at him abducting her if her 'son' was near her. He slipped the cloak off Kagome so she would be more comfortable and her scent hit his nostrils in full force. Sesshoumaru quivered in lust, overwhelmed by Kagome's aroma of cherries and vanilla. His pupils dilated as he looked over her form. It would only take a moment to mark her…

"You look like a child with a new toy." Inutaisho mentioned coyly.

He walked up to Kagome and stood by Sesshoumaru.

"She was alive after all. I suppose you two have a strong connection. How did you find her?"

Sesshoumaru relayed the last few hours, ending with his father laughing at him being slapped.

"It looks like we'll have our hands full when she awakens."

Sesshoumaru nodded. His eyes never left Kagome's form. His father stared intently at him.

"What are you thinking, son?"

"She should be of mating age now." Sesshoumaru said lowly.

He swallowed roughly. "I also smell that she's untouched and will be entering her first heat soon."

Inutaisho knew his implication and shook his head. "You can't mate her. Not yet with everything going on. I need you focused."

Sesshoumaru glared at his father.

"Don't give me that look. I don't need you two attempting to rut in every room of the castle. You've been waiting for years; a few more months will bear little difference."

Sesshoumaru growled, eyes downcast. "That was before I saw her, breathed in her scent…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened in lust and Inutaisho hit his head. Sesshoumaru blinked, snapping out of his stupor. Inutaisho watched him. Kagome going into heat was affecting Sesshoumaru even more than he expected. It was going to be hard to keep his son away from the girl. Inutaisho pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"I'm going to move the girl and the kit to another room. Get some rest and we'll handle this in the morning."

Sesshoumaru nodded stoically. He was too tired to argue. Inutaisho lifted the young woman and kit off the bed. Sesshoumaru watched him leave and lied in his bed. Kagome's scent was still strong and it calmed him. It made her real and tangible to him again. It amazed him. He'd never been so drawn to her before, fond and tolerating of her antics at best. However after she left, his beast raged in a way that shook him to his core. It gnawed at his psyche, pushing him to search for her, every time he left the Western Lands until his father requested him back to the castle. Sesshoumaru sighed. He couldn't believe she slapped him. Kagome before would have joked and embraced him and maybe tickled him with her tail, but Kagome now slapped him. How much had she changed? What had she been though? Sesshoumaru shifted and picked up the boy's smell. Who was that child to her? Maybe he shouldn't have hit her so hard. He would have to wait until morning to get any information.

**Alright there you go. Tell me what you think so far. It's been a long time coming, but the two are together once more, kinda. Kagome will come around but I'm not gonna make it easy for either party. Anyway, as always don't forget to favorite, follow, and REVIEW! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**How sad! I had to go back and reread/revise my own story to remember the hints I dropped for myself to know how this story would progress. I'm super excited to continue this. My creativity is flowing and I can't whip these chapters out fast enough! Anyway thank you reviewers as always for keeping me motivated and now on with the story. Just for clarity: Royalty up to this point**

**Kagome, Kikyo-Princess of Eastern Lands**

**Sesshoumaru-Prince of Western Lands**

**Naraku-Prince of Northern Lands**

**Koga-Prince of Southern Lands**

**Kagura-Former Princess of Southern Lands**

**Chapter 13**

Shippo woke up early in the morning. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. He heard Kagome's soft breathing and jerked up. _'Where are we? Kagome is still asleep…'_

Shippo slipped off the bed and looked around. They were both put in a grand bedroom, more elaborate than the kit had ever seen. Shippo ran to the balcony and looked outside. He saw soldiers walking around the lawn. Shippo walked back inside and sat on the bed. They looked to be in a castle of some type._ 'Are we prisoners? No, why would we be in such nice room if we were prisoners?'_

Shippo thought back to the night before and he realized where he was. "Sesshoumaru! He took us here!"

Shippo hit his head frantically. "Waahh! Oh no, what do I do? Kagome isn't waking up and we're in the enemy's territory!"

He shook his head dejected. He had to calm down. He took a deep breath and stood up seriously. Shippo made his way to the door and peeked out. _'Don't worry, Kagome. I'll get us both out of here safely.'_

Shippo tiptoed out of the room and scurried down the hall. He put a leaf on his head and transformed into a soldier of the castle. _'There! Now that I look like a normal soldier I can look for a way out.'_

Shippo rounded the corner when Rin ran into him. Rin bowed and said a quick sorry before running off again.

"Rin! Get back here this instance and go back to your tutor. The Great Sesshoumaru will have my hide if you keep running off."

Jaken shrieked and ran after the young girl. Shippo stiffened when the toad demon stopped in front of him.

"You, guard! Why did you let the brat run past you?"

"Oh well I…I didn't see her." Shippo said weakly.

"Oh just move you whelp. Rin, come back!"

Jaken toddled away and Shippo sighed in relief. He walked through different rooms, avoiding the other guards, looking for a way out where Kagome and he wouldn't be noticed. Shippo leaned against the wall.

"Man, Sesshoumaru sure lives in a big place. I don't know how we're gonna sneak out."

"You're not."

Shippo yelped and whipped around to Sesshoumaru eyeing him amused.

"Are you planning to remain in that deceitful form, Shippo?"

Shippo panicked. _'Should I reveal myself or keep pretending?' _He decided to keep pretending. "Uh, Prince Sesshoumaru, what are you talking about? I'm just a humble soldier."

Sesshoumaru smirked and observed his shaking form for a moment more. "My mistake, be on your way then."

Shippo nodded eagerly and began to walk away. Sesshoumaru watched him.

"Wait one more thing. I don't think Father has any fox demons guarding the castle."

Sesshoumaru gripped Shippo's tail, the one thing he didn't change. Sesshoumaru yanked it and Shippo yelped, transforming back to his small form. The dog demon raised the boy to his eye level and Shippo closed his eyes shaking.

"Let's get you back to Kagome," said Sesshoumaru calmly.

He tucked Shippo under his arm and walked back to Kagome's room. Shippo squirmed, attempting to squeeze from Sesshoumaru. His arms and legs flailed wildly, but the older demon paid him no mind. Upon entering the room, Sesshoumaru plopped Shippo on the bed and became to shake Kagome gently. She groaned lightly before opening her eyes. Shippo grinned and hugged Kagome. She rose up from the bed, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Shippo sat on her lap as she spoke.

"Shippo, where-where are we?"

"You're in the Western Land's castle where I brought you, Princess Kagome." Sesshoumaru answered coolly.

Kagome shivered as her name rolled from his lips and lifted her gaze. Shippo looked between the two dog demons confused. '_Kagome is a princess?_' She glared at him.

"What are we doing here?"

"We have a lot to talk about. Where have you been the last four years?"

Kagome stood up, holding Shippo. She sighed annoyed. "I've been training. I'm going to defeat Naraku and bring Kikyo back."

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her. "She wants to be with him, and he is stronger than you. I won't let you leave."

"The hell you won't! I know Kikyo is suffering with him and no one has done anything about it because he still lives!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head with a frown on his face. "Even if you kill him, you would have to contend with Hakudoshi. The Northern Lands would be no better off."

Kagome's eyebrows wrinkled in puzzlement. "Who is Hakudoshi? An accomplice of Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction and he crafted his next words carefully. "He is the son of Naraku and Kikyo, your nephew."

Kagome looked shocked. Her skin paled a bit and her mouth was agape. She tried to speak, but no sound would come out.

"How were you not aware of that? Even if you were training, surely you heard word of this in your village."

Shippo took this time to speak up. He jumped on Kagome's shoulder, trying to see Sesshoumaru better. "We didn't live in a village or even close to one and Kagome spent most of her time training in Otherworld."

"Explain." Sesshoumaru commanded him.

Shippo scratched his head sheepishly. "Uh well, we lived alone with Grandma Tsubaki, and she would take Kagome to Otherworld to fight the dead. She would be there for weeks, sometimes months to learn something cool."

Kagome nudged him, signaling for the young kit to keep quiet. Shippo nodded obediently. Sesshoumaru processed the information. He didn't know anyone could dwell among the dead for such a long period of time. Still the boy seemed honest. He watched Kagome who had yet to speak._ 'What is she thinking?'_

"Shippo, go play with Rin. She should be done with her studies now and she mentioned she had a lot of toys she wanted to show you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Really?" asked Shippo excitedly. He cast a look toward Kagome. She smiled, letting him know it was fine. Shippo jumped to the ground and ran out the room in search for Rin. Sesshoumaru shut the door behind him. Kagome spoke up softly.

"Will I have to kill Kikyo's son, my nephew, along with Naraku? He's only a child."

Sesshoumaru walked over and sat on the bed. Kagome followed suit.

"Hakudoshi will mostly likely have to die along with Naraku and your sister. He is a child, but he thinks as an adult and is truly a vile creature. There is no doubt he is Naraku's offspring. However, you will not be the one to end him, I will. You should return to your father. He and the people of your land think you're dead."

"Sesshoumaru, that's all the more reason to go after Naraku; it will be a surprise attack. If need be I will kill Hakudoshi as well if he is the same as Naraku. I'm not the same girl anymore that I need to hide in a castle behind my father. I won't hide behind some title of princess to let someone fight my battles. I'm not the same girl you had to protect…"

Kagome eyed his sleeve where his arm should be and touched his shoulder. "I'm different now. Let me show you my power and repay my debt to you."

She lifted his sleeve and revealed the remainder of his arm. Sesshoumaru saw her flinch at the sight and shook her off.

"Stop it. What are you doing?" He asked with a twinge of curiosity in his voice.

Kagome concentrated and her hands began to glow. One hand glowed blue while the other glowed light pink. Her energy sparked from her hands like spider threads and attached themselves to Sesshoumaru's arm. The threads twisted and intertwined until all Sesshoumaru could see was a blur of purple engulfing his arm. It tingled and he felt the strange sensation of his fingers bending and stretching again. He could feel the weight of his arm return after so long. Kagome's power regressed and she held up his hand for an inspection. She gave a satisfied look and let go. Sesshoumaru held his arms up next to one another for a comparison. She had gotten it perfectly. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to mask the shock on his face, but composed himself quickly. Kagome grinned haughtily.

"See I told you I was capable. Shippo and I will leave and we'll be fine."

Sesshoumaru's stoic stare remained, unconvinced. "So you expect to make it into enemy territory with a child who can't fight? And what then? You expect 'save' your sister, live out your days in the Eastern Lands as a big happy family? What of the Northern Lands and their ruler?"

Kagome didn't speak. She really hadn't thought of the politics involved with Naraku. "Well Kikyo would be a fair ruler. I would leave that job to her. My dad could teach her some things."

Sesshoumaru let out a dark chuckle. "You really think there's any purity left in that woman after so long with Naraku? As for you father, he's been all but worthless since you disappeared."

"What do you mean?"

"Not even a year after you disappeared, Naraku banded together with Kagura to reclaim the Southern Lands from Koga. No one expected it so soon from the last war. Koga and his fighters were unprepared. The Western Land sent soldiers to aid him and expected your father to do the same. However, in fear of retaliation from your sister, he refused to help. A lot of people suffered and died before Koga was overthrown. I believe the outcome would have been different had your father cooperated. My father thinks the same way. Lord Yasahiro may not be an enemy, but he is certainly not an ally."

"Now, Sesshoumaru, I still can't be resentful to an old friend if that is what you're insinuating."

Kagome turned around to see Lord Inutaisho leaning against the now open door. He walked in and shut the door and spread his arms out widely.

"After four years, do you think I could get a hug from you?"

Kagome stood up slowly and Inutaisho embraced her tightly. Kagome hugged him tightly, digging her nails into his back through his clothes. She looked up and he smiled with a fatherly expression. Kagome burrowed her head back down, afraid she would cry at this reunion. She really did miss them. This was why she didn't want to be here; she needed to stay on task. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his father and averted his gaze.

"If you two are done, I still demand some answers from you, woman."

Inutaisho laughed. "You'll have to excuse my son. He's been looking for you the hardest and it would seem he's pouting because your reaction to me was more favorable than your reunion with him."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened. "I could care less. The opinion of some girl means nothing to me."

Kagome smiled. "Oh really? So that's why you kissed me and was so ticked off when I wouldn't submit to you? It was all because you didn't care at all?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and refused to speak anymore. Kagome got a wicked idea to tease the ice prince like she used to. Kagome walked up to him seductively and sat on his lap. Sesshoumaru looked questioningly at their close proximity, but made no effort to move her.

"Many things have changed in these four years Sesshy, but you're still enamored by this girl." Kagome said and brushed her tail against him, tickling his nose.

Sesshoumaru looked at his father in disdain as he laughed from the other side of the room. Kagome was definitely messing with him, but he was glad to know that she hadn't lost her spunky and playful side. Secretly he was even glad to hear her ridiculous nickname for him again. Still, she was making him look like a fool. He could see that much from her smug look. Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome off his lap and gave a satisfied look when she fell forward with unceremonious thump.

"Yes it's obvious I'm enamored by you graceful actions. Get up already. It's unbecoming of a princess and a lady to be sprawled out on the ground like that."

Kagome rubbed her butt and glared up at Sesshoumaru. "Oh yeah like you're one to talk about what's becoming or not after pushing me. That's not very princely! I swear Shippo has better manners and he's seven."

At the young boy's name, Inutaisho stopped laughing at their antics. "I meant to ask earlier, Kagome, who is that child to you? I'm aware you didn't birth him, but do you some kind of relationship with his father?"

Sesshoumaru had wondered the same. His beast growled at the thought of her being with another man for any length of time. Kagome ran her fingers through her hair thoughtfully and sat back on the bed.

"Shippo has been by my side for two years now. I came across him when I was training in the realm of death. His father had died not too long ago. His mother died in child birth so when his dad died, he was all alone. He was in Otherworld, trying to find his dad's soul. Shippo was hoping to resurrect him, but some demons attacked him before he could find his dad. That's how I found him. After I killed the demons and heard his story, I vowed I would take care of him if he never tried anything dangerous like that again. We've been together ever since. I consider him my son now."

Inutaisho nodded and gave a sigh of relief. It was sad the boy's father was dead, but he was glad to know there was again a strong possibility Kagome would still become his daughter in law.

"Lord Inutaisho, I don't how what your relationship with my father is now, but could you please not tell him anything about me being here?" Kagome asked, looking to the Lord.

Lord Inutaisho lifted his brow in confusion. "Why would you want to keep yourself hidden from your father?"

Kagome didn't answer, silently pleading he would agree without all the questions. Inutaisho continued.

"Your father has missed you greatly. Honestly, Kagome you're really needed in the Eastern Lands right now by his side. Besides you'll need to take on a mate before long and it is customary that your father hand you over to your future husband."

Kagome frowned at the demon's words. "I will not be 'handed over' as you put it to any man because I don't plan on mating with anyone. I'm not going to be someone's trophy and I won't be an object for anyone's amusement."

Inutaisho was a little taken aback by Kagome's outburst, but tried to ease her mind. "I'm sure there are many eligible men that would respect you and of course Sesshoumaru is unmated."

"Oh, what a shocker that no girl has scooped up the mighty Prince Sesshoumaru yet." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru looked at her agitated. Her words were dripping in sarcasm. "Watch your mouth. I'm not afraid to remove that pretty little head from your body."

Kagome smirked. "So you admit that you think I'm pretty."

"You're just as plain looking and immature as the last time we spoke. I was attempting to be kind to such an idiotic girl."

Kagome fumed. She stomped up to Sesshoumaru to slap him right in his arrogant face. Sesshoumaru caught her wrist easily. Kagome reared back to slap him with her other hand, but Sesshoumaru caught that as well. Sesshoumaru leaned in until their noses nearly touched.

"What are you going to do now, Kagome?"

Kagome growled and bit his nose. A surprised Sesshoumaru fell back on the bed, bringing Kagome with him. He recovered quickly and positioned himself on top of Kagome, still holding her wrists. Kagome felt him lower his mouth on the side of her neck and she strained away._'Is he trying to put a mating mark on me or just bite me back?'_

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's tongue run across her skin. She opened her mouth to object until she felt his warm mouth sucking and nipping at her neck. Her objection came out as a breathy moan. She heard Sesshoumaru chuckle as he lifted himself off her. Kagome sat up and touched her neck, which was more sensitive. Inutaisho looked on with a tired smile. He was happy Kagome could bring out some playfulness to his too serious son, but he wasn't prepared for their bickering and hot/cold attitudes toward one another. He looked at Kagome's neck.

"Oh that's what you were doing." Lord Inutaisho remarked.

Kagome looked at him confused. There was no blood so he couldn't have bitten her hard. She moved over to a mirror and inspected her neck. She gasped. Where Sesshoumaru's lips had been, there was now a pink mark. He did leave a mark after all!

"Sesshoumaru look what you did! You left a hickey on me!"

"Yes, I'm aware of my actions." Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

Kagome glowered, turning back to the mirror. "Ugh, you put it too high up for me even to cover it up easily and it looks like it's getting darker."

Sesshoumaru eyed the mark proudly when Inutaisho spoke up. "I noticed you're capable to use both of your hands now, Sesshoumaru. I assume Kagome was the cause of that?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah I helped him and he didn't even say thank you for it."

"My thanks is currently on your neck." Sesshoumaru answered curtly.

"You actually think I'm thankful for this because I'm not!"

"Your moaning was telling me differently."

Kagome blushed, matching her kiss mark's shade. She tried to deflect her embarrassment. "You're so cocky, whatever. Where are Shippo and Rin anyway? Isn't it almost time for lunch or something?"

Sesshoumaru agreed to was time to feed and check up on the kids. Kagome pushed past him and headed to where she smelled Rin and Shippo. Sesshoumaru ignored her rudeness, and with a small smile plastered to his mouth he followed.

Inutaisho walked out to the balcony and sighed. He didn't quite understand the two's relationship so far, but it was amusing to say the least. Finally Sesshoumaru was confronted with a girl that challenged him intellectually and Kagome wasn't a girl to fawn over him so he would have to work for her affections. They were a good match and Inutaisho realized why Sesshoumaru spurred the advances of other demonesses and avoided match ups with the feudal lords. He only hoped Kagome wouldn't push him away. She seemed to be adamant with remaining unmated. Inutaisho thought back to Yasahiro. There was no way he could harbor Kagome and not tell her father. He left the room and made his way to his study. He had a very important letter to send.

**Okay so things are starting to move along. I tried to show the dynamic of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's relationship here and it was pretty fun to write. I'm debating how long I want Kagome to stay in the Western Lands. I'm playing with the idea of her leaving in the middle of the night once she discovers her dad knows she's alive. I also want to delve in Sesshoumaru and her building a relationship and having fluffy, sweet moments, and having fluffy, sweet family moments with Shippo and Rin. **

**The story could go anyway without the main plot being compromised so let me know which you want first. Do you want fluffy relationship buildup first or do you want Kagome to confront Naraku and Kikyo and show their first fight. (I already thought that out and I have a sweet moment already set up for that fight.) Anyway let me know what you think of that and this latest chapter and as always thank you to all who followed, favorite, and especially reviewed! I read the past reviews when I'm writing my chapters and they always keep me motivated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woot! I'm on a roll! I've put out two more stories and I'm currently writing up another two, but I can't forget about my original S/K story so here's another chapter!**

**Chapter 14**

Kikyo ran her fingers through Hakudoshi's lavender hair and stared at her father. She frowned.

"So are you going to go to see Inutaisho? You two haven't spoken since you decided to pick your family's side in that little mix up with Koga."

"It was a war, Kikyo. Don't treat other's lives so lightheartedly. A lot of people lost their lives and that's not a trait befitting of a queen." Yasahiro countered.

Kikyo slid Hakudoshi off her lap and bid him to go play. The four year old merely nodded, leaving without a word. Yasahiro looked at the letter that had been sent to him over again. It was brief and vague, but still enveloped a certain warmth the Inutaisho always showed him. The Western Lord begged for him to visit, only saying he had someone special he really wanted Yasahiro to see.

"I think I will go. Perhaps this 'someone special' is Inutaisho's new wife or Sesshoumaru has found a mate."

Kikyo gave off a haughty expression. "No one in their right mind would choose to be that bastard's mate."

Yasahiro frowned. "I remember at one time you wanted to mate him."

Kikyo cut him off, "I was a fool then. I can't stand that pretentious prink now. The last time we were close to one another he tried to kill me over that girl."

"Have some more respect for Kagome." The lord raised his voice.

"Ugh, don't say her name!" Kikyo covered her ears and crouched in her seat. "If you want to continue seeing me and your grandson, don't bring her up again."

Yasahiro pressed his lips together firmly. He stood up and made his way to the door. Kikyo looked up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Yasahiro didn't bother to turn to look at her. "I'm going to the Western Lands."

One week.

Inutaisho had to keep Kagome busy here for just one week. Had she not been bickering/flirting with Sesshoumaru for the better part of her visit, it might have been easier. Inutaisho had persuaded her to stay for Shippo so far. He was overjoyed to play with someone his own age. He had no friends wherever Kagome was staying and Sesshoumaru was a bit overprotective of Rin. If she wasn't with a tutor, Sesshoumaru or himself, she was with Jaken. She and Shippo clung to one other whenever they had the time. Inutaisho walked out to see Kagome watching the kids play tag. Inutaisho walked over and sat down next to her.

"If only Sesshoumaru could settle down with a nice girl. I want a whole army of grandchildren to spoil." Inutaisho grinned.

Kagome laughed. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna actually take care of all those children when you're done spoiling them?"

"The parents of course! I've done my time."

Kagome leaned back against the tree. "Inuyasha's already mated. Why doesn't he have kids?"

Inutaisho sighed, looking forward. "Yuna's barren. Just as well, Inuyasha's never been fond of kids anyway. No, Sesshoumaru's more of the fatherly type I suppose. He's more reserved than I've ever been, but his eyes get a certain look in them when he sees Rin. He lets his guard down a little. The boy may never admit it, but Rin's his little girl. Now if he could give a woman some affection too, I might get some more kids running around here."

Inutaisho turned and offered Kagome a smile. She smiled back softly and watched Rin and Shippo play.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to keep Shippo here. After I defeat Naraku, I'll return with Kikyo. I want them to meet."

Inutaisho remained silent, mulling over her words. "Certainly Shippo can stay here, but it would be great if you stayed as well."

Kagome shook her head. "Sesshoumaru already gave me this talk, sorry. I'll leave tomorrow morning."

Inutaisho widened his eyes. "So soon? Do the children know?"

Kagome averted his gaze. "No, I haven't told them."

"'I see. Shippo! Rin, come here!"

Kagome whipped towards the Western lord in a panic.

"If you're not afraid of Naraku, you shouldn't be afraid of two children."

Shippo and Rin ran to the two, panting.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Rin asked trying to catch her breath.

"Kagome is leaving tomorrow."

"What?" Rin turned to Kagome shocked.

Shippo looked at Kagome sadly. He didn't speak, but his eyes said it all. Kagome held Shippo close to her and kissed his forehead lightly.

"He's right. I'm leaving in the morning, but I'll come back and Shippo, you can play here with Rin until I return. I'm gonna bring Kikyo back. I'll be fine and-"

"No!" Rin shouted.

The group turned to Rin, who had her fists balled up as she stomped on the ground.

"You won't be fine! Kikyo isn't nice. I met her and she's really mean to everyone. She's gonna hurt you. Don't go!"

Tears trickled down the young girl's face. Kagome moved over to wipe Rin's tears away and sat her on her lap.

"Rin, I'll be fine. I promise. My sister has always been a little…hard, but she's a nice person underneath it all."

Rin sniffled a bit. "But when you come back, you'll take Shippo, leave, and I'll never see either of you again. Just stay with Grandpa, Prince Sesshoumaru, and me."

Kagome stroked her hair down. "I'm sorry. I can't do that sweetheart."

Rin turned to Shippo. "Shippo, you don't want her to leave right? Tell her to stay with us. Prince Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind."

"I don't want you to go either, Kagome. You're…you're my mommy."

Kagome sighed. So Inutaisho's plan was to guilt trip her to stay by using the kids. "Shippo, you understand why I must do this, right?"

Shippo remained silent, avoiding eye contact. Rin pushed her away and ran back into the castle.

Inutaisho stood up. "I'll go and get her."

Rin ran into Sesshoumaru's study without knocking. Jaken and Sesshoumaru had been filing the paperwork concerning border control when she entered.

"Stupid girl! What do you want?" Jaken snarled. Sesshoumaru noticed she was upset.

"Jaken. Leave." Sesshoumaru reprimanded sharply.

Sesshoumaru crouched down to her eye level and wiped her tears away with a tissue.

"Tell me what's wrong, Rin." Sesshoumaru urged gently.

"Kagome is gonna be killed if she leaves tomorrow." Rin answered in a small voice.

"Oh, she's trying to leave tomorrow?"

Rin nodded as Sesshoumaru lifted her up. She laid her head on the demon's shoulder. "I don't want her to go."

"Then let's make sure she doesn't leave." Inutaisho spoke up.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see his father at the door. Sesshoumaru spoke.

"You heard the news too I presume?"

"I did and I oppose Kagome going off on her on of course. Everyone needs to do whatever it takes to keep her here at least for a week."

Sesshoumaru stole a glance his father's way. "Why specifically a week?"

Inutaisho noticed his mistake and shrugged casually. "A week sounds like a good amount of time. Anyway, Sesshoumaru be on your best behavior. No picking fights."

Inutaisho kissed Rin's cheek and smile. "Now Rin, do you want to go back and play?"

Rin gave a small smile and nodded. Sesshoumaru put her down and Inutaisho took her hand in his. They made their way outside. Inutaisho spoke before he left.

"Kagome may wake up even earlier than usual to sneak out. It would be a shame for her if you were already up." He winked.

Sesshoumaru smirked. " I think I can do better than that."

**Sorry that this was a slow chapter. It's kinda like one of those filler chapters lol. Anyway I'm debating whether to reveal how the gang keeps Kagome or go to when Yasahiro comes. I've figured out how I want to end this story so a more critical moment will be in the next five or so chapter depending on how many fluffy moments I want. I do want a bit though. Well please tell me what you think so far! Thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

**As always thank you for the support. You guys make my day when I see all the people who actually like and stay with this story. Moving on lol!**

**Chapter 15**

Kagome called Rin into her room. The little girl crawled up in the bed, sulking a bit still.

"Rin, are you still mad at me?" Kagome asked lightly.

Rin didn't answer. Kagome hugged her gently. "Rin I wanted to explain to you why I need to go. I don't want you to be sad over it."

Rin remained quiet, searching Kagome's face for the reason she was leaving.

"Kikyo has always been a really cold and distant person, but it really isn't her fault. Kikyo was very close to our mother, but she died giving birth to me. Kikyo watched her die and it had a really negative effect on her. As a result she blamed me."

"That's not your fault though. You were just a little baby!" Rin retorted.

Kagome smiled. "You're right, but it still hurt Kikyo. However, the last time Kikyo saw me, I was fighting Naraku. He was about to kill me, but she saved me. When it really mattered, Kikyo acted like a great big sister and I have to return the favor."

Rin looked unconvinced. "What if she's just not good anymore?"

"If there's even a little goodness in her, that hate will never completely consume her. Do you understand now?"

"Just take Prince Sesshoumaru with you to protect you. I know he could defeat Naraku!"

Kagome frowned. She didn't blame Rin for thinking so highly of Sesshoumaru, but everyone seemed to believe she couldn't handle herself, despite the fact that she had been for four years now.

"It's like this Rin," stated Kagome a more tersely than she meant to, "when someone you care for is in trouble, you go help them. Sesshoumaru doesn't care for Kikyo so he would be of no help."

"He cares for you though."

Kagome fell silent and Rin looked at her expectantly. "I think we've spoken of this enough for one night. You should get ready for bed, Rin."

Rin obliged, slipping off the bed and heading to her own room.

Kagome looked out the balcony. The stars were out, glittering the sky and Kagome breathed in the crisp autumn air deeply. Her bag was packed and everyone was expecting her to leave in the morning. She knew it was deceitful to leave the night before in secret, but she didn't wholly trust Inutaisho. She'd already bid Shippo goodnight so her conscience was cleared of that. Deciding not to worry over the consequences anymore, Kagome grabbed her bag and skirted the balcony. She leapt from tree to tree before darting to the ground to run.

"Had trouble sleeping I assume?"

Kagome sighed agitated. Of course he would be out. "Just let me go, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru jumped from a tree and landed gracefully in front of her.

"You said you wouldn't leave until morning."

"I lied." Kagome moved to push pass Sesshoumaru, but he grabbed her wrist.

Kagome snarled, showing her lengthening fangs. "Let go of me!"

Her miko powers flared up and burned Sesshoumaru's hand. He reeled back. Kagome's whole body emitted that pale pink glow.

"What's wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru muttered.

"I'm so tired of you stepping in, trying to make me do whatever you want me to do. I gave you your arm back and yet you still believe I'm some weak girl."

"I don't believe you're weak, simply unwise in your decisions." Sesshoumaru corrected.

Kagome was quiet for a second before she exploded. "So you think I'm stupid instead! Well fine, then I hope you don't hold it against me for what I'm about to do."

Kagome concentrated all her energy into her hands, forming a bow and arrow. Her eyes darkened dangerously. "Turn back. I'm losing my patience with you."

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin and glared. "Stop being so stubborn. Kikyo isn't worth saving. I'm taking you back."

Kagome glared. "If this were Inuyasha, wouldn't you help him?"

"No. He would be a lost cause too."

Kagome took off in a sprint. Sesshoumaru ran after her, flexing his claws. Kagome jumped in the air shooting her arrows at Sesshoumaru. He slashed through the arrows with his Tokijin. Kagome leapt up into a nearby tree. Kagome focused her energy into her eye. Her eyes glowed bright blue and her right eye tattooed blue veins as it activated. Sesshoumaru skidded to a stop, watching Kagome curiously. From her eye erupted a legion of wolves. They moved like shadows, weaving through the trees. The wolves gnashed and gnawed at Sesshoumaru's clothes, trying to sink their teeth in the dog demon's skin. Kagome smirked and ran ahead. Sesshoumaru glowered. His claws dripped neon green as the acid melted the flesh of a wolf on his shoulder. It yelped as its body eroded away. Sesshoumaru moved swiftly through the pack, cutting down the wolves and melting their flesh away. Sesshoumaru grew angrier with each demon he killed. They seemed to be never ending. Sesshoumaru growled impatiently. He saw Kagome up ahead. Her pace was slowed, probably from summoning so many demons. His eyes flashed red and his pupils gleamed blue. He unleashed his aura and Kagome stopped in her tracks. Sesshoumaru's aura was overwhelming. She notched another arrow in preparation. Sesshoumaru narrowed his gaze, moving in a blur. His claws found contact in Kagome's side. Kagome hissed and swatted his claws away. She lunged at Sesshoumaru, her claws digging into his chest. Her miko energy erupted from her body, healing her wound and repelling Sesshoumaru into a tree. His head cracked against the trunk of a tree. Sesshoumaru groaned. Kagome prepared another arrow quickly. She shot it and the arrow plunged into his shoulder.

"Seal!" Kagome shouted concentrating her powers in the arrow.

Sesshoumaru coughed up a little blood. His fingers twitched a bit. His body was becoming heavier and more rigid by the second.

"You shot me." Sesshoumaru gritted out.

Kagome walked up to him. "I'm sorry okay? Please be still."

Sesshoumaru regarded her with malice. She held her hands out to his chest. Kagome began to heal the wound on his chest.

"The arrow shouldn't cause you any pain. It's only a sleeping spell. I promise to release you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to droop. Kagome watched Sesshoumaru slumber. A bit of guilt welled up in Kagome's stomach. She touched his cheek gently.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I just need to do this."

Kagome ran off, leaving the dog prince bound to a tree.

Rin mulled over Kagome's words. She just couldn't sleep. In just a few hours Kagome would leave. Maybe speaking to Prince Sesshoumaru would calm her. Rin left her room and knocked on Sesshoumaru's door. There was no answer. Rin cracked the door open to see a tidy room and made bed. Sesshoumaru hadn't been in his room yet.

"Maybe Prince Sesshoumaru is talking to Kagome." Rin thought aloud.

She knocked on Kagome's door and then again there was no answer. Rin opened the door, but couldn't find anyone. She noticed Kagome's bag was missing.

"Oh no! She left anyway!" Rin ran to the balcony and looked out. "She probably isn't far away. I bet Prince Sesshoumaru is with her too."

Rin's eyes rested on the cloak of Kagome. She grabbed it and looked outside again. A look of determination came across Rin's face and she gripped the cloak tightly before putting it on.

"It's just like Kagome said. When you care about someone and they're in trouble, you have to go help them."

Making her way down to gardens, Rin snuck out, heading toward the Northern Lands.

**Short but kinda critical chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't as good as my average chapters, but I still wanted to update. I find I'm actually having trouble making Kagome mean and ruthless so in the following chapters I'll try harder to portray that side of her and display a wider range or her powers. I didn't want her to really be mean with Sesshoumaru because it'll be hard enough to have them reconcile after shooting him with an arrow. Anyway please let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome, a doting review is welcomed more lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Life really got to me. Okay so sorry about the delay. I finished up my semester only to lose my internet, then my computer battery died, and then I got sick and just didn't feel like writing and now I'm back and hopefully on track lol. Anyway thanks for reading this. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 16

Kagome walked slowly toward the Northern Lands. She stumbled a bit and leaned against a tree trunk. She was sleepy and worn out. She stared up at the sky. She had been running all night and now she saw the sun beginning to peek out and lighten the land. Kagome had stupidly forgotten the cloak that Tsubaki made to hide her scent and aura. As she got closer to the Northern Lands, she knew she would need her strength and quick thinking to recuperate before the battle. Kagome decided to hide herself and rest for a while. When the sky darkened she could begin her journey again. The young woman saw a large tree, halfway uprooted, making a cave like area for her to sleep. She crawled under the roots and concealed her body with some leaves. As she pressed her body into the ground, her thoughts ran to Sesshoumaru. He was going to be furious when she released him, and Lord Inutaisho was sure to come looking for them if she took too long. It would probably take a week or so to reach the Northern Lands.

'_When I get there, how will I even sneak in? What will I say to Kikyo? If Naraku really has changed her like Sesshoumaru and Rin said, will she side with him though…' _Kagome mulled her options over mentally.

Kagome shook the negative feelings away. She was too tired to make a plan of action, but she couldn't succumb to such thoughts. She would keep her plan simple. A roll of thunder was heard off in the distance. Kagome listened as the rain became to strike the ground. She smiled a little. The rain would dull her scent and with the distance she'd made, it would be much harder to track her now. Kagome closed her eyes, preparing for the night to come.

Inutaisho's brow furrowed. He'd slept in later than he intended to and woke up to find Kagome and Sesshoumaru gone. He assumed the two left the castle sometime in the morning, but it was midday now and they hadn't returned. He sat at his desk looking over books and scrolls Sesshoumaru had left out. It was odd that his son would leave the items out. He usually kept things meticulously clean. He called Jaken to his study.

"Jaken, did Sesshoumaru say anything to you this morning?"

Jaken shook his head. "I haven't seen him today at all, my lord. I'm sure he's gone after that odd girl, Kagome." Jaken spat.

Inutaisho merely grunted, choosing to ignore the toad's gruff attitude. Jaken continued speaking.

"Honestly, Prince Sesshoumaru should settle down with a demoness that's far more obedient than that girl."

Inutaisho chuckled lightly, "That would be too easy for him. He wants a challenge."

Jaken huffed. "She doesn't even act like a proper princess! On top of that, she's setting a bad example for Rin. I can't find that brat anywhere for her lessons; I can't even pick up her scent. I bet you that 'princess' is teaching Rin to sneak around and avoid her duties!"

Inutaisho eyed Jaken, puzzlement clear in his face. Yes Rin liked to skip her tutoring, but she was easy to sniff out. On top of that, the young girl was incapable of hiding her scent, especially not from his sensitive nose. Inutaisho left Jaken without a word, and followed Rin's lingering scent to the last room she'd been in, Kagome's. He paled. The scent simply disappeared in Kagome's room. Inutaisho called out to Shippo.

"Lord Inutaisho, what did you need?" Shippo asked.

"Shippo, have you seen Rin today?"

Shippo shook his head sadly. "No and I can't find Kagome either. You don't think she took Rin, but left me, do you?"

Inutaisho patted the young boy's head. "Of course not. She left you here to keep you safe. It wouldn't make any sense for her to take Rin."

"I haven't seen Sesshoumaru either since he left last night. It's kinda lonely here." Shippo commented.

"Sesshoumaru left last night?"

Shippo sat on the desk and nodded. "He was helping me find a book to read before I went to bed. I was gonna have Kagome read it, but she went to bed early. Rin was too upset to play. I picked out a story, but he said he had to check something."

Inutaisho rose from his chair and summoned a few soldiers patrolling. "I want you two to search the lands for my son and granddaughter. Gather up Ah-Un and the elite soldiers to search as well."

The two guards nodded and rushed off to do their work. Shippo looked worried. "Do you really think they're in trouble?"

"This is strange for Sesshoumaru to simply disappear. Rin wouldn't be gone this long either. I pray I'm simply overacting, but I feel uneasy."

After an hour, Inutaisho grew too antsy and left to seek out Sesshoumaru. Despite his better wishes, Shippo insisted on coming along. The guards spread out their search farther along the border. It was imperative that they catch a scent before the rain washed it all away. Shippo's eye caught the glint of an arrow and ran towards it. It had been cut in two.

"Lord Inutaisho! I think something happened to my mom. This is her arrow." Shippo whimpered out holding the arrow.

Inutaisho inspected the arrow when he picked up a distinctive scent, acid. "I believe we're on the right track then. Follow me."

Despite the rain the king could smell his son's acid anywhere. It was potent which meant Kagome and Sesshoumaru's encounter was still rather recent. The two demons walked farther and farther into the forest, bits of clothing and Kagome's arrow remnants guiding them. Along with the acid was the smell of blood, but neither Sesshoumaru's nor Kagome's . Shippo didn't know if that was a good sign or not. Inutaisho stopped walking. Evidence of a fight had dwindled to nothing.

"Okay Shippo. Look for anything that might tell us where those two went."

Shippo nodded, peeking in bushes and crawling on the ground looking for a clue. "Ahh! Lord Inutaisho, you have to come here!"

Inutaisho turned and ran to the direction Shippo's voice came from. He ran into a clearing and was stopped in his tracks. There was Sesshoumaru, pinned to a tree with a light purple glow emitting from his body. Inutaisho moved to pull his son down, but the purple light engulfed the two and shot Inutaisho back.

"Watch out! That energy could purify you." Shippo stated.

Inutaisho glared, pulling himself up. "What are you talking about boy?"

"I think…I think Kagome did this. It kinda feels like her power, but why would she attack Sesshoumaru? Maybe she was forced to! That has to be it."

Inutaisho inspected the barrier around his son once more. "If Kagome did this, that means we need another miko to release him. Hurry we must return to the castle."

Lord Inutaisho grabbed Shippo and headed back to find a miko within their own lands to release Sesshoumaru.

Ah-Un glared mildly at the raindrops falling between their eyes. They snorted, taking shelter under a tree for a moment's reprieve. They'd gone out farther than any of the other soldiers dared to venture, but they needed to. They had absolutely no idea how long their master and the young Rin had been gone. Ah-Un trudged forward. A flash of light and crackle of thunder caused a scream and Ah-Un turned their sights on the familiar pattern of orange and yellow nestled underneath some thorny bushes. The dragon gripped the fabric and pulled a scared Rin from her hiding spot. Rin screamed, flailing her arms as protection against predators. Ah-Un growled softly and took the swipes from her tiny hands.

Rin opened her eyes and recognized the beast. "Oh Ah-Un, I'm so happy it's only you! The woods can be scary when you're alone."

Ah-Un made a guttural sound and nodded before nudging Rin back toward the direction of the castle. Rin pushed them away.

"Wait, stop! I'm not going back. I have to save Kagome before she gets hurt."

Ah-Un snorted again, this time shaking their heads.

"I know I'm not the strongest, but Kagome said when you care for someone, you have to help them when they're in trouble. That's what I'm doing."

Ah-Un grabbed Rin by the collar of her cloak with their teeth, determined to take her back when she latched on to the base of a tree.

"This isn't fair Ah-Un! You came to help me and no one stopped you. Why can't I help Kagome? You can even come with me!"

Ah-Un's grip on her lessened slightly and Rin continued to speak. "Yeah, I know you will protect me until we reach Kagome. I bet Prince Sesshoumaru will be there too so there's nothing to worry about. Please?"

Ah-Un exchanged glanced for a moment and a made a sound that almost resembled a sigh. They set Rin down and placed their reins in her hands. Rin beamed.

"Yay, now I know I'll find Kagome in no time!" She grabbed the reins and sat on top of the dragon.

"Northern Lands, here we come!"

**Another chapter is done! Let me know your thoughts. Do you know where I'm going with this story? I don't want to be too predictable. Please favorite, follow and remember reviews keep me inspired!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for your continued support of this story, I fell behind with story and my other S/K story Bound. (BTW check it out but be warned, it's VERY different from this story.) Will try at least once or twice a month postings. Now on with story!**

Chapter 17

Shippo watched over the slumbering prince sorrowfully. The nearby miko, Kaede, had been called to release Sesshoumaru. After hours of trying, she had worn the spell down that Inutaisho could actually touch his son to return him to the castle. Shippo watched the king pick the dog demon up, ignoring the burning and crackle of Kagome's dark energy. When the four returned, Inutaisho received word that neither Rin nor Kagome had been found.

Two more days passed without any good news. Inutaisho growled at the guards. It wasn't their fault that his granddaughter was missing, but each day, the chance that she was alive and well grew slimmer. He muttered a thanks before leaving to continue his search. Before long, word spread that it was because of the princess, Rin left and their prince was incapacitated. Shippo heard the rumors and saw the faces of contempt when they were around him. Kagome was always obdurate in her quest to seek revenge, but she would never put the ones she cared for in danger. Shippo turned his attention back to the priestess working on Sesshoumaru.

"Young child, do ye know the cause of this chaos?" Kaede asked as she placed a cool rag on Sesshoumaru's head.

Shippo nodded. "I think it's because of my mom. I think she and Sesshoumaru had a fight. She snuck away to fight a man named Naraku and Sesshoumaru went to stop her."

Kaede pressed her hands against Sesshoumaru's chest and concentrated. A white light surrounded the demon like fog as she tried to dispel Kagome's spell. "Your mother is powerful dark miko to cast a spell like this. I'm surprised the prince is sleeping and not dead, especially with that arrow shot through him."

"Kagome's not a dark miko! Sesshoumaru was her friend so it doesn't make sense that she would fight him unless she was forced to!" Shippo cried out.

Kaede took no heed to the young boy's retort. Shippo pouted on the bed, focusing his attention on Sesshoumaru again. After a moment he spoke again, this time softer.

"I really hope Lord Inutaisho finds Rin. I'm scared for her too."

Kaede nodded. "For her sake, I pray ye mother is not reason for the girl's disappearance like they say. Sesshoumaru has never been merciful to anyone who has had the girl in danger."

The kit mulled over the old woman's words. _What if Rin went to find Kagome and demons captured her? What if they hurt her or worse?_

Shippo couldn't imagine worse and bit his lips worriedly. "How soon will Sesshoumaru wake up?"

Kaede stood up a moment and stretched her bones. "Soon I believe and his strength shall return then too. I can do no more for him now. Perhaps, child, ye should relax or play to keep from worrying."

Kaede walked out of the prince's room. Shippo took a glance at the door before sliding off the bed.

Thinking out loud he said, "I know what I'll do. Kagome always tells me a story to cheer me up. I'll make a picture book for Sesshoumaru and draw pictures and then maybe when he wakes up, he won't be so mad."

Shippo ran to his room before returning with paper and crayons. He crawled back on the bed and began draw as he spoke to Sesshoumaru.

"I know you're sleeping now, but I think you'll like this when you wake up. It's my favorite story."

He began to tell the story aloud as he colored. "Once upon a time there lived an old man and woman. The old man went everyday into the mountains to cut wood, while his wife went to the river to wash clothes. One day, while the old woman was down at the river washing clothes, a big peach came floating down the river! She ate the peach. It was so good, she wanted her husband to eat some. The old woman cut the peach open, and to their surprise, there was a small boy inside! They decided to call him Momotaro. They loved him and raised him to be kind, big, and strong."

Shippo looked up from his drawings when he heard a light cough from Sesshoumaru. He peered over, but the demon was still asleep. Focused on finishing his drawings, Shippo turned around and continued the tale.

"One day Momotaro heard of some ogres picking on the villagers and being really mean. He decided he was going to fight them to make them stop attacking the village. His parents didn't want him to go, but he said he had to. His mom gave him millet dumplings that made him as strong as 100 men and he left. On the way, a monkey, a dog, and a pheasant joined him. They agreed to help him if he gave them each a dumpling. Momotaro reached Ogre Island where all the mean ogres were and he fought them. The pheasant pecked their eyes, the dog bit their legs and the monkey jumped on their backs, and Momotaro cut them with a sword. Finally, the ogres surrendered! They gave the strong Momotaro all of their treasure, and he returned to his village a hero. The End."

Shippo put the finishing touches on his art and then held it up to admire it. "I think it looks good. My best yet."

"Well done, Shippo."

Shippo jolted up at the baritone voice. He turned to see two amber eyes staring back at him. Startled Shippo reeled back, falling off the bed. Sesshoumaru leaned up slowly, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

"You're alright!" Shippo exclaimed.

He jumped up onto the bed and hugged the prince. Sesshoumaru looked down surprise on his face for only a moment. Unsure of how to react he gave the boy a simple pat on the head. Shippo let go and backed up a little, embarrassed. Kaede already said Sesshoumaru would be fine. He didn't know why he reacted like that. Regaining his composure, Shippo handed Sesshoumaru the pictures, unable to look him in the eye.

"I made a picture book for you," he mumbled.

Sesshoumaru took the pictures, looking at each for moment. "This is the Peach boy story, correct? I remember it well."

Shippo nodded. "It's my favorite story and when I'm not feeling well, Kagome would tell it to me and make me dumplings."

Sesshoumaru's jaw tightened as he stood. Shippo regretted mentioning Kagome. If he was already annoyed, Shippo didn't know how he would explain Rin's disappearance. Luckily he wouldn't have to be the one to do so. Jaken peeked in the room and squawked in delight when he saw the prince awake and in good health.

"I'm so happy to see you up my prince!" Jaken exclaimed, launching himself at Sesshoumaru's legs.

Sesshoumaru held his foot out to block him, knocking the poor toad demon in the face. Shippo giggled as Jaken stood up and rubbed his bruised nose. He glanced up at the papers in Sesshoumaru's hand.

"What are those scribbles?" Jaken asked.

Sesshoumaru eyed him with disdain. "A gift. Where's Rin and my father? I need to alert them of my departure. That sleeping spell took away valuable time of mine."

Sesshoumaru pressed his hand into the shoulder where the arrow shot him. He was surprised to see there was no blood or pain in his shoulder, but grateful. He placed the pictures in a drawer and looked expectantly at his retainer. Jaken visibly paled when Sesshoumaru asked again where his father and ward were.

"Please remember, Prince Sesshoumaru, that I've been your loyal servant for centuries. I do everything in my power to please you and Lord Inutaisho."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow. "Answer my question, Jaken."

Jaken covered his face, trying to shield himself from his impeding pain. "Rin is gone! Your father and the guards have been looking for her for nearly a week now. I'm sorry, Prince Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's blood ran cold. He didn't move. He didn't even blink. His eyes narrowed dangerously at the toad demon. His voice was low, but his words dripped with malice.

"Were you not watching her?" He questioned.

"We believe she left sometime in the night after Kagome. A few guards mentioned that the last time they saw Rin was right after she spoke to Kagome. Since her disappearance, we've been searching nonstop."

Without a word, Sesshoumaru stepped on Jaken and headed for his sword. Shippo ran after him.

"Where are you going?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him. As Sesshoumaru made his way to the castle entrance when Shippo ran ahead of him. Shippo spoke again.

"I want to help find Rin! I've been working on my fox magic and-"

Sesshoumaru cut him off. "Unlike your mother, I refuse to involve a child in adult matters."

Shippo pushed for another answer. "I need to know. Are you going to find Rin or get back at my mom."

"I'm going to retrieve Rin. If Kagome is responsible for her leaving, I will find out and if Rin is hurt, I will spare no mercy."

The kit shrunk back. He knew Sesshoumaru intended to kill whoever messed with his family. The dog demon pushed the doors open and took a whiff. He growled. He couldn't smell Rin anywhere nearby. If the girl had chosen to follow Kagome, she would be heading to the Northern Lands, but no one knew that for sure. Rin was resourceful and bright, but the thought of her wandering alone scared him far more than he was willing to admit. Sesshoumaru regretted not speaking more to the young girl the night she heard Kagome would leave. Yes it hurt her more than he expected, but he hadn't had the foresight to make it clear that he would handle things alone. Now she had taken it upon herself to help. Sesshoumaru felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down to see Shippo.

"You aren't coming with me."

Shippo held is pinky out. Sesshoumaru watched him puzzled. "What is it?"

"If I can't help, you have to make a promise to me." Shippo's body was shaking slightly. He squeezed his eyes shut, but Sesshoumaru saw a few tears prick through. Shippo spoke up again.

"You have to promise, pinky promise me, that you'll find Rin. You also have to promise not to hurt Kagome."

Sesshoumaru crouched down until he was almost at eye level with the boy. His eyes softened a fraction as Shippo sniffled. He wrapped his own slender, clawed pinky with Shippo's.

"I promise I will bring both Rin and Kagome back."

Sesshoumaru patted the kit's head and stood. "Now go back inside and down leave the castle grounds."

Sesshoumaru concentrated his youki and began to transform. He would need to heightened senses and speed of his beast form to make up for lost time. He stopped when he reached the size a little bigger than a horse. A sharp bark to Shippo alerted him to get back in the castle and without another sound, he was gone.

**Pretty fun chapter to write. Fun fact: Momotaro aka the peach boy is a classic Japanese children's tale and it's pretty cute. Anyway the next chapter will have Kagome seeing Naraku and her sister after four years and I'll let you all in on a little spoiler. Naraku knew Kagome was never dead. Find out how he knew or better yet tell me how you think he knew. Also his plan is finally revealed. Please favorite, follow, and review. Let me know how I'm doing so far. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I hope you like this chapter. On with the story!**

Chapter 18

Getting through the Northern borders had been simple for the demoness, but as for the actual castle, that was another matter. Kagome had kept her ear to the ground, hoping to hear of Naraku leaving to travel. It would seem that Lady Luck was on her side. Both Naraku and Kikyo's carriage would be traveling past her and she wasn't going to let him escape. Kagome crouched on a sturdy tree branch. The nearby trees were rigged with explosives. After the horses carried them to a certain point, they would trigger the wire and the fallen trees would barricade the carriage in one position. Kagome heard sound of hooves stamping against the muddied ground. She notched an arrow and focused it on the carriage. The demoness sent the arrow flying through the carriage driver's skull. His body slumped over as the horses veered off, tripping over Kagome's trap. The explosives went off and Kagome heard Kikyo's voice for a moment as the carriage crashed. The young women bit her lip and worried over her sister's safety, but she knew Kikyo was stronger than that. She couldn't make out Naraku yet with all the smoke. The horses stumbled over their feet and tipped the carriage over before breaking free of their reins. They galloped in their encasement searching for an exit. Kikyo crawled out of the overturned carriage and stalked angrily toward the two horses.

"You annoying beasts!" Kikyo snarled, sending a sharp kick into their front legs and breaking them.

The horses whinnied painfully before collapsing to the ground. A tall figure emerged from the carriage dressed in a white baboon pelt.

"Now my sweet, there's no need to punish the poor beasts anymore."

From the pelt, two tentacles hardened as stone and shot through the two beasts' heads. Kikyo noticed the arrow in the driver's skull and looked around.

"Someone means to trap us here, Naraku."

Naraku's eyes traveled to the trees around him with a smirk. "No, only me. Take a step back."

Kagome steadied her arrow. This time things would be different. She wouldn't miss her shot. Naraku peered over in her direction and she released the arrow. It was a bright pink static that ran through the spider demon as the arrow shot through his heart. Kikyo screamed, but was frozen in place. In the arrow's wake was a gaping hole and clumps of flesh squirming to recover from the shot.

'_He's trying to regenerate!'_ Kagome wasn't going to let that happen. Quicker than the eye, she struck him down. Concentrating all her spiritual energy in her leg, Kagome sent a kick to Naraku's neck. His head seared off and dropped to the ground. His decapitated form twitched and then stiffened, hitting the ground with a thump. Kagome stared at the head, even angrier than before. It had happened too quick, too easy after all she'd been through.

"Damn you, Naraku." Kagome cried out. Her aura darkened to a purple as she crushed the skull against her feet.

She heard a gasp and turned to see her sister for the first time in four years. Kikyo was pale and trembling and suddenly Kagome was scared. Kagome walked slowly toward Kikyo with a faint smile tugging at her lips.

"Big Sister, I know this must all be strange, but-"

Kikyo delivered a slap to had Kagome reeling back. She cupped her red cheek, regarding Kikyo with hurt.

"How dare you? How are you! I should kill you where you stand." Kikyo spat.

This certainly wasn't the reaction she expected to get after so long. "I don't understand, Kikyo. What has he done to make you act way?"

Kikyo sneered. "Naraku didn't have to do anything to me. I never loved you. The only good thing about you surviving that fall is the fact that I get to end your life now."

"No let me be the one to do so."

Kagome whipped her head to where she had killed Naraku. That was clearly his voice that she heard. The pelt was still there, but his body was nothing more than a slump of strange carcasses.

"Are those…bees?" Kagome said aloud.

"They're my saimyosho," whispered a baritone voice behind her.

Instantly, Naraku dug his claws into Kagome's back and through her stomach.

Kagome collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood, much to her sister's amusement.

"I killed you. How?" Kagome gasped out.

Naraku knelt down and stroked her cheek. "Simple, my dear. You never killed me and try as you might, you never will."

Naraku's hand traveled down to her throat and she felt his hands contract around her windpipe. "Don't fret. I need something from you before I take your life."

Naraku pressed down on Kagome's stomach and she cried out in protest. Her stomach felt hot, like her very skin was boiling and she was paralyzed as something shiny rose to the top. It looked like a giant marble to the young woman. Why was it inside her and what could Naraku want with it? Naraku plucked it from her delicate flesh and stood. It burned his skin more than he anticipated, but Naraku bore through the pain with a grin. Kagome clutched her stomach tightly, hiding the pale glow of her hands as she began to heal herself.

Kikyo walked up to Naraku, amazement evident in her eyes. "This is all we needed to have everything we could ever want?"

Naraku nodded, holding the jewel up in the sunlight. His eyes shifted back to Kagome on the ground. Kagome kept the eye contact. Kikyo cooed.

"Oh, she's so confused. I bet you thought you really were the one in control. Do you want you 'big sister' to explain this to you?" She said mockingly.

Kagome glared at her, but played along. Neither one of them had noticed her regaining some of her strength and mobility back. "You're right I am confused. When did you become as evil as him, Kikyo?"

Kikyo smirked. "You have seen evil yet, girl."

Naraku spoke again, rolling the jewel between his fingers. "I'll explain. For years my family searched for this, the Shikon Jewel rumored to give its possessor anything he desired. When I heard that you had been bestowed Midoriko's power by Kikyo, I knew you must have possessed the jewel as well. You were so pure, so innocent it was sickening and I knew I'd never be able to touch the jewel as you were."

"That's why you touched me?" Kagome asked.

"That was the reason, though I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it." Naraku answered unabashed.

A look of disgust flickered across Kikyo's face, but she said nothing. Naraku continued.

"My thoughts were confirmed when you attacked me with your miko powers before you fell into the river. I honestly thought you were dead and scattered my poisonous insects to see where the jewel would be rebirthed. That's when I found the hut where you staying and that dark priestess.

Kagome's eyes rounded. "You knew Tsubaki and where I was the entire time? No, you're lying!"

"What reason do I have to lie to a girl who's about to die?" countered Naraku.

"I was going to kill you both and take the jewel, but your priestess reasoned with me to spare you. She told me that she would steer you toward the darkness to taint the jewel if I would protect her. For the last four years I've seen your every move with the help of my saimyosho here. You should be grateful to that woman for giving you a few more years."

"I don't care what you say, Naraku. I don't believe you. Tsubaki was like a mother to me. She wouldn't betray me."

Kikyo laughed. "Are you yet so delusional? If she didn't betray you, how else would we know your whereabouts? Don't you understand? Naraku created this plan to taint your heart with spite, so that the Shikon jewel would absorb that malice. The evil in this jewel is the compilation of your innocence taken, and all those years of your own failure eating away at you. You worked so hard for this moment, only to fall prey to yet another trap. You've failed again, Kagome. But don't worry. I'll kill you before you have the time to regret this mistake."

"Now, Ah-Un!"

Two shots of blue and green lightning bolts hit Kikyo and Naraku, kicking up dust and sending the two staggering back. Ah-Un jumped in front of Kagome, shielding her.

Kagome looked relieved. She recognized the dragon immediately and was filled with relief. _'Sesshoumaru freed himself? Did he still come to protect me?'_

However, that relief quickly vanished when she saw instead of the prince, his young ward.

"Kagome! We got here just in time!" Rin said sliding down to her. "Oh no, you're hurt!"

Kagome shifted until she was crouching on her knees. She grabbed her discarded bow, but winced. Her wound hadn't closed yet, but she had run out of time.

"Rin, what are you doing here and where is Sesshoumaru?"

Rin looked at the older girl confused. "Prince Sesshoumaru isn't here with you?"

Kagome paled. "You came here alone?"

Rin nodded. "I care about you so I came here to protect you. Remember what you said?"

Kagome didn't have a chance to retort. Naraku's miasma had darkened the skies. Kikyo was holding her shoulder, dripping with and blood while Naraku was sporting a few singe marks on his arms. Ah-Un took a small step back and Kagome pushed Rin behind her in the crook of a tree.

"At the first chance you get, I want you to run away. Don't question me on this Rin." Kagome whispered hastily.

Kagome knew she would to be quick. This miasma felt stronger than when she last encountered it. That meant her pain would be greater as well. Kagome stepped out to Ah-Un's side. Arrows wouldn't work, but perhaps close combat was Naraku's weakness.

"Ah-Un, can you handle Kikyo while I take him?" Kagome asked, motioning to Naraku.

The two headed beast snorting and readied itself. Infusing her bow with both her demonic and spiritual energy, Kagome gave a cry and leapt toward the spider demon. She swung at him, her bow feeling like razors on his skin. Naraku hissed, trying to deflect her attacks with one hand. Kagome jabbed the bow in his gut causing Naraku to drop the jewel. It rolled near Kikyo. She lunged for it only to be stopped by bolt of lightning from Ah-Un. Rin peered from her hiding spot to see what everyone was fighting over. The jewel rolled over to Rin's side, but no one noticed. Rin turned her attention to Kagome. She could run like Kagome said, but then what would have been the point of her coming? Rin watched Kagome closer. Her breathing was ragged and her movements were now slow enough for Rin to follow, which was probably bad. It was possibly because of that wound. Rin wasn't strong, but she would try her hardest to help. Rin began scooping up clumps of dirt. She hurled them at Kikyo and Naraku. Naraku turned menacingly to the young girl.

Kagome saw him take off to Rin's position. Sending a stronger blast of energy at Naraku in hopes to disarm him, Kagome took off toward the tree. Kagome formed a barrier around Rin. Ah-Un let out a shriek ,but Naraku sent a blow that left the demon incapacitated.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Naraku." Kagome belted.

Rin grabbed a discarded arrow and did something that shocked and scared Naraku. She grabbed the jewel and frantically tried to chip away at it.

Naraku snarled and collided hard with the barrier. It was stronger that he expected, but he knew the barrier was only as strong as its wielder.

"Kikyo, now here's your chance, kill your sister."

Kikyo unleashed a yellow poison whip made from her own demonic energy. Kagome narrowed her eyes. He was trying to run her down to weaken the barrier. Kagome unleashed her own poison whip. Kikyo had always been more graceful in her movements, but Kagome was usually quicker. However this time, Kagome had to focus on keeping that barrier up and was barely able to deflect her sister's vicious attacks.

"Little girl, give me that jewel and I will spare your life." Naraku reasoned.

Rin didn't look up, but she shook her head. "No because you hurt Kagome. I'm going to break it so you'll never use it!"

"You little bitch! I'll rip your skin off; I'll tear your spine out your body!" Naraku yelled and clawed at the barrier.

Kagome glanced when she heard Rin scream. Kikyo took the opportunity to send her whip down on Kagome's legs before she could move. The whip wound around Kagome's right leg, sending lacerations up to her thigh. Kagome fell, stumbling to find solid ground. Just as Rin chipped a small shard of the jewel off, the barrier waivered and Naraku sent his tentacles directly in the little girl's chest. Rin's eyes widened. Her cry came out as no more than a squeak. Her eyes began to water and her small fists were balled up in pain. Naraku looked over her bloody form with annoyance and picked up the Jewel.

"Rin!" Kagome cried out before Naraku shot her in the stomach, reopening her wounds. Kagome's body convulsed with a mind of its own before she laid limp. Naraku glared down at her.

"Let's go Kikyo. I almost lost my wish because of that bitch. I don't want to risk anything more." Naraku looked over the pool of blood surrounding Kagome. "She doesn't have enough strength to stand, much less heal herself and fight. She's finished."

Kikyo and walked to her mate's side, but not before delivering one last kick to Kagome's side. Kagome gritted her teeth as the two disappeared. She had reached her pain threshold. Her body was numbing and she knew she was about to lose consciousness. She was going to die.

"Not yet, I can't go yet." Kagome dragged her mangled body over to Rin. The little girl's breathing was becoming more and more shallow.

"Kagome…it hurts so bad. Please make it stop hurting." Rin whimpered weakly.

Kagome propped herself up and ripped a piece of her kimono that had the least amount of blood.

"Don't worry Rin. You're going to be fine." Kagome whispered to reassure the girl.

Rin didn't smile, but trembled as Kagome pressed down on her chest to stop the blood. She had lost so much already though. With the remaining energy she had Kagome focused on healing Rin. The girl coughed up more blood and Kagome grew more desperate. Rin's human body was so small and frail; the chance that she would survive grew slimmer by the second. Kagome had one final option.

"Rin open your mouth."

Rin didn't question her. Kagome ran her palm against her fangs, drawing blood.

"Drink."

Kagome placed her hand on Rin's lips. Kagome remembered that her blood, most inu's blood had healing properties, but typically for other dog demons. She's never tested her blood on a human, but it was worth a try. Rin drank the metallic tasting liquid. She smiled slightly.

"The pain is going away." Rin slurred.

Kagome looked up. Rin's heartbeat had slowed down dramatically and her eyes were closed. Kagome shook Rin, but got no response. Her power had dwindled down to a flicker of energy. Kagome stroked Rin's cheek, not bothering to wipe away the tears that fell from her cerulean eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rin. I failed you. I'm so sorry."

Kagome laid her head in the mud, ready for death to take her. As her mind drifted toward the darkness, she almost swore she caught Sesshoumaru's scent in the air.

**Another chapter done, and I hope it wasn't confusing. Review and let me know what you think so far. Please? Or you can ask me a question you may have, whatever floats your boat. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement to continue this story. I can't give away my ending, but just know everything will work out in the end. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 19

Ah-Un stumbled to their feet weakly. Their eyes surveyed the area. The enemy was gone, but they couldn't immediately pinpoint Kagome and young Rin's whereabouts. Ah-Uh peered closely at what looked to be two bloody lumps of flesh when they realized what they saw. Letting out a quick cry of panic, the dragon approached the two females. At best, both were unconscious. At worst… The air stilled and dragon caught the scent of a very familiar demon approaching rapidly.

Sesshoumaru rushed into the clearing, teeth bared and claws sharp for attack. His blue eyes were wild and menacing. That look alone almost made Ah-Uh flee from their master. They were sure their punishment would be cruel for letting Naraku hurt his ward and potential mate so severely. A hush came over the forest when Sesshoumaru's eyes locked with Rin's body. He transformed back into his humanoid form and stalked over to her. That walk became a full out sprint when he saw the fresh blood from her chest. For a moment he looked to Kagome. She was a ragdoll, matted in clumps of blood, grass and dirt. Another wave of panic came over him, but he swallowed it down.

"Ah-Un, come here." His voice was low and hoarse, almost cracking.

His faithful beast walked up beside him. Sesshoumaru kept his expression neutral, but Ah-Un could see his fingers tremble as he detached Kagome from Rin. Sesshoumaru set Kagome on the dragon.

"Go back to the castle as quickly as possible. Go as far as you can. I will find you after Rin has been taken care of."

Ah-Un nodded, taking to the air. Sesshoumaru lifted Rin as gently as he could. Transforming their bodies into a pure ball of energy, he took off toward his home. At his speed, it only took a few hours to arrive, but each passing moment struck up more fear than Sesshoumaru even knew he possessed. This wisp of a girl, a human no less had become his greatest gift and despite all his intellect, he had never noticed. The dog demon reached the gates of the castle. He rematerialized, but never lost his stride, rushing past the guards to find Kaede. He reached Rin's room, and placed her in her bed. Sesshoumaru barked out orders to retrieve the old priestess. The old woman walked into Rin's room and gasped.

"What happened to the child?" Kaede asked.

Sesshoumaru ignored her question. "Heal her now."

Kaede touched the young girl's neck checking for a pulse. "Prince, I don't think there is much I can-"

"Heal her." Sesshoumaru reverberated with a growl.

Kaede crouched over Rin. A pale white light came from Kaede's hands and surrounded the girl. Sesshoumaru watched over his ward. It was slight, but her breathing seemed easier. Her small fists were still balled up tightly; she still looked in pain. Sesshoumaru turned on his heels and left for Kagome.

Ah-Un had traveled a considerable distance and it cut Sesshoumaru's travel time down by two hours. Miraculously, not only was Kagome alive, but her body was healing itself. Sesshoumaru landed softly at the gates of his family's castle. This time he could see his father waiting for him. The lord's demeanor was stoic; he was far more serious than normal. Inutaisho blocked his son's path, holding out his arms.

"I'll ensure Kagome's safety. You should stay with Rin."

Sesshoumaru nodded, handing Kagome's unconscious body over to his father. "She must have great a great reserve of power still. Her body has been steadily healing itself. How is Rin?"

The two demons walked inside as Inutaisho spoke. "Kaede has been trying a variety of medicinal herbs, but they don't seem to have had any effect on her current condition."

Sesshoumaru's eyes fell to the floor and he didn't speak. The demons stopped in Kagome's room and Inutaisho laid her down. Sesshoumaru walked out the room when Inutaisho called out to him.

"By the way, I'm sure you didn't notice with the chaos, but we have a guest here."

Sesshoumaru looked irritated. _'Why is he wasting my time to tell me this information?'_

"Lord Yasahiro arrived last night. I just thought you should be aware." Inutaisho said.

Sesshoumaru looked visibly perturbed. As far as the young prince was concerned, Yasahiro was just as much to blame as Kikyo for Rin's incapacitation. Sesshoumaru's expressionless façade returned to his face and without a word he left the room. The prince looked into Rin's room and took a seat next to her bed. He took a wet cloth by her bedside and wiped her forehead. His mind wandered back to Yasahiro with disdain.

'_Why would Father allow him around? It is because of both of his daughters that my daughter is hurt.'_

Sesshoumaru stopped at the slip up. Had he called Rin his daughter? He almost expected his beast to growl as the sentiment, but the realization was calming to both of them. It was obvious that Rin was his child and it gave him a sense of pride. He would do everything in his power to make sure she was never harmed like this again. She would live, she had to.

"Can I come in?" a small voice asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded and Shippo walked up to the bed. His small hands clasped over Rin's and Sesshoumaru could see him mouthing a small prayer.

"Why did they do this to her? I don't understand." Shippo said softly.

Sesshoumaru trained his eyes on the wall, trying to keep his feelings in check.

"Some people are just evil. There's no reasoning with evil. Kagome should have understood that."

Shippo remained quiet before asking the one thing on his mind. "What will happen now?"

"Once Rin has recovered, I will find both Naraku and Kikyo, and dispose of them myself."

Shippo bit his lip, worried. _'I want to ask about Kagome, but I'm afraid. Still if Kagome dies, what will happen to me?'_

Sesshoumaru seemed to read the young boy's mind. "Kagome is with my father and Kaede will have a look at her. She will recover fine."

Shippo smiled a little, the burden lifted off his shoulders. The two sat in comfortable silence, watching over Rin when the shouting of guards pulled them into the hallway.

"My prince, she has awakened!"

Shippo's ears perked up and he ran to Kagome's room with Sesshoumaru trailing behind. Kagome was sitting up in the bed when Shippo launched himself on her lap. She winced slightly when he hit her stomach, but held him lovingly. Sesshoumaru kept himself distanced by the doorframe. Kagome looked over at her friend. He wasn't smiling. His icy stare made Kagome avert her eyes, concentrating on fixing the bow in Shippo's hair instead.

"Speak, woman. Why did I find Rin with you?"

Kagome could taste the accusatory tone in the air. She looked about. Inutaisho and Jaken were off to the corner of the room and Sesshoumaru was by the door, but Rin was nowhere around. Panic flooded Kagome's face.

"Where is Rin? Is she alright?"

Inutaisho prepared to tell the girl of Rin's prognosis, but Sesshoumaru shot out an answer.

"Rin is in no danger. She will live," he said hastily.

Kagome looked down at Shippo. He was squirming in her grip and avoiding eye contact. Kagome began her story.

"It was all a trap. Naraku knew my plans all along."

Sesshoumaru cut her off. "I didn't ask of your failures. Why did I find Rin with you?"

Kagome was taken aback by his cold exterior. She had of course heard of him acting this way, but never before was she the recipient of his malice. Of course, with Rin's health at stake, it was understandable.

"I didn't know she would follow me. She misunderstood some advice I gave to her."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and his voice lowered to an almost guttural range. Kagome gave an involuntary shudder. "Continue Kagome. What advice of yours caused Rin to be stabbed in the chest?"

Inutaisho spoke up gently. "Now son, I fully understand your anger, but it should be directed at the ones who hurt Rin."

Sesshoumaru never took his eyes off Kagome. "It is."

Kagome felt unbelievably guilty. She knew she deserved all of Sesshoumaru's hatred for having gotten Rin involved in her fight. "I told her that you must go and help the ones you care for. I didn't think she would follow. I was a fool-"

"You were and your foolish tendencies put my daughter in danger! What if I hadn't come in time? What if a demon found her before she reached you?" Sesshoumaru raised his voice above Kagome's.

Kagome's voice was small and shaky. "I'm so sorry, Sesshoumaru. I never thought any of this would happen. Please, let me see her. There must me something I can do to help."

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly before a rather sadistic smirk etched itself in position. "You are responsible for her suffering, and yet you shamelessly ask to see her? How brazen indeed. I should take your life for that alone."

Shippo shot up, holding his hands out in front of Kagome as protection. "No! You promised me that you wouldn't hurt Kagome, remember?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. Despite his mischievous ways, Sesshoumaru had a fondness for the kit. He didn't want him upset.

Kagome placed Shippo on the bed and walked slowly toward the prince. Sesshoumaru watched her with a mix of confusion and irritation displayed in his eyes. Kagome fell to the ground at his feet. She exposed her neck, a common sign of submission, before speaking. Despite her position, her voice was stronger, more determined.

"Sesshoumaru, I take full responsibility for what's happened to Rin. She is hurt because I failed to keep her safe. I know this, but please let me do all I can to help her now." Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat before uttering another line. "If she dies, you can gladly take my life."

Shippo screamed no, urging both demons to think things out. Sesshoumaru actually looked to be contemplating the offer when he spoke.

"Help of your kind is not needed. Regardless of your display, you're still weak. Recover some of your strength, and then leave. Your father is here by the way." Sesshoumaru paused at the gasp and look of terror that had come on Kagome's face. "You can return to the Eastern Lands with him."

Sesshoumaru turned to leave the group, but not before leaving a few parting words. "Just so you know, I will kill your traitorous sister, and if you try to interfere, woman…I will end your life as well."

**Another chapter done! We're certainly aren't out of the woods yet. I know this wasn't the happiest chapter and I'm going to warn you, the next chapter or two won't be any better, sorry. Still, please let me know how you feel of the story and the way the characters are acting so far. Favorite, follow and review to keep me motivated. A motivated author updates quicker lol. Thank you! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Since it was LoveInTheBattleField's birthday three days ago, I decided to update earlier as kinda a gift, though I'll admit this is far from a happy chapter. Sorry about that. However the next chapter will be happier. Anyway thank you so much for the reviews and Happy Belated Birthday! Now on with the story.**

Chapter 20

Kagome let Sesshoumaru's words process. She stood up and gazed at where the prince left. Inutaisho placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Your father is in my study. Perhaps it would be best to leave with him until Sesshoumaru is ready to talk. He's been eager to see you."

Kagome nodded a little. She picked up Shippo. She couldn't put it off anymore. She walked to the study and knocked on the door before letting herself in. Yasahiro looked up from the book he was reading and stiffened. After four years, there she was. Inutaisho had urged him to wait until Kagome was well enough to speak to him, but he could hardly contain himself. He was fidgety. How different would she look? How would she act now? Yasahiro stood, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hi, Daddy." Kagome said softly.

"Kagome." Yasahiro breathed out softly.

He rushed to embrace her. Shippo jumped to Kagome's shoulder to avoid being squeezed. He watched the older man curiously. Even though this was to be a happy occasion, the man's dark blue eyes gleamed with shame. He shook slightly as he held his daughter.

"I can't believe you're alive. Kikyo told me she saw you die, and we couldn't find your body. I should have never given up searching for you."

Kagome pulled away with a small smile. "It's fine Daddy. It's not like I really sent a letter or anything."

"Why didn't you; why would you hide yourself for so long?"

Kagome sighed. "I thought I was going to help Kikyo, but…it's a long story."

Kagome glanced up to Shippo. "Dad, there's someone I want to introduce you to. This is Shippo, my son."

Yasahiro looked at the boy for the first time shocked. "Son? You've already mated? Or did you have…relations?"

Kagome blushed and shook her face frantically. "No, he's my adopted son. I haven't done anything with anyone!"

Yasahiro had a look of relief before smiling at the young boy. "Then I guess that makes you my grandson, huh Shippo."

Yasahiro held his hand out to the kit. Shippo smiled a little. "I guess so."

Yasahiro picked up the little boy and swung him around. "He looks around Hakudoshi's age. That's Kikyo's son. Haku's a little stiff, but I'm sure he just needs someone his own age to play with."

Kagome grabbed Shippo back. "He's not going anywhere near Kikyo!"

Yasahiro's smile wore. Kagome set Shippo on the ground and bid him to leave for a moment.

"Dad, I saw Kikyo. She's changed so much; why haven't you done anything to stop Naraku? He has her mind completely warped."

Yasahiro sighed and sat down again. Kagome followed his lead.

"I know how she is, but what could I do? I lost your mother; I thought I lost you too, if I alienated Kikyo I wouldn't have had any of my family around. I thought if I came around enough she wouldn't be so corrupted."

Kagome was trying not to judge her father for his decisions, but it made her so angry. "That night, before I let, you said you weren't going after her. Now you're condoning her behavior and Naraku's too!"

Yasahiro glared at the name and straighten up in his seat. "I may not have said or done the right things, but I stand by my decisions at that time. I'm not happy with the decisions you've made either, Kagome. From the sound of it, neither is Inutaisho or his son. It would be in our best interest to return to the Eastern Lands. We'll alert the people that our princess is still alive, and begin making the preparations for your mating ceremony."

Kagome backed away, holding her hands up. "No I can't do any of that!"

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and mumbled . "Ugh, this is exactly why I didn't want to come here and talk."

Yasahiro watched her, bewildered. "What is it? You are a princess and of mating age. You have certain duties to your people, Kagome. I don't understand. This is what you always wanted."

"It's what I wanted four years ago. It's not what I want now and besides it's not what I NEED to do. I have different priorities and problems now, and I can't just emerge out in public again with no explanation just so you can marry me off! Until I handle everything I set out to do, I will not mate."

Yasahiro sighed. Well his daughter was definitely more vocal since they last spoke. It was something he wasn't really happy to discover. Kagome continued her speech.

"I've been gone for so long, training and trying to hone my power to defeat Naraku and bring Kikyo back. All this time I thought I was prepared, but he had been spying on me. He used someone I trusted with my life, someone I loved to spy on me and when it was all over, he hurt Rin and left us for dead. And Kikyo let him. After all of that, how could I go back to simply playing the part of princess?"

Yasahiro tried to pair his words carefully. "Kagome, I know you must have gone through so much, but we can work hard to put this behind us-"

"You're not listening!" Kagome screamed. "There is no going back or putting stuff behind us! Naraku thinks I'm dead. He and your daughter tried to kill me over something called the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo wanted to end my life over some marble and now Rin is fighting for her life and I'm not even allowed to see her and help her. These aren't things we can just erase, Dad!"

Yasahiro was frozen place, eye wide and trembling. His demeanor changed completely. "Did Naraku retrieve the jewel?"

Kagome huffed. "Yes, Rin had it. He stabbed her and took it."

Yasahiro stood up. "We have to leave immediately. I didn't think he would know how to extract the jewel. I didn't even think he was pure enough to hold it."

Kagome held out her hands and blocked the door, "Hold up, wait. What all do you know about the jewel? Why was it inside of me?"

"I'll explain it later, let's go."

"I refuse to leave until I know Rin will be fine!"

Soon after Kagome spoke those words, Shippo came running back in. "Kagome, you have to come. Kaede said something is wrong with Rin!"

Shippo bolted back out and Kagome sprinted after him. The two ran to Rin's room. In the room was Kaede and a pale Rin. Kagome ran to the young girl's side and frowned. The demoness couldn't place the feeling exactly, but she knew something was terribly wrong.

Kaede shook her head. "Her wounds are healed now, the poison has been purged from her, yet she worsens."

Kagome bit her lip nervously. She pressed her palms on Rin's abdomen. She was careful to use only her miko powers on the child. Kagome's hands began to glow a faint pink. Her energy engulfed Rin before a white light crackled around her and repelled Kagome back. There were scorch marks on both Rin and the demoness. Kagome looked down at her hands, shocked. Shippo pointed to Rin.

"What's happening to her?"

Rin was still in engulfed by a white light. Her body rose a few inches off the bed and the guards rushed out to inform their lord. Kagome watched in amazement before the light became too blinding. Sesshoumaru ran in and stopped at the sight. The light vanished as quickly as it appeared and Rin plopped back down. Unlike before, Rin's body looked more relaxed. Her hands were no longer balled up in fists, but something was still wrong. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and touched Rin's cheek. He flinched. She was cold. He pressed his ear against her crest, and then tried to find a pulse by her neck, and then her wrists.

"What did you do?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kagome took a step toward Rin, but Sesshoumaru sent a growl that warned her to keep her distance.

"What did you do to her?" He asked louder.

Kaede spoke up. "I told Shippo to bring the woman to see about the child. She did nothing wrong, but Rin reacted strangely to her powers. It burned them both."

Sesshoumaru eyed the older priestess angrily. He unsheathed the Tenseiga. He stood for the longest time, waiting for the impish demon that would come to claim her soul.

'_What's this? Why can I not see the minions from hell?'_

Sesshoumaru gripped his sword and swiped at Rin's arms, but he knew it was futile.

"Sesshoumaru…that sword can only save someone once. You've already used it on Rin before though." Inutaisho explained.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Rin, ignoring his father. "Rin. Wake up."

Inutaisho walked over to his son with a sorrowful expression. He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, but Sesshoumaru swiped it away roughly.

"Wake up, Rin" he repeated.

Inutaisho checked for a pulse and shook his head. Shippo ran up to her and lifted her hand. He squeezed it and yelped. Embedded in one hand was a small pink shard. Shippo placed it on the desk next to the bed.

Sesshoumaru hadn't moved from his spot. How could he have let this happen? There was nothing more important, more precious than Rin, and he had never told her. He made sure she was educated and well taken care of, but he hadn't bothered to share with her how much she mattered to him. Now it was too late.

"She can't be saved?" Sesshoumaru asked. His voice was low, emotionless.

No one answered.

"I can't save her?" Sesshoumaru dropped the Tenseiga. He stood with his eyes downcast. He shifted and turned to the group watching him.

"Get out."

Kagome wrung her hands and opened her mouth to apologize when Sesshoumaru looked directly at her.

His tone was unforgiving. He gritted his teeth trying to keep his composure. " ."

Kaede was the first to leave. Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and they left, but Inutaisho refused to go. Though his oldest was acting increasingly aggressive, he knew the young man was hurting. He didn't move to hug him, but instead picked up his sword and leaned it against the wall. Sesshoumaru cradled Rin, holding her against his chest. He prayed that she would open her eyes for him again, but he knew in another hour or so her body would stiffen. Then he would have to admit she was gone.

Inutaisho sat next to his son. "Sesshoumaru, I know Rin meant a great deal to you. It won't be the same around here, but you gave her another three years of a happy life than she wouldn't have had otherwise. I'm sure she knew you loved her greatly."

Sesshoumaru refused to look at him. "Father, just leave please."

Inutaisho gave him a gaze of sympathy and walked out of the room. He saw Kagome and Shippo waiting outside. Kagome ran up to him holding the kit.

"I'm sorry. Something weird happened back there. My miko powers burned her like she was a demon or something, but I've used them to heal her earlier. It doesn't make any sense, but she was breathing before!"

Tears were streaming down her and Shippo's face. Inutaisho kissed her forehead affectionately and wipe the tears away. "I know you didn't do anything to hurt her. It was just bad timing. Don't blame yourself."

"Sesshoumaru blames me, and he has every reason to. I'll never be able to make this right."

Inutaisho sighed. He truly didn't know what to say. When he saw Rin's condition, he was doubtful that she would live through the night. That foresight didn't stop the pain of losing his adoptive granddaughter, but he prepared himself the best he could. His only consolation was that she wasn't in pain anymore. He saw Kaede out the corner of his eye.

"Kaede, thank you for your service in helping Rin, but you may return to your village now."

Kaede stared in the direction of Rin's bedroom for a moment before answering. "If ye would allow it, I'd like to stay and watch over the child a little longer."

Shippo rubbed his eyes dry and asked, "Why? I mean there's no way to save her now."

"It's simply an odd occurrence. By now the young one's soul should have departed, but it hasn't."

Shippo perked up. "So she's still alive?"

Kaede shook her head. "Her heart has stopped beating. She can't be alive. I only wish to know if her soul can travel safely to the afterlife."

Shippo slumped back disappointed.

Kagome and her father agreed that after Rin's death, it would be best for them to leave. Shippo convinced her to let them stay one more night. Shippo wanted to stay for a different reason than Kaede. He was holding on to the hope that his friend wasn't gone just yet. Maybe, just maybe, she could live after all.

**Another chapter down. Please let me how you feel about the story so far. I must say it was interesting to read in the reviews who agreed that Kagome was at fault and who thought Sesshoumaru was unfairly blaming her. I'm honestly in the fence. Anyway let me know what you liked and didn't like and stay tuned! Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**After a month of waiting, A new chapter is up! Thanks for reading. **

Chapter 21

Kikyo hushed Hakudoshi as his father raged. It hadn't worked. After years of planning the jewel hadn't granted Naraku's wish. Kikyo made sure to stay out of his way as much as she could. Naraku's wrath was not something to take lightly.

"Why did it not work? Did your sister seal the power somehow?" Naraku seethed.

"Even if she had you would have noticed when you were spying on her." Kikyo said.

Naraku threw the jewel against the wall and cursed. The jewel bounced off and rolled to Hakudoshi's feet. The young boy picked it up and inspected the small artifact.

"It's not intact Father." Hakudoshi said quietly.

"What are you talking about boy?" Naraku asked annoyed.

Hakudoshi rotated the jewel until the side with the missing shard faced his father. Naraku held it up closely. He rubbed his fingers against the crack gently and smiled.

"It would seem that Sesshoumaru's ward was able to do something slightly useful before her demise. How unfortunate for her that her big plan only served as a temporary hindrance."

"What are you planning to do now?"

Naraku smirked. "I'm going to retrieve a body and reclaim my wish."

* * *

Kagome tucked Shippo under the covers. He didn't want to sleep in his own bed that night.

"I know today has been just terrible Shippo, but try to get some rest sweetheart." Kagome coaxed.

"It doesn't make any sense. How can Rin be gone?" Shippo cried in Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome stroked the young kit's hair and comforted him. She couldn't believe it herself, but she couldn't keep crying in front of Shippo. She had to be strong. She didn't answer his question, but lifted him on her lap. She rocked him gently, singing softly until his sniffles gave way to soft snores. Kagome slipped him back under the covers, and snuck out the door.

Against her better judgment, she rapped lightly on Sesshoumaru's door. A muffled sound told her to come in. The room was dimly lit, but the moon illuminated Sesshoumaru perfectly. Neither spoke as Kagome walked beside the sitting prince. She took in his form tentatively. He was clothed in a simple white yukata, draped sloppily around him. His skin was paler than normal and his amber eyes were hollow. His silver hair was no longer neatly in place, but splayed wildly around him. The closer Kagome was, the tenser Sesshoumaru became. However his eyes never met the demoness.

"Sesshoumaru, please look at me. Tell me what I can do." Kagome said softly.

Sesshoumaru refused to answer or even acknowledge her. Kagome touched his cheek tenderly.

"Talk to me." Kagome urged.

Sesshoumaru jerked his face away from Kagome and growled. "Get away from me! There's nothing you can do!"

Kagome took a step back hurt. Sesshoumaru lowered his tone.

"There's nothing anyone can do." Sesshoumaru grit his teeth and Kagome could see him shaking slightly.

His hair shaded his eyes, but the hurt was undeniable.

"I'll leave in the morning with Father if that will lessen the hurt. I don't want to bring anyone anymore suffering."

Sesshoumaru nodded, regaining a little more composure. "Naraku no doubt believes that you're dead. You won't be able to walk freely or reclaim your title as princess."

"I don't care about the title. He won't be spying on me now, but I know now I can't underestimate him again. If I don't finish him off, it could be my last chance."

Sesshoumaru looked Kagome in the eye. "And what of your sister? What will you do to her?"

Kagome fell silent. Sesshoumaru glared.

"She is just as responsible for Rin's death as Naraku!"

"I know. I know she's done wrong, but she's still my sister."

"Forget it. You don't have the capability to finish what you started. I will take them both down."

Kagome's face hardened. "I can't let you kill Kikyo. I won't let you."

Sesshoumaru spoke roughly, heading to his bed. "You've failed once already so the choice is not yours to make. Now leave."

Kagome sighed. He'd at least spoken to her. She decided not to press him anymore. Sesshoumaru shifted in his bed. Tomorrow he would have to make the funeral arrangements. Rin's room would be cleared out. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

'_Naraku will beg for death once I'm finished with him. He will pay for what he did to Rin.'_

That lone thought was enough comfort to help the dog demon drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Prince Sesshoumaru! Are you awake?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes cracked open at the melodic voice calling to him. Staring down at him was a young girl. She watched him curiously. Sesshoumaru shot up.

"Who are you?"

The young girl scratched her head in confusion. "I'm Rin. Did you truly forget about me, Prince Sesshoumaru? Only a week has passed."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the girl. Her voice sounded like Rin. Her scent was eerily close to Rin's, but still different. Was it guilt that caused him to see this specter?

"Such a strange hallucination," murmured Sesshoumaru. "Leave me child."

He heard the girl run away, but didn't catch what she was saying. What he did catch were the screams that followed her departure. Kagome and Shippo ran in simultaneously.

"She's alive! Sesshoumaru, she's alive!"

They pulled Sesshoumaru from the bed and into Rin's room. She looked innocent and fresh faced, speaking to Kaede as if nothing happened. Rin turned to Sesshoumaru. He ran over to Rin and held her.

"Are you alright, Prince Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked innocuously.

"Yes. Are you alright, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

Rin smiled. "I will be when you wake up."

Sesshoumaru pulled away. "What?"

"I said wake up."

Sesshoumaru bolted from his bed. It was not morning as he'd thought. There were no screams of joy, only some sick dream. Unable to fall back asleep, Sesshoumaru made his way to a familiar room. Rin's bed was empty. Sesshoumaru assumed his father moved the body. He sat at the foot of the bed.

"I was foolish. I should have protected you." Sesshoumaru said.

"Prince Sesshoumaru? Is that you?"

The voice came was Rin's bathroom. The light was on. Sesshoumaru crept open the door. Rin's face lit up and she ran toward her father figure. She hugged his leg. Sesshoumaru stood paralyzed. He bent down to the girl's level and scrutinized this Rin. He refused to get his hopes up. This Rin was definitely different. She observed him with a serene expression, two black dog ears twitching in glee. Strangely the girl smelled a little like Kagome as well.

"Who are you? Why are you in Rin's room?"

Rin touched Sesshoumaru's forehead lightly. "Are you sick, Prince Sesshoumaru? It's me."

Sesshoumaru scowled. "You're a half demon! Why are you here? Answer me and I may spare you."

"Half demon? What?"

The girl made no move to answer the prince, but ran to the nearest mirror. She screamed.

"My ears are furry! I have dog ears!"

Her reaction would have been comical if the situation had been different. Kagome's sensitive ears picked up on the shouting. She ran in and halted when she saw Rin. She rushed to Rin's side past Sesshoumaru.

"Rin? Is that really you?"

Rin hugged Kagome's neck. "Kagome! You're alright. I was so afraid you were hurt."

The young princess peered at the girl, stroking her hair. "How is this possible?"

Kagome breathed in Rin's scent. "You're-you're a half demon and you smell kinda like me."

Rin lifted her arms and sniffed herself and then Kagome. "You smell really nice like cherries and Prince Sesshoumaru smells good too, like the forest. Ever since I woke up I can smell, hear and even see things better."

Sesshoumaru motioned for Kagome to step aside and knelt eye to eye with Rin. Rin's bubbly personal turned timid.

"Is this real?"

Kagome touched Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "It's true Sesshoumaru. I don't know how, but she's here. She's alive and well."

Without a word, Sesshoumaru pulled Rin in an embrace. His grip was firm but still held tenderness to it. Rin was speechless. She returned the hug the best she could. She wrapped her arms around his broad frame. For a moment Rin felt him shake and something wet landed on her forehead. Confused she tried to look up, but Sesshoumaru tightened his grip and wouldn't allow her to look at him. Kagome smiled. They'd been given a second chance, a miracle. Sesshoumaru picked up the girl and placed her on her bed.

"Prince Sesshoumaru, why did I change?" Rin asked.

Kagome stepped up. "I think I did that."

Rin and Sesshoumaru looked at her to explain. "When you drank my blood in the forest, I thought it would simply heal you. However I think it transformed you into a half demon. At least that would explain why you smell like me." Kagome had a look of guilt.

Rin absorbed the information and smiled. "It's ok Kagome. Now that I'm a demon too, I'm stronger. You won't have to protect me so much now."

Kagome gazed at her affectionately. She sounded so much like a younger version of her, wanting to be no one's burden.

"I didn't put you in any pain, did I Rin?" Kagome inquired.

Rin shook her head. "No, I feel really good now. I'm happier now!"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quirked up. "Why are you happier?"

Rin averted her eyes and looked at her feet. "Well now I'll live longer like you and Grandpa. Now you won't forget about me when I die. Plus I look more like you now; it almost looks like I could be your daughter."

Rin's voice had fallen to a whisper. A small blush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks and she was playing with her hair nervously. Sesshoumaru lifted her chin until she was looking at him.

"Rin, don't ever say such foolish things like that again." Sesshoumaru chastised.

Rin lowered her eyes disappointed. Sesshoumaru gave a slight smile and continued.

"You've always been my daughter. Never forget that."

Rin's appearance went from dejection to one of bliss. She clung to Sesshoumaru's side, burying her face into his chest.

"Can I even call my daddy?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "If you wish."

Rin giggled at the thought. Kagome gave a sigh of relief. A huge burden had been lifted. Rin turned to Kagome.

"Oh yeah! I have something to give you, Kagome!"

Rin hopped off the bed and picked something up from the dresser. She placed a sliver of pink in Kagome's hand.

"What is this Rin?" Kagome asked.

"It was a part of that pink ball that Naraku tried to take. It broke off."

Realization dawned on Kagome's face. "You broke a part of the jewel?"

Kagome broke out in a smile. "Rin, you're so smart! You've stopped Naraku's plan!"

Rin beamed. Sesshoumaru frowned. " Kagome, we were lucky this time, but don't you ever involve Rin in your battles. End this conversation."

Rin spoke up. "But I helped and now that I'm stronger we can defeat Naraku."

Sesshoumaru growled. "You will NEVER run off and do something that reckless ever again! If you even think of doing that, I guarantee you that you will never leave the castle grounds."

Rin's ears flattened, but she listened.

Kagome tried to dissipate Sesshoumaru's worries and tension. "He's right, Rin. Thank you for helping me, but this isn't your fight. You should focus on just being a happy little girl. I should have explained that to you better. Then you wouldn't have been put in harm's way. So for now on, just trust us ok?"

Rin nodded, feeling a little better. Kagome smiled and inspected the shard again. Sesshoumaru tucked his daughter in her bed and the two demons let themselves out.

"I'm sure by now Naraku knows that the jewel is broken so wake your father. We'll need to come up with a contingency plan." Sesshoumaru said once they were out of earshot.

"Right now?" Kagome asked.

"Now's the best time, besides everyone would like to know about Rin."

Kagome agreed. Time was ticking before Naraku would hit them again, but they would strike first. This moment would not go by wasted.

**Another chapter done. Please review and I'll keep going! Thanks.**


End file.
